


Les Ombres de Gaïa

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Escaflowne [3]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Van/Hitomi endgame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-31
Updated: 2001-03-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur le site A Kiss From Escaflowne en 2001.Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que j’ai peu, voire aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)





	1. Le piège

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur le site A Kiss From Escaflowne en 2001.  
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que j’ai peu, voire aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)

    Le soleil se couchait lentement sur la ville, l’illuminant d’une couleur irréelle. Sur la colline du parc où ils étaient assis, Shinji serra Hitomi plus fort contre lui, et murmura :

— C’est tellement beau qu’on dirait un autre monde !

La jeune fille posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Shinji.

— Mais c’est le nôtre, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Notre monde.

Le jeune homme sourit, et l’embrassa avec tendresse.

Hitomi se sentait bien, calme, en osmose avec tout ce qui l’entourait, tout était bien, Shinji était là. Il avait deux ans de plus qu’elle, ils s’étaient rencontrés un an plus tôt lors d’une compétition d’Hitomi à laquelle il assistait. Lui avait eu le coup de foudre et l’avait tout de suite abordée, mais elle s’était rétractée comme un oiseau blessé. Il avait été patient, tendre, et elle avait fini par se laisser apprivoiser. Shinji était drôle, ouvert et franc. Il disait toujours ce qu’il pensait, avec lui elle se sentait sûre d’elle, et en sécurité. Il représentait pour elle une certaine stabilité, et surtout il était _présent_. Il était _possible_.

Shinji regarda Hitomi, et décida que c’était le moment de lui parler. Ça faisait maintenant assez de temps qu’il y pensait. Il fallait qu’il y aille doucement avant de lui demander de venir vivre avec lui. Elle était si fragile. Avec elle, la moindre étape était une véritable mission de subtilité, elle pouvait se rétracter à la moindre erreur. Hitomi portait en elle une blessure dont elle ne parlait jamais, mais qui semblait encore la faire souffrir.

— Hitomi…

La jeune fille leva sur lui ses grands yeux verts, interrogateurs et confiants.

— J’aimerai qu’on parle de…

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, une lueur bleue envahit soudain le ciel. Hitomi se leva brusquement, le visage bouleversé. « Oh non ! s’écria-t-elle. C’est pas vrai ! ». Shinji, sidéré, vit une colonne de lumière descendre du ciel, puis disparaître, laissant sur le sol une forme allongée. Hitomi restait immobile en se mordant les lèvres d’un air torturé. Shinji s’approcha prudemment de la forme. « Bon sang ! Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ? ! »

N’y tenant plus, Hitomi courut vers lui, le dépassa et s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de l’être. Une fille d’une quinzaine d’années, tenant très fort dans sa main une pierre rose, l’air épuisé. Mais surtout, cette fille avait des oreilles, une queue et des pattes de chat ! Hitomi tomba à genoux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, et prit la fille-chat contre elle. Elle avait grandi, c’était une vraie jeune fille à présent, mais Hitomi l’avait reconnue instantanément.

— Merle ! Oh Merle !

La fille-chat ouvrit les yeux, et lui adressa un sourire faible.

— Hitomi…Je suis tellement heureuse de t’avoir trouvée…Je…

— Chut, ne parle pas ! Tu as l’air épuisé…

Merle referma les yeux, et se serra contre Hitomi.

— Shinji ! appela-t-elle.

Stupéfié, Shinji avait suivi l’étrange échange, Hitomi parlant japonais, la fille-chat parlant une langue inconnue, mais toutes les deux se comprenaient apparemment. A l’appel d’Hitomi, il sursauta, et la rejoignit, perdu.

— Prends Merle, il faut la ramener à la maison !

— Mais Hitomi…émit-il d’une voix étranglée.

Elle lui adressa un regard implorant et perturbé.

— S’il te plait, Shinji…

Il capitula, et prit dans ses bras la fille-chat. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. C’était complètement irréel, complètement fou.

Hitomi prit doucement l’énergist des mains de Merle et ouvrit la marche, Shinji suivait sans dire un mot. Hitomi regarda le ciel d’un air perdu. Avec Merle, toute une vie réapparaissait. Une vie qu’elle avait désespérément tenté d’oublier, et qui revenait la frapper comme un boomerang. Elle serra les dents, et se concentra sur un problème plus immédiat. Pourquoi Merle était là ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Comment ? Etait-il possible que la seule volonté de Merle l’ait transportée ? Mais alors, que s’était-il passé, là-bas, sur Gaia ? Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent chez elle, Shinji déposa Merle sur le lit d’Hitomi, et se tourna vers la jeune fille d’un air interrogateur.

— Hitomi, j’aimerai vraiment que tu m’expliques…

Sans répondre, elle posa l’énergist sur la table de chevet, s’agenouilla près du lit et prit la main de la fille-chat. Merle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Hitomi.

— Je suis tellement heureuse de t’avoir trouvée. Je ne savais pas si ça allait marcher, mais je voulais tellement te retrouver ! J’ai…j’ai volé l’énergist d’un guymelef, j’ai voulu essayer d’utiliser le pouvoir de l’esprit, comme toi.

— L’énergist n’a pas dû être assez forte, dit Hitomi. J’ai l’impression qu’elle t’a pris de ta force pour réussir le pont entre Gaia et la Terre.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Merle qui se jeta dans les bras d’Hitomi. 

— Oh, Hitomi ! C’est…c’est horrible !

— Que s’est-il passé, Merle ? Dis-moi ! demanda la jeune fille paniquée.

« Est-ce que Van… », pensa-t-elle le cœur serré en imaginant le pire.

Merle leva vers elle ses yeux plein de larmes.

— Rien ne va plus…

— Raconte-moi par le début, doucement.

Merle essaya de se calmer, respira à fond et commença d’une voix tremblante.

— Ça a commencé il y a six mois…On n’avait rien vu venir…Bazhram…Tu sais…

— Bazhram ? Ceux qui ont utilisé l’arme finale lors de la guerre contre Zaïbacher ?

— Oui. Ils…ils se sont appropriés les secrets de Zaïbacher et ont engagé les Sorciers de Dornkirk. Et il y a six mois, ils ont déclaré la guerre à Fanélia, à Fleid et à Astria ! Ils utilisent les armes de l’ancien Empire…C’est terrible…

Incapable de continuer, Merle se remit à pleurer, et Hitomi la laissa faire, de plus en plus perturbée. Elle leva les yeux vers Shinji qui observait la scène d’un air plus calme, mais toujours aussi intrigué. Dehors, la nuit était tombée, et à travers la fenêtre, Hitomi fixa la Lune en imaginant que Gaia était quelque part derrière. Un malaise l’envahit, et elle revint à Merle qui s’écria soudain :

— Il faut que tu reviennes, Hitomi ! On a besoin de toi !

La jeune fille s’écarta brusquement de Merle, et se leva. Elle lui tourna le dos, regarda de nouveau l’astre lunaire.

— Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Merle. Il en est hors de question. Je n’y retournerai pas.

Shinji, soudain furieux, attrapa Hitomi par les épaules et demanda d’une voix crispée :

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle te veux ? Qui est-elle ? Retourner où ? Explique-moi, Hitomi ! Tout ça est trop fou ! Complètement dingue ! J’ai le droit de savoir !

Elle le regarda, indécise.

— Tout ça est tellement compliqué…Tellement loin, Shinji. Je…je ne crois pas que ça t’intéresserait. Vraiment.   

— Si, ça m’intéresse ! Je veux savoir ! J’aimerai…j’aimerai pouvoir te comprendre, toi. Et pour ça j’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’il s’est passé dans ta vie.

Le visage d’Hitomi se durcit soudain, ses yeux prirent cette expression lointaine qu’il connaissait trop. Dans son désir de savoir, il était allé trop vite, et Hitomi s’était refermée. Un miaulement attira leur attention. Merle s’était redressée.

— Ce n’est pas pour Van, dit-elle en jetant un coup d’œil à Shinji. Il ne sait pas ce que je fais, et s’il le savait ça irait très mal pour moi. Tu sais…Avant, on croyait tous que tu finirais par revenir, et que Van et toi…Mais quand tu as cassé votre lien, il y a deux ans, on a compris que c’était vraiment fini.

Merle se tût, cherchant ses mots, et leva des yeux rageurs vers Hitomi.

— Van a beaucoup souffert à cause de toi !

— J’ai souffert aussi…murmura Hitomi, la gorge serrée. Mais ce n’était plus possible, Merle.

La fille-chat agita ses oreilles d’un air mécontent, mais reprit d’une voix normale :

— Mais il a fini par comprendre. Il n’a plus besoin de toi. Tu sais, il est fiancé, maintenant. Hitomi ferma les yeux. L’annonce brutale lui avait coupé le souffle. Elle serra les dents. C’était normal. Comme elle, il avait refait sa vie. Pensé au futur. Shinji. Shinji était là.

— Donc ce n’est pas pour Van. C’est pour tout le monde, reprit Merle. C’est catastrophique, là-bas. Et Van est obligé de tout concilier ! C’est un grand roi, ajouta-t-elle, fière.

— Alors ? Termine ! demanda Hitomi, impatiente.

Merle eut de nouveau un air malheureux.

— Le roi Aston et Elise ont été assassinés !

— Quoi ? !

— Mais le pire, c’est que tout le monde croit qu’Allen est l’assassin !

— Allen ! Un assassin ? ! s’exclama Hitomi, stupéfaite. Mais c’est complètement absurde !

— Maintenant, Mirana est la reine d’Astria, et…elle croit aussi qu’il est le meurtrier.

Hitomi sauta sur ses pieds, furieuse.

— Mais comment peut-elle… ? Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ?

— Elle a beaucoup changé…Elle est devenu presque comme son père. Allen, Séréna et l’équipage du Croisé ont demandé asile à Fanélia, et Van a engagé Allen comme général pour remplacer Vargas. Mais Mirana veut qu’il le lui livre. Et en plus, elle a dit à Cid qu’Allen est son père. Alors il y a des tensions entre tous, et ils ne peuvent pas s’allier correctement contre Bazhram, et on va tous mouriiiiiiiiiiir ! !

Merle se remit à pleurer. Hitomi, choquée, était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. « Mais ils sont tous devenus fous », murmura-t-elle. Et Shinji serra les poings, frustré et furieux de ne rien comprendre au discours du chat.

Au bout d’un moment, Merle se calma et leva les yeux vers Hitomi :

— Et Van est au milieu de tout ça, il doit s’occuper de tout, de la guerre, des négociations. En plus il a rappelé Escaflowne !

Se rappelant combien Van haïssait la guerre, Hitomi détourna les yeux.

— J’ai…J’ai entendu par hasard Allen dire que tout irait mieux si tu étais là…que tu les réconcilierais tous…qu’ils reprendraient tous confiance en eux, en l’avenir…Van a entendu aussi, il était furieux. Il a dit à Allen que personne ne devait te déranger, que tu n'avais plus à te sacrifier pour eux… Mais ce n’est pas un sacrifice, n’est-ce pas ?

Merle leva vers elle des yeux implorants, plein de larmes.

— N’est-ce pas ? Tu…tu peux simplement nous aider, et puis après tu rentreras ? N’est-ce pas ? Hitomi…

Le jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se détourna, appuya son front contre la fenêtre. Shinji lui prit la taille.

— Hitomi, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne sais pas si tout ça est réel. Je sais juste que ça te fais souffrir, et ça je ne veux pas, tu entends ?

Hitomi ravala ses pleurs. Puis, le visage dur, se dégagea brusquement de Shinji, et se tourna vers Merle qui la fixait avec désespoir.

— Oui, Merle. Je pars. Je viens avec toi.

— Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! hurla Merle, folle de joie.

Elle lui sauta au cou. « Je savais que tu nous laisserais pas tomber ! ». Mais Hitomi n’avait pas envie de rire, ni de sauter de joie. Elle venait de prendre une décision importante, très importante et très grave. Et elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir fait le bon choix. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses amis. 

— Hitomi ! cria Shinji avec désespoir. Explique-moi ! C’est quoi cette histoire de partir ?

— Repose-toi ce soir, dit-elle à Merle. Mes parents et mon frère ne sont pas là cette semaine, il n’y a pas de risque. Nous partirons demain matin.

Alors seulement, elle se tourna vers Shinji, lui prit le bras et sortit de la chambre avec lui sous le regard curieux et vaguement rancunier de la fille-chat. Quoi ! Remplacer maître Van par cet Humain sans intérêt ? Cette pauvre Hitomi n’avait vraiment pas de goût…

Une fois en bas, Hitomi se tourna vers Shinji, l’air embarrassé, se sentant coupable sans raison réelle, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

— Shinji, dit-elle doucement, c’est une histoire folle et je ne te demande pas d’y croire…

— Il y a une fille-chat dans ta chambre ! lui fit-il remarquer. Je crois que je pourrais avaler n’importe quoi !

Hitomi sourit brièvement.

— Il y a trois ans, j’ai…j’ai été transporté dans un autre monde, une autre Terre nommée Gaia. Merle vient de là-bas. Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses, j’ai rencontré des tas de gens…

Elle eut une hésitation, fallait-il lui parler de Van ? Non. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il sache, car sinon il y aurait toujours l’ombre du Dragon entre eux.

— …Et je m’y suis fait des amis très chers. Aujourd’hui ils ont besoin de moi, et il faut que j’y retourne. Pas longtemps. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

Shinji se tût un instant. L’histoire paraissait probable, d’ailleurs la présence de la fille-chat l’obligeait à y croire. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu’elle lui cachait. Revenir sur cette autre Terre n’avait pas l’air de lui faire vraiment plaisir, puisqu’au début elle avait dit à la fille-chat qu’elle refusait d’y retourner. C’était de là-bas que venait la blessure d’Hitomi. Quelque chose s’y était passé. Quelque chose qui la faisait encore souffrir.

Il lui prit le menton, et l’obligea à le regarder.

— Hitomi, je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout, lui dit-il finalement. Mais je ne t’obligerai pas à parler. Tout ce que je veux, c’est que tu règles cette histoire vite, et que tu reviennes.

Après un moment d’hésitation, il demanda :

— Peut-être que…je pourrais venir avec toi ?

Une ombre de panique passa dans les yeux vert émeraude de la jeune fille.

— Non ! jeta-t-elle un peu trop vite. Je t’assure que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Et puis, l’énergist de Merle n’a pas assez de puissance pour transporter trois personnes.

Shinji imagina que l’énergist était cette pierre rose, mais ne voyait pas le rapport. Hitomi l’embrassa, « Je t’aime », lui dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Shinji resta un instant à regarder la porte. C’était la première fois qu’elle le lui disait en face.

Hitomi serra les dents. Elle lui avait menti. Il aurait très bien pu venir, elle savait que même avec le peu de puissance de l’énergist, elle aurait pu les emmener tous, parce qu’elle en avait le Pouvoir. Merle n’avait pas ce Pouvoir, et c’est pour ça que le voyage l’avait épuisée. Mais emmener Shinji sur Gaia ! Non, Gaia était son univers, son secret, sa douleur. Gaia n’appartenait qu’à elle.

Et l’idée de Shinji et de Van dans le même endroit lui était insupportable. « Peut-être parce que tu n’es pas sûre de choisir Shinji », murmura dans sa tête une petite voix malveillante qu’elle fit taire.

Shinji était là. Shinji était possible. Shinji était sur Terre.

Hitomi monta lentement les escaliers, et trouva Merle en train de feuilleter son album photo. La fille-chat avait beau avoir grandi physiquement, elle n’avait pas changé…Il fallait toujours qu’elle fouille partout !

— C’est bizarre, ces dessins ! lança-t-elle. On dirait des vrais personnes !

— Ce sont des photographies. Des images des gens que j’aime.

— Tu ne nous aimes pas ? Il n’y a pas de photomachinchose de nous, fit remarquer Merle d’une voix pleine de reproches et de sous-entendus.

— Il faut un appareil spécial pour en prendre. Je n’en avais pas, sur Gaia.

— Ah bon. C’est qui, là ? On dirait Allen !

Hitomi s’approcha, et s’assit près de Merle. La photo avait été prise après une course au lycée. On y voyait Hitomi au premier plan, juste derrière Yukari lui faisait des oreilles d’ânes et Amano les regardaient toutes les deux en riant.

— C’est Amano, un ami, répondit Hitomi. Et à côté, Yukari. C’est ma meilleure amie. Elle est fiancée avec lui.

Merle tourna d’autres pages, tomba sur d’autres photos de Yukari et Amano, et une photo où Hitomi était seule, et riait aux éclats. D’un geste vif, Merle la prit et la glissa dans une de ses nombreuses poches, avant de regarder Hitomi d’un air farouche.

— Celle-là, je la garde !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Si ça lui faisait plaisir…Elle n’avait pas le courage de se battre pour une simple photo. Elle se leva, ferma les rideaux et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Dors bien, dit-elle à Merle.

Elle allait sortir, mais au dernier moment se ravisa.

— Merle…

— Quoi ? 

— Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Avant d’entendre la réponse de la fille-chat, Hitomi ferma la porte. Elle alla s’allonger sur le lit de ses parents. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait la Lune. Elle n’était pas sûre du tout que retourner sur Gaia soit une bonne idée. Et à la pensée de revoir Van, elle était terrifiée. Lorsqu’elle était rentrée, Yukari et Amano l’avaient accueillie avec soulagement. Elle leur avait raconté Van et Gaia avec enthousiasme et les premiers jours avaient été merveilleux. Pouvoir dialoguer avec Van, être avec ses amis et sa famille, c’était l’idéal. Mais ça n’avait pas duré. Ça c’était rapidement détérioré, et bientôt, la souffrance de ne pas avoir de vrai contact avec Van était apparue, il lui manquait même quand son image était là. Ce n’était pas vraiment lui, pas vraiment sa voix. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le toucher, sentir son odeur, et sa respiration. Et elle avait fini par comprendre que le Van qu’elle avait devant elle n’était qu’une illusion, un prolongement. Ce n’était pas vraiment Van. Elle avait souffert longtemps de ça, sans qu’il semble s’en apercevoir. Mais dans ses yeux, Hitomi avait lu la même douleur que la sienne. Alors elle avait décidé de couper leur lien. Pour leur bien à tous les deux. Ça n’aurait pas pu continuer comme ça, ils seraient devenus complètement fous. Lorsqu’elle lui avait annoncé en pleurant qu’elle ne lui parlerait plus, il n’avait rien dit. Il avait tendu sa main transparente vers elle, l’avait posée sur sa joue. Mais bien sûr elle ne la sentait pas, malgré le désir qu’elle en avait. Et doucement, l’image de Van, l’illusion de Van s’était effacée, avait disparu. Il respectait sa décision.

Hitomi avait eu mal, tellement mal qu’elle avait cru qu’elle en mourrait. Elle était persuadée qu’elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimer.

Et puis Shinji était arrivé.

Elle avait cru que tout était rentré dans l’ordre, que tout était fini. Qu’elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre normalement.

Et là, Merle apparaissait.

Qu’allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Qu’allait-il arriver ? Que dirait Van en la voyant ? Hitomi finit par s’endormir d’un sommeil agité.

Quelqu’un la réveilla en la secouant, et en ouvrant les yeux, elle constata qu’il s’agissait de Merle. Elle n’avait pas rêvé. Le retour sur Gaia était maintenant inévitable. « Allez ! Le soleil est levé ! On y va ! »

Hitomi se leva, encore un peu endormie, et entra dans sa chambre. Elle prit son sac de sport (le « nouveau », celui qu’elle avait acheté après avoir oublié l’autre à Pallas) et fourra dedans des vêtements de rechange. Puis, du fond du tiroir de sa table de chevet, elle tira son jeu de tarot. Elle hésita longtemps.

Depuis son retour de Gaia, elle ne l’avait plus du tout utilisé, et d’ailleurs elle n’avait plus eu de vision non plus.

Finalement, elle le laissa au fond de son tiroir. Ses visions reviendraient peut-être une fois sur Gaia, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer d’être tentée de changer le Destin en utilisant ses tarots pour voir l’avenir. Plus jamais. 

Hitomi ressortit de la chambre. Elle était dans une sorte d’état second. Elle avait relégué ses peurs au fond d’elle, pour ne plus se concentrer que sur l’aspect pratique de son voyage. Elle déposa un mot à ses parents, et fit enfiler à Merle un long manteau à capuche pour ne pas qu’on la remarque, malgré les protestations outrées de celle-ci. Elles sortirent enfin, et se dirigèrent vite vers le parc. Merle regardait tout avec avidité, curiosité, et elle mourrait d’envie de visiter le monde d’Hitomi qui avait l’air si intéressant, mais elles n’avaient pas le temps. Au moment où elles arrivaient enfin au parc, vide à cette heure-ci, une voix retentit derrière elle :

— Hitomi !

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir arriver Yukari en courant. Cette dernière l’attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.

— Hitomi ! Comment tu peux faire ça ? Partir sans prévenir personne ! Si je n’avais pas rencontré Shinji par hasard…

— Je suis désolée, Yukari. Je n’avais pas l’intention de partir longtemps.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Tu retournes là-bas ? Pourquoi ?

— Ils ont besoin de moi.

— Tu ne peux pas y aller ! s’écria Yukari. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ? Est-ce que à ton retour, ce sera la même chose, des larmes, de la souffrance ? Et pense à Shinji ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça !

— Mais tu ne comprends pas ! répliqua Hitomi au désespoir. Il n’est pas question de Van ! Ils ont vraiment besoin de moi, j’aime Shinji et ça n’y changera rien, tu entends ? Rien ! Au contraire ! J’ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair, tu comprends ? De me débarrasser de tout ça ! Et le meilleur moyen, c’est de l’affronter.

Yukari, le regard sombre, lâcha son amie et s’écarta. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Merle qui avait écouté la dispute d’un air un peu effrayé, puis regarda de nouveau Hitomi.

—Très bien, Hitomi, dit-elle. Vas-y.

— Merci, Yukari. Je t’assure que tout ira bien.

— Y’a intérêt. Parce que sinon, si je te vois revivre la même chose que la dernière fois, je trouverai un moyen d’aller sur cette foutue planète, et je te jure que je tuerai ce Van Fanel de mes propres mains, tout roi qu’il soit ! menaça Yukari.

Hitomi eut un bref sourire, et prit la main de Merle. « A bientôt, Yu, », dit-elle à son amie. Elle leva l’énergist au dessus de sa tête, et, la gorge serrée, pensa très fort à Fanélia. La colonne de lumière se forma presque tout de suite, plus brillante que jamais, Merle s’accrocha à la taille d’Hitomi, un peu effrayée car son premier voyage ne s’était pas bien passé. Elles furent doucement soulevées dans les airs, emportées par la puissance de la colonne. Hitomi ferma les yeux, savourant cette sensation incroyable d’invulnérabilité que provoquait la lumière bleue, et le plaisir simple de voler.

Shinji, dissimulé derrière des arbres, la regarda disparaître dans le ciel avec l’impression désagréable que c’était la dernière fois qu’il la voyait. Il n’était plus vraiment rassuré. Surtout maintenant qu’il avait entendu la conversation de Yukari et Hitomi. Van Fanel. Il y avait là-haut, quelque part dans les étoiles, sur une planète inconnue, un garçon qu’Hitomi avait aimé. Et à cause de qui elle souffrait encore.

Shinji serra les dents, soudain furieux de l’avoir laissée partir sans combattre. Il devait parler à Yukari. Il fallait qu’il connaisse la vérité.

Le voyage dura à peine quelques secondes. Lorsque Hitomi ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans la clairière de la forêt où était enterré Folken. Escaflowne n’était plus là. Merle la lâcha. « C’était génial ! » s’écria-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Hitomi ne répondit pas. Une étrange sensation s’était emparée d’elle, mélange de joie et de peur. Elle reconnaissait tout ici, tout lui semblait familier, et c’était comme si chaque chose était particulière. Elle reconnaissait l’ombre des arbres, le souffle du vent, l’odeur de la terre. C’était ici, à cet endroit précis qu’elle avait quitté Gaia, croyant que c’était pour de bon. Et la voilà qui était de retour. Elle n’était plus très sûre de savoir pourquoi elle était revenue. En fait elle n’était plus très sûre de rien. Elle savait seulement qu’elle se sentait bien, et que chaque chose ici l’accueillait, la fêtait.

— Bonjour, mademoiselle, fit soudain une voix.

Hitomi sursauta, émergea de son rêve et se tourna vers l’origine de la voix.

— Luhm !

L’homme-loup s’inclina.   
— Pour vous servir. Je vous attendais. Le voyage s’est bien passé ?

— L’aller était terrible ! répondit Merle à sa place. J’étais épuisée, mais heureusement je suis tombée tout de suite sur Hitomi. On est restée dormir chez elle. La Lune des Illusions est incroyable ! Il y a tant de choses bizarres, et les gens sont vraiment habillés curieusement ! Et puis la copine d’Hitomi voulait pas qu’elle parte, mais on a fini par partir. C’était génial ! j’ai rien senti, j’avais l’impression d’avoir des ailes !

Luhm eut un sourire indulgent, et s’adressa de nouveau à Hitomi.

— Je savais que vous viendriez. Vous n’auriez pu laisser vos amis dans ces difficultés, et pour cela je vous respecte. Mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux rentrer à Fanélia. Le roi est parti tôt ce matin pour inspecter les lignes de front au nord, il n’a pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de l’absence de Merle, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux que vous voyiez d’abord le général Schézar.

— On y va, Luhm ! lança Merle.

Elle prit la main d’Hitomi et l’entraîna hors de la clairière. Elles atteignirent bientôt la ville, et Hitomi ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés. Lorsqu’elle avait quitté Gaia, Fanélia était encore en reconstruction. Maintenant qu’elle était finie, on aurait dit qu’elle n’avait jamais été détruite, elle était identique à la première, ou presque.

— C’est merveilleux, dit-elle. C’est comme si rien ne s’était passé. Fanélia est tellement belle !

— On vient juste de la finir, expliqua Merle. Les gens n’ont pas envie de la perdre une seconde fois ! Cette guerre tombe mal. Viens, il vaut mieux se dépêcher.

Et enfin, le palais. Hitomi eut un choc : dans la cour, des guymelefs de combat semblaient attendre qu’on les envoie au front. Il y en avait des centaines. Et autour des soldats s’agitaient. Le cœur d’Hitomi se serra. La guerre, encore. Toujours. Pourquoi ? Fanélia était un pays fait pour la paix, le bonheur et la joie ! L’idée de ce que la guerre allait provoquer la révulsa, elle se promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher ça.

Une rumeur monta soudain, les soldats qui s’affairaient s’arrêtèrent et levèrent les yeux aux ciel. « Le voilà, murmura Merle. Van arrive. »

Hitomi regarda le ciel à son tour, dans sa poitrine, son cœur s’était emballé comme un cheval terrifié, et à cet instant elle aurait donné n’importe quoi pour être à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Il valait mieux qu’elle se calme.

Sur la ligne d’horizon, un dragon blanc apparut, volant à toutes vitesses, et au fur et à mesure qu’il approchait une tache rouge s’agrandissait, devint un débardeur, puis se dévoila un visage connu surmonté d’une tignasse noire ébouriffée.

Van fit atterrir Escaflowne sans douceur, et sauta au sol. « Il n’a quasiment pas changé », pensa Hitomi, une boule dans la gorge. Son visage était simplement plus mature. Ce n’était plus un simple adolescent. Elle avait devant elle le roi Van Slanzar de Fanel, dernier descendant du peuple du Dieu Dragon. Le roi de Fanélia.

Elle n’aurait pas su dire si elle était heureuse ou pas de le voir. C’était simplement étrange. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, elle avait l’impression qu’elles étaient en coton, et elle posa une main sur l’épaule de Merle pour se soutenir. Et puis elle remarqua qu’il ne portait pas son pendentif, et elle se sentit blessée sans vraie raison…Il n’avait plus à le garder, maintenant. Les soldats s’inclinèrent devant lui.

— Appelez-moi le général Schézar ! demanda Van.

— Tout de suite, majesté !

Merle voulut sauter au cou de Van, mais Hitomi la retint. Pas tout de suite. Il n’était pas encore temps de se montrer.

Allen arriva quelques instants plus tard. Lui non plus n’avait pas changé. Toujours le même.

— Alors Van ? demanda-t-il. Tu devrais prévenir quand tu pars comme ça ! On ne sait jamais. Il ne faut pas que tu partes seul.

— J’avais pas le temps. On a réussi à contrer l’avancée, mais ces traîtres sont très forts ! Il nous faut des renforts. Il faudrait que tu détaches l’escadron sept.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je m’en occupe personnellement ?

— Non, les renforts suffiront. Par contre, les espions ont prévenu qu’il y aurait un affrontement violent sur le côté ouest de la Montagne Sage demain. Là, il faudra que tu y sois avec ton équipage et le Croisé.

— Et toi ? demanda Allen, soupçonneux.

— Je m’occuperai de l’avancée du front sud.

— Tu n’iras pas seul. Gadès restera avec toi !

— Pas la peine. Escaflowne me suffit.

— Van, tu n’es pas qu’un guerrier, tu es aussi un roi ! Ton peuple a besoin de toi, et s’il t’arrive quoique ce soit…Gadès viendra avec toi.

Van haussa les épaules. Si ça pouvait le rassurer…Allen avait toujours tendance à trop s’en faire. Le jeune roi se tourna vers Kean, le Conseiller Diplomate.

— Des nouvelles des renforts de Fleid ? demanda-t-il.

— Aucune.

— Enfer ! Mais que fabrique Cid ?

— Ce n’est qu’un enfant, fit doucement remarquer Allen.

— Oui, mais on a besoin de ces renforts !

— Par contre, le premier détachement de l’armée d’Astria est à mi-chemin. La reine Mirana a accepté votre plan, intervint Kean. 

— Parfait.

Van sortit une carte de sa poche, et l’étala sur un guymelef devant lui. « Bien, dit-il, sourcils froncés, nous effectuerons la contre-attaque près des Plaines Blanches dans six jours. Ça nous permettra de nous rapprocher de Zaïbacher, Bazhram cache ici une bonne partie de ses effectifs. Il nous faut un maximum de guymelefs. A droite, l’armée d’Astria, à gauche, celle de Fleid, et nous serons au centre. Mais au cas où les renforts de Cid n’arrivaient pas assez vite, Allen tu t’en occuperas avec ton escadron personnel. Ça devrait suffire pour tenir un temps. A ce moment là si tout se passe bien, les escadrons douze et trois pourront venir te donner un coup de main et…Oh, Allen, tu m’écoutes ? ? ! ! »

Mais le général Allen Schézar n’écoutait pas le roi Van Slanzar de Fanel. Il fixait un point derrière le jeune homme. Ses yeux paraissaient stupéfaits, il avait une expression d’incrédulité sur le visage. Puis un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Van, intrigué, se retourna. « Qu’est-ce qu’il… ». Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il avait l’impression que la foudre lui était tombé sur la tête. Ce n’était pas possible. Non. Pas possible.

Allen fut le premier à réagir.

— Hitomi ! prononça-t-il pour lui-même, à voix basse, en marchant rapidement vers elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui, puis la regarda.

— Tu n’as presque pas changé ! fit-il. Oh je suis vraiment heureux de te voir !

— Moi aussi, Allen, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

— Je viens d’arriver. Je n’ai pas osé vous déranger.

Van réagit enfin. Il s’approcha d’eux d’un pas un peu mécanique.

— Bonjour, Hitomi, dit-il sans la regarder dans les yeux.

— Bonjour, Van, répondit-elle de la même manière.

Allen fronça un instant les sourcils, mais intervint très vite pour détendre l’atmosphère :

— Quel bon vent t’amène ?

— Pas si bon que ça, répliqua Hitomi. Je suis venue vous aider.

Van fixait Merle d’un air furieux. Celle-ci s’était réfugiée derrière Hitomi.

— Ce n’était vraiment pas la peine, dit-il, les dents serrés.

— Van, quoiqu’il arrive, je ne laisserai pas mes amis seuls face au danger, tu entends ? Maintenant que je suis là, j’y reste !

Hitomi avait dit ça d’un ton furieux, et il ne répondit rien. « Comme si j’avais pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça », pensa-t-il.

— C’est Merle qui t’a appelé ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, mentit-t-elle. J’ai eu une vision. Et j’ai trouvé Merle et Luhm sur mon chemin.

« Luhm aussi est dans le coup ? » marmonna-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— Non, rien.

— Van, puisque tu rentres au palais pour faire ton rapport, emmène Hitomi, intervint Allen. On discutera ce soir.

Van hésita, mais il n’avait aucun moyen de se défiler. Il acquiesça. « Allons-y », dit-il. Hitomi et Merle lui emboîtèrent le pas, et Allen les regarda s’éloigner, l’air soucieux. Evidemment, le retour d’Hitomi était une bonne chose pour eux tous, mais Van…Enfin, la seule chose à faire était d’attendre et de voir.

Le trio marchait en silence. Van et Hitomi ne trouvaient rien à se dire, et Merle, consciente que Van était fâché contre elle malgré le mensonge d’Hitomi, préférait ne pas se faire remarquer. Dans le palais, Van la guida jusque devant une porte, puis se tourna vers elle.

— C’est le Petit Salon. Je vais te laisser avec Séréna.

Hitomi acquiesça, Van frappa et entra.

Séréna était assise sur une chaise, face à une petite table. Ses cheveux blonds avaient repoussé, il ne restait en elle rien du terrifiant Dilandau.

Face à elle, une autre jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, très belle, dans une robe rouge. Ses yeux bleu pâle s’éclairèrent en voyant Van entrer, elle se leva et courut vers lui.

— Van ! Vous êtes revenu ! N’êtes vous pas blessé ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-t-il. Tout va bien.

Apparemment rassurée, la jeune fille se recula et Van entra complètement dans la pièce. Il s’effaça devant Hitomi.

— Hitomi, je te présente Elianor d’Alana. Nous sommes fiancés.

Il avait dit ça presque d’un ton de défi. Hitomi sourit à Elianor.

— Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle avec sincérité.

Elle disait la vérité, et Van le sentit. Hitomi n’avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

— Je suis sûre que je le serais aussi si je savais qui vous étiez, répondit Elianor en regardant Van d’un air de reproche.

— Euh…oui, fit celui-ci. Elianor, voici Hitomi Kanzaki. Elle arrive de loin pour nous aider.

Séréna, est-ce que tu pourrais t’occuper d’elle, s’il te plait ? Il me reste des choses à faire.

— Bien entendu, répondit la sœur d’Allen en souriant.

Van s’apprêta à sortir, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

— Oh, Hitomi…

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Van ?

Le jeune roi hésita, mais finit par dire :

— Je te suis très reconnaissant d’être venue, et d’avoir proposer de nous aider. Malgré tout.

— Oui, malgré tout, répondit Hitomi d’une voix lente. Mais tu n’as pas à me remercier. J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire. Comme toujours.

— Oui, comme toujours, répéta-t-il d’une voix un peu amère.

— Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Van. Vous êtes mes amis, et rien n’aurait pu m’empêcher de venir vous aider.

Van acquiesça et referma la porte. Hitomi se tourna alors vers les deux jeunes filles. Séréna s’était levée et  approchée.

— Séréna, fit Hitomi en souriant.

— Hitomi, fit Séréna avec le même sourire.

Elles se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire sous le regard étonné d’Elianor.

— Je suis heureuse de te revoir, finit par dire Hitomi.

— Moi aussi. Maintenant que tu es là, tout va aller mieux.

Hitomi ne dit rien, mais prit un air un peu sceptique.

— Excusez-moi, intervint Elianor en se tournant vers elle, mais pourriez-vous me parler un peu de vous ? Vous semblez connaître tout le monde, et vos vêtements sont si étranges !

Merle, qui était restée autant pour la confrontation d’Elianor et d’Hitomi que pour ne pas subir la colère de Van, s’avança alors, et répondit à la place de la jeune Terrienne :

— Hitomi est une grande magicienne qui arrive de l’autre bout de Gaia. Elle peut lire l’avenir. Et elle a des visions. Et elle porte chance.

— Vraiment ? demanda Elianor, en souriant, sans croire un mot des élucubrations d’une simple fille-chat.

— Vraiment, insista Séréna. Si la guerre contre Zaïbacher a été gagnée, c’est presque uniquement grâce à elle.

— Vous exagérez vraiment toutes les deux, répondit Hitomi, gênée. Je n’ai rien fait. Ce sont Van et Allen qui…

— Vous formiez une belle équipe, tous les trois, surtout Van et toi, ajouta Séréna d’une voix douce. Invincibles. Et j’en sais quelque chose.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Séréna et Hitomi se regardèrent, Merle avait pris la main de la sœur d’Allen, et Elianor se sentait à part, exclue de ce silence qui n’avait pas de réelle signification pour elle.

— Je vais t’accompagner à ta chambre, finit par dire Séréna.

Hitomi acquiesça, les deux jeunes filles sortirent avec Merle, laissant Elianor un peu fâchée. Dans les couloirs, elles ne prononcèrent pas un mot, mais une fois arrivées devant la porte, Séréna se tourna vers Hitomi.

— Est-ce que tu es revenue de toi même ?

— Non, avoua Hitomi. C’est Merle qui est venu me chercher. Je suis revenue parce que vous aviez des ennuis et je repartirai lorsque ce sera fini.

— Est-ce que tu crois qu’il y aura des conséquences à ta présence ici ? Je veux dire…avec Van.

— Elianor a l’air d’être une fille bien, dit Hitomi pour seule réponse.

— Oui, acquiesça Séréna.

— C’est tout ce qui importe. Il y aussi un garçon bien qui m’attend sur Terre. Un garçon avec qui je passerai probablement le reste de ma vie.

Séréna comprit et n’ajouta rien. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la chambre sans entendre Merle murmurer : « Et bien moi je trouve Elianor hautaine et ce Shinji sans intérêt. Si Van ne m’épouse pas, et bien autant qu’il épouse Hitomi ! ».

En entrant dans la chambre, Hitomi ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et ravis. La chambre était grande, ressemblant à celle qu’elle avait à Pallas, mais les immenses fenêtres où le Soleil entrait à flot donnaient sur Fanélia et la Forêt des Dragons.

— Nous allons te laisser t’installer, annonça Séréna.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux, laissant Hitomi seule. Cette dernière posa son sac à terre, s’écroula sur son immense lit, et tourna les yeux vers la Terre, là haut, dans le ciel. Que faisait Shinji, à cet instant ? Elle soupira, se demandant comment toute cette histoire allait se terminer. Elle fixa longuement le plafond, son esprit flottant dans un demi-sommeil, sans penser réellement à quelque chose.

Un bruit violent la fit sursauter, une clameur jaillit de l’extérieur, des appels. Hitomi se leva d’un bond, et courut à la fenêtre. Un homme couvert de sang venait d’arriver dans la cour, il tomba de son cheval et s’écroula à terre. « Des médecins ! Vite ! Appelez le roi ! ».

Hitomi sortit de sa chambre en courant, et se précipita à l’extérieur. Van et Allen étaient déjà là, tous deux près du blessé. Hitomi les rejoignit, et reconnut l’emblème de Fleid.

— Nous étions en route quand nous avons été attaqués…des…démons invisibles…impossible de se défendre…J’ai pu m’échapper…les autre se battent encore…aidez-nous… 

— Votre position ! Donnez-nous votre position ! s’écria Van.

Mais l’homme était tombé dans l’inconscience. Van et Allen se regardèrent un instant.

— On ne peut rien faire, fit Allen. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont !

— Mais on ne peut pas les laisser se faire massacrer !

Van bondit vers Escaflowne et monta dessus à toutes vitesses.

— Van ! appela Allen. Ça ne sert à rien ! Tu ne sais même pas où tu vas !

— Ils ne sont peut-être pas loin !

— Emmène-moi avec toi !

A ce cri, Allen et Van se retournèrent et s’aperçurent seulement de la présence d’Hitomi.

— Tu es folle, répliqua Van en secouant négativement la tête. Il est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire, là, Van ? Je suis venue pour vous aider ! Et je peux t’aider, maintenant ! Je t’indiquerai où ils sont.

— J’ai dit que je ne t’utiliserai plus pour me battre !

— Ce n’est pas pour te battre, c’est pour sauver des vies ! Tu n’as pas le choix !

Allen regarda Hitomi d’un air sévère.

— Hitomi, il est hors de question que…

— Monte, fit Van en tendant la main.

Allen se tourna violemment vers lui, sidéré et furieux : « Mais enfin Van ! Tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser… ».

Mais Hitomi avait déjà attrapé la main de Van. A cet instant, l’énergist d’Escaflowne se mit à briller violemment, sans que les deux jeunes gens s’en rendent compte. Van hissa Hitomi derrière lui, et sembla décrocher quelque chose de l’intérieur du guymelef. Lentement, il tendit son pendentif à Hitomi, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu risques d’en avoir besoin », dit-il. Hitomi acquiesça sans un mot, le prit et l’accrocha autour de son cou. « Tiens-toi bien ! cria Van. On y va ! ». Hitomi l’attrapa par la taille, et le guymelef prit son envol. « Où est-ce qu’on va ? » demanda Van. Hitomi ferma les yeux, se concentra, puis indiqua le sud. « Par là ! Mais…» « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as une vision ? » « Non, mais quelque chose est étrange…Je sais que c’est par là mais c’est comme si le pendentif voulait nous emmener ailleurs ! » « On verra là-bas ! Accroche-toi, je passe en vitesse supérieure ! ».

Allen les regarda s’éloigner. Sa colère se calma, et un étrange sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « Que peut-il leur arriver, de toutes façons ? Ils sont ensemble. »

Il fit demi-tour et donna l’ordre à tous de se remettre à leur poste en attendant le retour du roi. Par une fenêtre du palais, Elianor fronçait les sourcils.

Après quelques minutes de vol, Van finit par se détendre un peu. La présence d’Hitomi derrière lui, ses bras qui s’accrochaient à sa taille lui mettaient les nerfs à vifs. Concentrée, elle ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Il avait l’impression d’être revenu trois ans plus tôt. Van se reprocha alors ses regrets. Il n’avait pas à en avoir. Après la guerre, il épouserait Elianor, et donnerait un héritier au royaume, un royaume pour toujours en paix. Tout serait parfait.

Il sentit soudain les mains d’Hitomi se crisper.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je…je ne sais pas…Oh, Van, dépêche-toi, je t’en prie ! Je…je sens…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et poussa un hurlement. « Là ! En bas ! ». Van baissa la tête, et serra les dents.

Sur des dizaines de mètres, dans la lueur crue du soleil, des corps. Des centaines de corps, les uns sur les autres, enchevêtrement de chair et de métal, guymelefs et pilotes, rouge sang. « Un véritable massacre », murmura Van.

Il sentit Hitomi cacher son visage dans son dos, et l’entendit pleurer doucement. « A peine quelques heures qu’elle est là, pensa-t-il, le cœur serré, et elle souffre déjà. Gaia n’est pas un monde pour elle. »

Mais elle se redressa d’un coup. « Van ! cria-t-elle. Ils…Cid…Fleid…Vite ! Ils…ils veulent tuer Cid ! C’était ça que voulait le pendentif, nous emmener directement à Fleid ! Il faut empêcher ça, Van ! »

Van fit faire un demi-tour serré à Escaflowne et fonça droit dans la direction de Fleid. Il y en avait pour plusieurs heures de vol, mais Escaflowne était sûrement plus rapide qu’une armée de guymelefs, et ils y seraient à temps. Le problème, c’était qu’à lui tout seul, même avec Escaflowne, il ne pouvait pas arrêter une armée. Et il ne pouvait pas faire de détour pour aller demander un escadron spécial à Fanélia, qui, de toutes façons, arriverait trop tard. Il se creusait la tête pour trouver une solution, lorsque soudain, une idée jaillit dans son esprit :

— Hitomi ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où se trouve le premier détachement de l’armée d’Astria ? Dépêche-toi !

Hitomi se concentra.

— Plus au nord, près d’une chaîne de montagnes bleues.

— Parfait ! Ce n’est qu’un détour d’une petite heure qu’on rattrapera facilement.

— Tu veux les envoyer à Fleid ?

— Oui.

Hitomi se tût un instant, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément.

— Mais, Van…Tu attendais ces renforts pour une attaque dans quelques jours, non ? S’ils vont à Fleid, tu ne pourras pas exécuter ton plan…

— Ce n’est pas grave. On le remettra à plus tard. Il est hors de question de laisser Cid.

Hitomi n’ajouta rien, et ils restèrent silencieux très longtemps.

— A quoi penses-tu ? finit par demander Van.

— A ces hommes de Fleid. Ils laissent derrière eux des gens qui les aimaient. Pourquoi cette guerre, Van ? Je croyais…Je croyais qu’ils avaient compris…la dernière fois…Est-ce que Dornkirk avait raison ? Est-ce que le seul désir des hommes est de combattre ?

— Non, Hitomi. Ce n’est pas tout à fait ça. Dornkirk a disparu, mais ses héritiers sont restés : quatre Sorciers ont survécu, et ils ont pris le contrôle de Bazhram par le biais d’un contrôleur de Destin. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’ils veulent, mais ça a encore un rapport avec les Atlantes. Ils ont déclaré la guerre à Fanélia, Astria et Fleid en même temps. Les autres royaumes ne veulent pas s’en mêler.

— Il faut détruire ces Sorciers ! s’écria Hitomi avec ferveur.

Etonné par la passion soudaine de la jeune fille, Van acquiesça sans un mot et ils atteignirent le premier détachement d’Astria peu après.

Les soldats, surpris, s’inclinèrent devant le jeune roi. Le capitaine du détachement accourut.

— Majesté…

— Une armée est en marche vers Fleid, annonça Van sans préambule. Il faut que vous y alliez sans tarder.

— Mais les ordres…La contre-attaque…

— Le plan est changé pour vous. Nous vous attendons à Fleid. Dépêchez-vous.   

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Escaflowne était de nouveau dans les airs. Hitomi garda le silence quelques temps, mais finit par demander :

— Mais Van…S’ils ne voient pas l’armée de Bazhram…ça ne servira à rien !

— C’est là que j’ai besoin de toi.

— De moi ?

— Oui. Tu sais, les choses ont évolué depuis ton départ. Les Mages de Fleid ont fait des recherches sur la puissance Atlante. Au centre du temple de Fortuna, sous la statue, il y avait une autre salle qui cachait un multiplicateur. Si on décuple la puissance de ton pendentif, on devrait pouvoir les démasquer.

— Tu veux dire que si je les cherche comme je le fais d’habitude, la puissance multipliée les fera complètement apparaître ? 

— Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Ça nous évitera beaucoup de morts inutiles.

Hitomi sourit sans répondre. Van était toujours le même. Il y eut un long silence, et la jeune fille finit par réaliser que quelque chose semblait le perturber.

— Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Van ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Hitomi commença à s’inquiéter.

— Ça pourrait être dangereux, dit-il enfin. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras contenir la puissance que le pendentif dégagera, et ce qu’il t’arrivera dans ce cas-là. Tu n’es pas obligée de le faire. Si tu as le moindre doute…

— Je n’ai pas peur, affirma-t-elle.

Puis après une pause, elle ajouta :

— On a survécu à tellement de choses. Je n’arrive pas à imaginer qu’il pourrait m’arriver quoique ce soit.

— C’est là le danger, Hitomi ! s’écria Van, un peu en colère. Il ne faut pas se relâcher. Un seul instant d’inattention, et l’ennemi peut te tuer. C’est quelque chose que tu ne dois pas oublier.

— Mais Van, répliqua doucement la Terrienne, tu seras là.

Van serra plus fort les rênes en signe de contrariété. Elle ne comprenait pas, ou elle ne voulait pas comprendre ! Ce n’était plus pareil. Il avait tellement de choses à faire, à penser, tellement d’indications à donner, tellement de gens à protéger. Il n’était plus libre.

— Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger, Hitomi, dit-il.

Et sans attendre une éventuelle réplique, il ajouta :

— Tu devrais te reposer, maintenant. Il reste encore quelques heures avant Fleid, et il vaut mieux que tu sois en pleine forme.

Sans rien dire, Hitomi se blottit au fond d’Escaflowne. Van se sentait furieux, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. « Je la mets en danger, et après je lui dis que je ne pourrais pas la protéger ! Bon sang, mais quel idiot ! Mais elle ne comprend pas… ».

C’était difficile pour Van de se comprendre lui-même. Il y avait cet étrange sentiment au fond de lui qui lui ordonnait de la protéger ; il ne se sentait pas responsable d’elle, comme il se sentait responsable de tous les habitants de Fanélia, et même de Fleid et d’Astria ; non, c’était différent : c’était naturel, c’était inscrit en lui, quelque chose d’aussi évident que de respirer. Il devait protéger Hitomi. Et malgré tout ce qu’il avait à faire, il ne pouvait pas se mentir, ni se leurrer : si elle courrait le moindre danger, il laisserait tout tomber pour aller la sauver. Il le savait, et il se sentait furieux de ne pas être plus fort.

De longues heures passèrent, sans qu’ils ne se parlent presque plus, et à part un arrêt pour manger un peu des baies trouvées dans une forêt, Escaflowne vola sans interruption. Vers la fin de l’après-midi, Van commençait vraiment à fatiguer, et Hitomi qui n’avait osé rien dire jusque-là, lui proposa de se reposer.

— Non, dit-il. Ce n’est pas la peine. D’ailleurs on arrive en vue de Godazim.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se posaient dans le jardin du palais royal. Van et Hitomi sautèrent au sol, et à peine quelques instant après, le jeune Cid, nouveau Duc de Fleid, même pas âgé d’une dizaine d’années, accourait à leur rencontre. Reconnaissant Hitomi, un sourire ravi illumina le visage du jeune Duc.

— Hitomi ! Vous êtes revenue ? Quelle joie !

— Bonjour, prince…euh…duc. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

— Bienvenue également à vous, Van.

Van inclina la tête en signe de remerciement, puis entra dans le vif du sujet :

— Cid, je suis désolé de vous l’apprendre ainsi, mais les renforts que vous avez envoyés ont été décimés par les armées de Bazhram avant d’atteindre Fanélia.

Le visage du garçon pâlit, il baissa la tête.

— Quelle perte ! murmura-t-il. Je regrette qu’ils n’aient pu vous aider.

— Leur mort est malheureuse, mais un danger pèse sur Fleid. Hitomi a eu une vision.

En quelques mots, Van relata la vision de la jeune fille, et le plan qu’il avait mis au point. Cid l’écouta avec attention, et hocha gravement la tête.

— C’est une excellente idée. Mais d’après vos dires, l’armée de Bazhram n’arrivera pas avant demain, et il va bientôt faire nuit. Soyez mes hôtes, et au matin vous pourrez vous rendre au temple de Fortuna.

Van accepta l’invitation, et, tandis qu’il rangeait Escaflowne, Cid et Hitomi rentrait au palais où le jeune roi les rejoindrait.

— Je suis heureux de votre retour, Hitomi, dit Cid. Votre présence va grandement nous aider. J’ai toujours pensé que Van et vous…

— Duc, le coupa doucement la jeune fille, je ne suis là que pour la durée de la guerre. Après je rentrerai chez moi.

— Oh, fit-il, apparemment déçu. J’aurais pensé…Mais laissons cela. Voici votre chambre, installez-vous et venez nous rejoindre dans la salle à manger.

Cid s’éloigna, Hitomi entra dans la chambre qu’on lui avait attribuée. Elle était belle, mais Hitomi ne s’y sentait pas vraiment à l’aise. Son dernier séjour à Fleid restait intacte dans sa mémoire, la prison, et surtout la plongée dans l’esprit du sorcier Morph qui avait failli lui être mortelle. Ce jour-là, Van lui avait sauvé la vie.

Van.

Il semblait si inquiet, si préoccupé. Merle avait raison : il avait beaucoup trop de choses sur les épaules. Tellement de préoccupations. Et elle venait s’ajouter à tout. Il devait se sentir responsable d’elle, et elle ne voulait pas qu’il ait une inquiétude de plus. Il fallait qu’elle apprenne à s’en sortir toute seule.

Un instant, elle regretta d’être revenue. Elle regretta de ne pas être simplement sur Terre, avec Shinji, Yukari et Amano, tranquille, rire avec eux, sans soucis.

Mais ça ne dura qu’un instant. Elle chassa cette idée très vite, sortit de sa chambre et, avec l’aide d’un serviteur qui la guida, alla jusqu’à la salle à manger.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte.

— Je ne comprend sincèrement pas ce qu’ils cherchent ! Ils attaquent sans stratégie, changent de cible tous les jours… !

Van marchait de long en large en s’agitant. Cid, assis, l’écoutait avec attention. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence d’Hitomi.

— Croyez-vous qu’ils cherchent encore le moyen de contrôler le destin ? demanda Cid.

— Je ne crois pas. Ces Sorciers se moquent de nous. D’après les espions, ils ont recréé une Pythie, de faible ampleur, afin de contrôler l’esprit des habitants de Bazhram. Mais leur façon de faire la guerre est absurde. En fait, c’est comme si ils avaient un but précis.

Van arrêta de tourner en rond, et fronça les sourcils.

— Oui, c’est comme si ils cherchaient à provoquer quelque chose…A obtenir quelque chose… Je ne suis pas sûr, mais…Si seulement on pouvait savoir ce que c’est !

Il leva les yeux, et aperçut Hitomi. Cid tourna la tête, la vit également et lui proposa de s’asseoir et de manger quelque chose. Van la suivit des yeux, sourcils toujours froncés. Le pendentif luisait doucement autour du cou de la jeune fille. Il la fixa pendant un certain temps, jusqu’à ce que, intriguée, elle lève les yeux et le regarde.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Van ?

— Et si…commença-t-il, et si…

Mais il se tût, cette idée était absurde, complètement absurde et sans fondement.

— Et si quoi ? demanda Cid.

— Non, rien. En fait, rien.

Il s’assit à son tour, et resta silencieux. D’abord étonnés, Cid et Hitomi finirent par respecter son silence et bavardèrent joyeusement ensemble.

Van fixait son assiette, incapable de manger, obsédé par cette _idée_ stupide dont il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Et si leur but, c’était le retour d’Hitomi ? Si cette guerre, c’était juste pour qu’Hitomi revienne sur Gaia ?

Mais pourquoi auraient-ils voulu ça ? On ne déclare pas une guerre uniquement pour faire revenir quelqu’un…Et puis, de toutes façons, comment auraient-ils su qu’elle serait revenue ? Non, décidément, cette idée était vraiment absurde. Pourtant, il éleva soudain la voix pour s’adresser à la jeune Terrienne :

— Hitomi ! Est-ce que tu peux lire ton avenir ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son regard vacilla comme si la question la troublait, mais elle finit par répondre d’une voix lente :

— Je ne le fais plus.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle eut un sourire étrange, comme un peu triste.

— Tu as oublié ? demanda-t-elle. On ne peut pas contrôler le Destin. Si on essaye, il se révolte et choisit la pire des solutions. On peut juste essayer de choisir par soi-même.

Elle baissa les yeux, fixa la table, et continua :

— Si j’essaye de lire mon futur, il risque de se réaliser. Et s’il est mauvais, pour moi ou pour les gens que j’aime, je veux laisser une chance que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. C’est pour ça que je ne le fais plus.

Il y eut un silence autour de la table.

— Dans mes visions, je ne vois plus le futur, mais le présent, ajouta-t-elle. Je peux voir les pensées des gens, et leurs intentions, si elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais je ne peux pas dire si ce qu’elles projettent se réaliseront. Dans la pensée unique des soldats de Bazhram, j’ai vu Fleid brûler et Cid mort. Mais c’était seulement leur pensée, et une pensée qui deviendra un futur probable, puis une réalité si nous ne faisons rien.

Elle regarda de nouveau Van.

— Et c’est pour ça que nous sommes là, n’est-ce pas ? Pour empêcher ce qui pourrait arriver. N’est-ce pas, Van ? insista-t-elle.

Il acquiesça sans un mot.

— Alors qu’importe mon avenir, dit-elle.

— Je comprend, répondit-il simplement.

Hitomi se leva alors. « Je vais me coucher », dit-elle. Cid lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Avant de passer la porte, elle se tourna vers Van une dernière fois.

— Van, tu peux retourner à Fanélia. Je me débrouillerai toute seule. Je ne risque rien, et tu as probablement autre chose à faire. 

Le jeune roi se leva d’un coup, comme si ce que venait de dire Hitomi l’avait personnellement blessé, et elle recula d’un pas.

— Nous sommes en guerre, Hitomi ! Je vais là où se trouvent les solutions pour protéger mon peuple. Je suis responsable de lui, tu comprends ? Je dois le protéger, et faire tout pour qu’il ne lui arrive rien. Tu as vu toi-même que la cible de Bazhram était Fleid, et c’est à Fleid que se trouve le moyen d’enrayer cette guerre infernale ! Je suis donc ici. Allen est à Fanélia, et j’ai confiance en lui. Ne t’occupe pas de ce que je fais.

— Désolée.

Blessée par la réaction de Van, la jeune Terrienne sortit, mais la voix du roi l’arrêta encore.

— Hitomi ! Attends.

Elle se tourna vers lui, en évitant son regard.

— Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que tu ne risques rien, et je préfère être là. Quoique tu dises, ton avenir importe. Je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose.

Elle esquissa un sourire, et une lueur s’alluma dans son regard. Lueur que Van éteignit l’instant d’après en ajoutant :

— Tu es probablement encore une fois notre seul espoir d’arrêter cette guerre.

— Oui, bien sûr, fit-elle d’une voix un peu amère.

Elle tourna les talons, marcha d’un pas rapide jusqu’à sa chambre et s’y enferma. Soudain furieuse, elle fixa son reflet dans la glace, et comme s’il s’agissait de Van, lui parla à voix haute : « Je suis votre seul espoir d’arrêter la guerre, n’est-ce pas ? Oh, Van tu n’as pas changé. Ça n’a jamais aucune implication personnelle, avec toi ! Tu agis toujours au nom de quelque chose, à te protéger derrière des prétextes grandioses ou les décisions que prennent les autres. Mais tu ne dis jamais ce que toi tu penses réellement. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous regarder comme des étrangers, même si…nous…ne nous…aimons…plus. » La voix d’Hitomi se brisa sur ces derniers mots, des larmes silencieuses et soudaines coulèrent sur ses joues, et quelque chose lui oppressa le cœur. Elle s’allongea sur le lit en fixant la Lune et la Terre à travers ses pleurs. « Nous pouvons être amis, n’est-ce pas, Van ? Rester amis. Tout cela est fini, derrière nous. Nous pouvons rester amis. Ça ne risque rien, n’est-ce pas, Van ? Juste des amis. » Hitomi ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Lorsqu’il n’entendit plus les pas d’Hitomi dans le couloir, Van se tourna vers la fenêtre, perdu dans des pensées incohérentes, désordonnées, furieuses. Une voix d’enfant s’éleva soudain, et il sursauta. Il avait oublié la présence de Cid.

— Vous avez fait exprès de la blesser, n’est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

Van ne répondit pas tout de suite, détourna les yeux, semblant réfléchir lui-même à la raison de son comportement ; puis se décida :

— Nous sommes dangereux l’un pour l’autre, dit-il.

Puis il sortit sans ajouter un mot. Cid resta longtemps assis à se demander pourquoi les gens agissaient de manière si étrange, quelle était cette force qui leur faisait blesser ceux qu’ils aiment, cette force qui les séparaient des gens qu’ils aiment ? Cette force absurde qui les faisait mentir ? « La raison », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Cid baissa les yeux. La raison, bien sûr.

Cette même raison qui avait fait de lui le fils et l’héritier du Duc de Fleid.

Cid se leva et alla à sa chambre, demandant à tous de le laisser tranquille.

Il enleva sa si lourde couronne, la posa sur une chaise aux dorures brillantes, et grimpa sur son trop grand et trop haut lit. Il s’assit au milieu des draps aux armes de Fleid, et fixa devant lui le reflet dans le miroir, ces courts cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleus à l’expression si grave et ce visage d’enfant sérieux qui avaient été ceux d’un autre avant lui, ceux d’un ex Chevalier Céleste d’Astria qui avait eu la folie d’aimer une princesse promise à un autre. 

Un ex Chevalier accusé d’un double meurtre.

Cid cacha son visage dans ses genoux et se mit à pleurer. A cet instant, il n’était plus qu’un petit garçon abandonné, perdu, à la recherche d’une identité.

 

Hitomi coure à toutes vitesses le long de la route déserte. Là-bas à l’autre bout, la cérémonie pour le mariage de Yukari et d’Amano va bientôt commencer, et elle ne peut pas se permettre d’être en retard. Un bruit de moteur rompt soudain le silence, une moto s’arrête à côté d’elle et Allen retire son casque pour lui proposer de l’emmener. Elle accepte, monte et s’accroche à lui. Moins de quelques secondes plus tard, il la dépose devant une esplanade où des centaines de personnes sont réunies, puis disparaît sur sa moto. Hitomi grimpe les marches en courant, et en haut, Yukari l’accueille en criant :

_— Mais où tu étais ?_

_— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être en retard pour ton mariage._

_— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? C’est toi qui te maries !_

_Hitomi se rend compte alors qu’elle est dans une robe de mariée typique d’Astria, et une joie profonde lui étreint le cœur. Bien sûr, elle se marie ! Elle fronce les sourcils, soudain, elle ne sait plus avec qui. Mais au bout de la rangée, Shinji, en costume, l’attend. Un sourire illumine le visage d’Hitomi, elle se marie, et elle se marie avec Shinji ! Elle s’avance vers lui, prend sa main. Le prêtre ressemble étrangement à Dornkirk. Mais qu’importe, dans le public, Yukari, Amano, Mirana et Allen, présent lui aussi avec Cid, lui sourient._

_Un cri soudain la fait se retourner, « Maaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiitre Vaaaaaaaaaaan ! ! »Van monte les escaliers, la regarde et tente de l’appeler, mais s’effondre en haut de la dernière marche. Merle surgit alors et le secoue en pleurant pour qu’il se relève. Il est couvert de sang, et Hitomi coure vers lui en ignorant les appels de Shinji. Elle s’agenouille près de Van en l’appelant, il ouvre les yeux, la regarde. « Escaflowne s’est rebellé contre moi, dit-il dans un souffle. Je vais mourir. » Hitomi se met à pleurer. « Non ! crie-t-elle. Tu ne mourras pas ! Tu n’as pas le droit de mourir le jour de notre mariage ! Lève-toi, Van, nous devons nous marier ! » Mais Van secoue la tête. « Je suis désolé, dit-il. Si tu ne m’avais pas abandonné, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Tu aurais dû revenir plus tôt. Maintenant je vais mourir. » « Non ! hurle Hitomi en larmes. Tu ne mourras pas ! Je vais changer ton Destin ! Je vais le modifier ! » Un rire démoniaque résonne derrière elle, le prêtre était bien Dornkirk, l’empereur déchu de Zaïbacher qui s’élève maintenant dans les airs. « Que ton souhait soit exaucé ! » fait-il d’une voix terrifiante._

_Hitomi ressent une soudaine brûlure à la poitrine. Elle est maintenant sur Gaia. Et elle se regarde. Elle se voit morte, allongée dans l’herbe, Van la secoue pour la réveiller, le regard du jeune roi est égaré. « Comme c’est étrange de se voir morte, pense-t-elle. Ne t’inquiète pas, Van, je vais bien. » Une main se pose sur son épaule tandis qu’elle regarde avec inquiétude Van se rendre fou à vouloir ressusciter son corps dans l’herbe._

_— Tu as échangé ta vie contre la sienne, dit Folken._

_— Ah, alors j’ai réussi, fait Hitomi, soulagée. Il ne mourra pas. Est-ce qu’il sera heureux ?_

_— Il aura des moments de bonheur._

_— C’est tout ce que je veux. Qu’il soit heureux._

_— C’est ce qu’il désire pour toi aussi._

_— Il n’aura plus à s’inquiéter de moi, maintenant._

_Et Folken disparaît tandis qu’Hitomi s’approche de Van qui hurle son nom avec désespoir. « Je suis là, Van, dit-elle. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je vais bien. »_

 

Hitomi ignora la main tendue de Van et monta toute seule sur Escaflowne. Il était tôt, mais il fallait agir vite. Cid était là avec sa suite, l’air fatigué, mais un sourire sur les lèvres.

— J’ai confiance en vous, dit-il. Revenez après avant de repartir pour Fanélia.

Van acquiesça d’un signe de tête, Hitomi le remercia, et le dragon s’envola vite en direction de Fortuna. Hitomi ne disait rien, le rêve qu’elle avait fait durant la nuit la perturbait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait signifier. Van ne rompit le silence que pour annoncer leur arrivée au temple. Les prêtres les guidèrent jusqu’à la source d’énergie.

— Nous ne la contrôlons pas, prévinrent-ils. S’il arrive quoique ce soit, nous ne pourrons rien faire pour l’en empêcher.

Van jeta un coup d’œil à Hitomi, qui, elle, fixait au sol le cercle représentant Gaia. « Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça sans un mot, et se plaça au centre du cercle.

Un prêtre entra précipitamment. « Les armées de Bazhram sont là ! Le détachement d’Astria vient d’arriver aussi ! ».

Sans attendre, Hitomi leva le pendentif au-dessus de sa tête et ferma les yeux. Le cercle se mit à briller, et une colonne de lumière rose l’entoura bientôt, une pure énergie. Hitomi sentit cette énergie la pénétrer de toute part, et se concentrer dans le pendentif, au creux de son esprit, et grandir, grandir. Elle vit bientôt les armées de Bazhram, mais les dépassa. Il ne suffisait pas de les découvrir, il fallait détruire la sphère qui les contrôlait. L’énergie se décupla encore, et Hitomi se rendit compte qu’elle commençait à perdre le contrôle du pendentif, et que sa propre force à elle se mêlait au pouvoir atlante. Elle se vidait lentement de son énergie. Un instant, elle eut peur et voulut reculer, mais chassa vite cette idée. Qu’importait sa vie, alors qu’elle pourrait par son Pouvoir détruire la machine infernale qui avait de nouveau provoqué cette guerre, et enfin Gaia serait en paix. Définitivement. Elle se força à poursuivre sa recherche dans cet univers noir et effrayant, guidée par la seule lueur de son pendentif d’énergist.

Van la regardait se battre seule dans le cercle, avec un peu d’appréhension. Un prêtre arriva de l’extérieur pour annoncer que les armées de Bazhram étaient maintenant visibles, qu’Hitomi avait réussi. « Reviens, maintenant ! » murmura Van, inquiet. Mais Hitomi ne semblait pas vouloir revenir dans son corps. Elle continuait à utiliser l’énergie atlante. Et soudain, une souffrance violente, brute mais fugace étreignit le cœur de Van. Et il sut à cet instant même qu’Hitomi ne s’en sortirait pas, qu’elle allait mourir, comme une vérité profonde qui serait née soudain au fond de lui

— Arrêtez ça ! hurla-t-il au prêtre. Vous ne voyez pas qu’elle est en train de s’épuiser ? Ramenez-la immédiatement !

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire, Majesté ! répondit l’un d’eux, paniqué. Je vous avais dit que nous ne la contrôlions pas ! Si la jeune fille ne veut pas revenir d’elle même, nous ne pouvons pas l’obliger à le faire !

Van lâcha un juron, et avant même que les prêtres aient pu l’en empêcher, il se jeta au milieu du cercle et plaça ses mains autour de celles d’Hitomi.

Dans l’univers noir qui l’entourait désormais, il apercevait Hitomi au milieu, illuminée d’une lueur intérieure, suivant la lumière rose du pendentif.

— Hitomi ! appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna, et en le voyant, s’étonna.

— Van ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Reviens, Hitomi ! Tu vas mourir !

— Mais Van, je ne peux pas. Je l’ai trouvée !

— De quoi parles-tu ? Attends-moi !

Il courut vers elle, et elle l’attendait en tendant la main. Mais la distance semblait si longue, entre eux, il avait beau courir, il n’arrivait pas à le rejoindre, et son image s’éloignait de lui.

— Hitomi ! Attends !

— Dépêche-toi, Van ! Je…

L’image d’Hitomi commençait à s’effacer, et il comprit qu’elle était en train de mourir. Affolé, il sortit brutalement ses ailes et piqua droit vers elle. Il l’atteignit enfin, la prit dans ses bras, contre lui.

— Tu es là, Van, je sens ton énergie, dit-elle d’une voix moins faible.

— Je suis venu te chercher.

— Pas encore, Van ! Regarde…je l’ai trouvée !

Il tourna alors la tête et vit la machine créée par les Sorciers qui flottait au milieu de cet univers. « Tu la vois ? » demanda Hitomi. Il acquiesça. « Aide-moi à la détruire, Van. Toute seule je ne pourrais pas. »

Sans un mot, Van serra les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. « Allons-y », dit-il. L’un contre l’autre, ils se concentrèrent sur cette unique pensée, détruire la machine, détruire la machine, détruire la machine…, et une fantastique énergie jaillit de leurs mains jointes, de la communion de leur forces se complétant parfaitement, grossit pour créer une énorme boule rose de puissance brute qui se projeta contre la machine, et fit exploser l’univers noir.

A des centaines de kilomètres de Fortuna, un Sorcier regardait avec calme la Pythie éclater. Puis il sortit lentement de la pièce, rejoignit les deux autres. « Tout se passe comme prévu. Le Dragon et la fille de la Lune des Illusions ont uni leur force, et ont utilisé le pouvoir de l’esprit pour détruire la machine. Nous pouvons continuer l’expérience. »

Van ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur Hitomi, tous deux par terre, elle avait encore les yeux fermés. Il se rappela l’explosion, puis…plus rien.

— Majesté ! Vous n’êtes pas mort ! fit l’un des prêtres, soulagé. Vous avez été projeté tous les deux hors du Cercle et…

Van s’écarta d’Hitomi, et sans plus écouter les prêtres, la secoua pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement, et fixa sur lui un regard un peu flou. Van, profondément soulagé en constatant qu’elle n’avait rien, sentit monter en lui une sourde colère issue de la peur terrible qu’il avait ressenti pour elle.

— Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as risqué ! explosa-t-il. Tu aurais pu mourir ! On te demandait juste de révéler les armées, pas de détruire la sphère !

— On a réussi, prononça Hitomi sans prêter attention aux paroles de Van. On a réussi…

— Oui, on a réussi, mais qu’est-ce qui ce serait passé si tu avais été toute seule ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir ? !

— Mais, Van, on a réussi…

Furieux, il se leva. « Là n’est pas la question, jeta-t-il. On aurait pu s’occuper de la sphère plus tard, avec plus de préparation ! Tu as risqué ta vie _pour rien_! »

Et il sortit d’un pas rageur. Hitomi se releva avec l’aide d’un prêtre, déçue, triste.

— Je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère, dit-elle.

— Il a eu très peur pour vous, dit le prêtre. Il s’est jeté d’un coup dans le Cercle lorsqu’il a compris que vous ne reveniez pas.

Hitomi partit en courant à la recherche de Van. Encore une fois, il était venu la sauver. Il fallait qu’elle lui parle, qu’elle lui explique qu’elle ne voulait pas l’inquiéter…Elle le trouva près d’Escaflowne. Il regardait l’horizon, sa colère semblait être retombée.

— Van…je…

— Regarde.

Elle s’approcha alors, et suivit le regard de Van. Là-bas, sur l’horizon, on distinguait les bannières des trois armées, Fleid, Astria, Bazhram. Et elles étaient immobiles, elles ne se battaient pas. Un calme étrange régnait autour d’elles.

— Que…Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Il n’y a pas de bataille !

— La sphère a été détruite, et donc les Sorciers n’ont plus d’emprise sur l’esprit des soldats de Bazhram, dit Van d’une voix neutre. Ils n’ont plus de raison de se battre. La guerre est finie.

Pendant qu’elle réalisait ce qu’il disait, il se tourna vers elle.

— Bravo, Hitomi. Grâce à toi des centaines de vies seront préservées. Mais ne recommence plus jamais ça, d’accord ? Viens, on rentre à Godazim.

 

Quelques heures plus tard.

Encore une fois sur le départ, Van et Hitomi saluaient une dernière fois Cid. On avait recueilli les soldats perdus de Bazhram, et prit les décisions qui s’imposaient. Les dirigeants des pays concernés, Fleid, Bazhram, Astria et bien sûr Fanélia se réuniraient au palais de Fanélia trois jours plus tard afin de conclure la paix, et arrêter une guerre qui n’avait plus de raisons d’être. Cid avait de nouveau proposé aux deux jeunes gens de passer la nuit à Godazim, pour qu’ils reprennent des forces, mais Van avait refusé. Il avait hâte d’être à Fanélia pour régler les problèmes qui avaient dû se poser sur les différents fronts, et bien sûr au palais aussi. Hitomi et Van se parlèrent peu durant le voyage de retour, qui pourtant se prolongea jusqu’au milieu de la nuit. A leur arrivée à Fanélia, le palais était plongé dans l’obscurité, et ils rentrèrent discrètement, vus seulement par quelques gardes.

 

Hitomi s’accouda au balcon de sa chambre avec un soupir, et regarda d’un œil morne le paysage pourtant magnifique qui s’offrait à elle.

Cela faisait trois jours qu’ils étaient rentrés, et elle n’avait pas vu Van depuis. Toujours occupé, toujours ailleurs, à régler les problèmes partout où il s’en posait, elle se demandait vraiment comment il réussissait à tout faire. Elianor se plaignait beaucoup de ses absences, mais à chaque fois la douce et raisonnable Séréna lui rappelait que Van était roi, et donc n’avait que peu de temps pour lui. Hitomi demanda une fois à Elianor pourquoi elle n’accompagnait pas le jeune roi dans ses sorties, pour l’aider ou lui tenir compagnie. Elianor l’avait regardée d’un air stupéfait et incrédule avant de lui dire qu’il était hors de question pour elle de passer ses journées sur l’horrible et terrifiant Escaflowne. D’ailleurs la place d’une femme de condition, future reine, n’était certainement pas sur un guymelef.

Hitomi n’insista pas, et essaya comme elle pouvait de ne pas éclater de rire aux grimaces que faisaient Merle derrière le dos de la _future reine_.

Merle, étrangement plus compréhensive qu’Elianor, ne reprochait jamais à Van de la laisser constamment au palais, et passait le plus clair de son temps autour d’Hitomi, jusqu’au retour de Van qu’elle attendait même s’il rentrait au milieu de la nuit.

 Mirana était arrivée, et Hitomi ne l’avait même pas entr’aperçue. Cid était là aussi, ainsi que le président Marun, le dirigeant de Bazhram, unique république de Gaia.

La réunion avait eu lieu la veille, tard dans la soirée, et Hitomi attendait avec impatience les résultats. Quelque chose tomba soudain près d’elle, et elle poussa un cri de surprise.

— Merle ! Tu m’as fait peur !

— Bonjour, Hitomi.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Oh, rien, j’avais juste envie de te voir.

Mais Merle commença à faire lentement le tour du balcon, signe chez elle d’une envie dévorante de parler. Hitomi attendit patiemment qu’elle se décide, et la fille-chat sauta soudain sur le bord du balcon, se tourna vers elle et annonça d’une voix mystérieuse :

— Après la réunion, hier, Van et Mirana sont restés ensemble pour parler du cas d’Allen…

— Tu étais avec eux ?

— Euh…non, j’attendais maître Van à la porte.

— Tu as _écouté_ leur conversation ? Merle, ça ne se fait pas !

— Je ne l’ai pas écoutée, je l’ai entendue ! se défendit-elle. Et puis zut, tu veux savoir, oui ou non ? Sinon moi je m’en vais !

— Non, non, reste ici, pardon. Alors ?

Satisfaite, Merle miaula, et laissa passer un temps de silence avant de reprendre :

— Mirana voulait que Van lui remette Allen, mais Van a refusé. Il a dit que si Allen se disait innocent, alors c’était vrai, et que de toutes façons, il n’avait aucune raison de tuer Elise et le roi Aston, et puis que c’était pas dans les manières d’Allen d’assassiner les gens. Mirana a dit alors que si Van ne lui livrait pas Allen, et bien elle couperait toute relation avec Fanélia. Van a dit que ce serait dommage, parce que Mirana avait toujours été une amie, qu’elle le resterait toujours pour lui, et aussi que ce serait une perte économique pour les deux pays, mais qu’il ne trahirait pas Allen. Et il est sorti.

Hitomi resta songeuse un instant. Comment Mirana pouvait-elle soupçonner Allen d’avoir assassiné sa sœur et son père ? C’était inconcevable.

— Hitomi…

Merle avait pris sa voix de petite fille apeurée.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Est-ce que…est-ce que tu crois qu’il y aura une guerre entre Astria et Fanélia ?

— Non, répondit catégoriquement Hitomi. Mirana n’est pas stupide.

Merle parut rassurée, et allait ajouter quelque chose quand la voix de Van leur parvint de la cour. « Merle ! Où tu es ? Merle ! »

Merle se pencha dangereusement, et cria :

— Je suis là, maaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiitre Vaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Van leva les yeux, les aperçut. « Bonjour, Hitomi », lança-t-il. Hitomi le salua à son tour, et il se tourna alors vers la fille-chat.

— Merle, je vais au village de Luhm. Est-ce que tu veux venir ?

Elle poussa un cri de joie.

— J’arrive, maître Van !

— Non, Merle ! Ne saute pas !

Mais le fille-chat s’était déjà élancée, sans qu’Hitomi, terrifiée, ne puisse la retenir, et atterrit directement dans les bras de Van, qui, déséquilibré, tomba assis par terre. « Oh, pardon maître Van, fit Merle, penaude. Tu t’es pas fait mal ? » Mais Van à cet instant éclata de rire. Hitomi sentit une émotion étrange l’envahir. Elle avait vu Van sourire, parfois, mais rire, jamais. Cela prouvait qu’il était heureux. Vraiment heureux. Leurs regards se croisèrent soudain, et Van arrêta de rire, mais garda le sourire. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose d’un peu étrange, et Hitomi n’arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Van se remit debout, et levant la tête vers elle :

— Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous, Hitomi ?

Pétrifiée, hésitante, elle hésita, sentant le danger. Elle n’avait pas assez confiance en elle.

— Non, merci, Van, répondit-elle. Je suppose que Merle a envie d’être seule avec toi, et j’ai promis à Séréna de rester avec elle ce matin…

Ce qui était faux. Merle lui lança un regard de chat sauvage, mais Van, s’il était déçu du refus d’Hitomi, ne le montra pas. Il prit la main de Merle, et sans un regard en arrière sortit de la cour du palais.

Hitomi entra alors dans sa chambre, un peu secouée, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire. On frappa alors à la porte.

— Hitomi ! C’est Allen.

— Entre !

Allen ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre.

— Je suis venu te faire un compte rendu de la réunion d’hier soir, dit-il.

— Oh ! merci. Alors ?

— Et bien, Bazhram a accepté d’endosser la responsabilité des dégâts causés pas la guerre. La paix a évidemment été signée.

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

— Le problème, continua Allen, c’est que les Sorciers ont disparu. Personne ne sait où ils sont, et évidemment nous courons un gros risque.

Hitomi garda le silence un instant. De toutes façons, les Sorciers réapparaîtraient à un moment ou à un autre, et là…

— Il faut que j’y aille, dit Allen.

Il s’apprêta à sortir, puis se ravisa un instant.

— Oh, Hitomi ! Il faudrait que tu passes voir l’équipage du Croisé. Ils sont très vexés que tu ne sois pas venue les saluer, et Liden prétend que tu les snobes.

— Je suis désolée. J’ai complètement oublié. J’irais les voir le plus tôt possible !

Allen sourit et sortit. 

 

Merle lança à Van un regard en dessous.

— A quoi tu penses, maître Van ?

— Tu grandis, Merle, dit-il sans la regarder. 

— Et alors ?

— Un jour, tu auras envie de partir pour vivre ta propre vie, et ne plus me suivre.

— Jamais, maître Van ! Ma vie est à tes côtés. Je te laisserai jamais, clama Merle, indignée. Et puis j’ai pas envie de grandir.

Le jeune roi lui sourit.

— Mais si ça arrivait, Merle, n’hésite pas. Parle-m’en. Tiens, on arrive au village.

Van et la fille-chat entrèrent dans le village, où ils furent accueillis par Luhm.

— Me voilà, Luhm. Je suis heureux de te voir.

— Moi aussi, maître Van. Je regrette seulement de vous déranger.

— Tu ne me déranges pas. Ça me fait du bien de sortir un peu des problèmes du palais ! Qu’y a-t-il ? Rien de grave ?

— Non. Lima vient de mettre au monde un fils, et je voulais vous demander d’en être le Protecteur…Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Le regard de Van s’éclaira, tandis que Merle sautait partout en poussant des miaulements de joie stridents.

— C’est merveilleux, Luhm ! s’exclama le jeune roi. Félicitations. Bien sûr que j’accepte d’être le Protecteur de ton fils ! Nous ferons la cérémonie dès que possible.

L’homme-loup s’inclina.

— Vous nous faites un grand honneur.

— Non, Luhm, répliqua Van d’une voix grave. C’est toi qui me fait un grand honneur, d’avoir confiance en moi. Après tout, je ne suis qu’un gamin.

— Non, vous êtes un grand roi. Pourrai-je maintenant vous parler d’une autre affaire, plus délicate ?

Van acquiesça, et suivit Luhm jusqu’à sa cabane où ils s’assirent tous deux, pendant que Merle jouait avec des enfants du village.

— C’est à propos de la jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions, annonça Luhm.

Van sursauta.

— Je suppose que vous avez compris que ce sont Merle et moi qui sommes allés la chercher. La pauvre enfant s’inquiétait tellement pour vous qu’elle est venue m’en parler, et nous avons décidé de tenter de contacter la jeune fille. Merle a volé une énergist et a utilisé le fameux pouvoir de l’esprit pour aller sur la Lune des Illusions. Elle a eu des difficultés, mais heureusement, elle est tout de suite tombée sur Hitomi. Si vous voulez des détails sur son séjour là-bas, demandez à Merle. Ce n’est pas de ça que je veux vous parler. Je suis inquiet, et je me demande si la jeune fille est en sécurité.

— Comment ça ?

— Il y a des mouvements dans l’Ouest, du côté de l’ancienne Zaïbacher. Des messagers d’autres tribus m’ont contacté pour me dire qu’ils avaient aperçu des guymelefs de combat à cape mimétique. Des rumeurs prétendent que quelqu’un démonte et emporte les pièces des machines du palais.

— La palais est sous surveillance ! Des garnisons de Vidarus, Fanélia et Astria y patrouillent jours et nuits, le coupa Van. S’il se passait quoique ce soit, nous le saurions.

— Je ne sais pas. Il y a aussi des mouvements du côté des tribus Morph. Quelques uns sont venus se réfugier dans les villages du Nord en demandant asile. Ils disent que chaque nuit, certains des leurs disparaissent mystérieusement.

— C’est inquiétant, je l’admet. Mais en quoi tout ça concernerait Hitomi ?

Luhm tira des bouffés de sa pipe.

— Une intuition, répondit-il. La jeune fille de la Lune des Illusions a toujours tendance à attirer le danger autour d’elle.

Van se tût et réfléchit. Ce que disait Luhm rejoignait son idée étrange que tout ça avait été fait pour ramener Hitomi sur Gaia. Mais pourquoi ? Cela signifierait que les sorciers avaient tout planifié, et mené cette guerre uniquement dans ce but.

— Mais pourquoi, bon sang ? Pourquoi ? s’écria-t-il en se levant brusquement. C’est absurde, complètement absurde !

— Les raisons de Dornkirk étaient-elles plus sages ? remarqua Luhm avec justesse.

Van s’arrêta de tourner en rond. « Je vais rentrer au palais, Luhm, dit-il, et tenter de tirer cette histoire au clair. Si Hitomi n’est pas en sécurité ici, elle repartira. »

Luhm eut un sourire étrange, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Van sortit, appela Merle, et rentra directement à Fanélia.

Hitomi arriva au palais de bonne humeur. Comme promis, elle était allée voir l’équipage du Croisé qui l’avait accueillie avec des hurlements de joie très peu discrets. D’abord, elle appréhendait un peu les questions et remarques qu’ils ne manqueraient pas de lui faire, mais heureusement, ils s’étaient contenté de la plaisanter sur son refus à la demande en mariage d’Allen lors de son second voyage et aucun d’eux n’avait fait la moindre allusion à Van. Kio et Liden l’appelaient toujours leur Déesse de la Victoire malgré ses protestations. Ils étaient tous si gentils avec elle.

— Mademoiselle ? Excusez-moi…

Une servante la sortit de sa rêverie.

— Oui ?

— Son altesse la reine Mirana d’Astria a exprimé le désir de vous voir dès votre arrivée. Est-ce que vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous prie ?

— Bien sûr !

« La reine Mirana…pensa Hitomi. C’est tellement étrange ! »

Avec un peu d’appréhension, elle entra dans les appartements de son amie. Mirana était debout au milieu de la chambre, et Hitomi eut un choc : au lieu de l’exubérante et coquette princesse qu’elle avait quittée, elle trouvait une reine au visage grave, dont les longs et beaux cheveux blonds étaient désormais tirés en un chignon sévère, et vêtue d’une robe simple et sombre comme celles qu’en portaient Elise.

— Mirana…Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

Le visage de la jeune reine s’éclaira un peu, et un instant, Hitomi crut retrouver la Mirana qu’elle connaissait.

— Vraiment ? Moi aussi, Hitomi. Mais j’avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas me voir.

— Pourquoi ? s’étonna la Terrienne.

Mirana eut un sourire triste. « Tu sais bien. Asseyons-nous. »

Les deux jeunes filles prirent place dans des fauteuils, et un lourd silence s’installa entre elle, avant qu’Hitomi ne le brise :

— Raconte-moi, Mirana. Parle-moi. Tu as l’air si triste.

— Il s’est passé tellement de choses…murmura-t-elle d’une voix lointaine.

Des larmes apparurent soudain dans les yeux de la reine d’Astria, et malgré ses efforts pour les retenir, elles glissèrent sur son visage fatigué.

— Mirana !

— Je…je suis désolée…

Hitomi se leva d’un bond et s’agenouilla devant Mirana, lui prit les mains.

— Raconte-moi, je suis ton amie !

— Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là ! Si tu savais…si tu savais combien je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! J’ai l’impression que maintenant ça ira mieux…Mon père…et Elise… assassinés par Allen…

— Ce ne peut pas être lui !

— Mais on l’a vu, Hitomi ! Des dizaines de personnes l’ont vu ! L’équipage du Croisé a juré qu’il était avec eux mais leur témoignage ne compte pas…Tu sais qu’ils feraient n’importe quoi pour Allen !

— Mais pourquoi les aurait-il tués ? C’est absurde !

— Je ne sais pas, Hitomi, je n’en sais rien ! Mais j’en ai assez de tout ça. La mort de Père et d’Elise, la trahison d’Allen…et…et cette fichue guerre…J’en ai assez d’être reine ! Je…je ne suis pas faite pour ça…Comment Van fait-il ? Je suis tellement fatiguée !

Le cœur serré, Hitomi prit Mirana contre elle en murmurant des mots apaisants.

— Et Dryden ?

— Dryden ! Ce…ce lâche…il est venu me voir l’année dernière pour prononcer publiquement le divorce…il disait qu’il m’aimait…mais en fait il aime sa vie bien plus que moi…il a dit qu’il ne voulait pas être roi…qu’il m’aimait, mais qu’il renonçait à moi car il disait que je ne l’aimait pas…Ce n’est pas vrai, Hitomi ! J’avais appris à l’aimer…Et il est parti…il m’a abandonnée pour retourner sur son navire…Et il a disparu il y a six mois, un peu avant la guerre…J’en ai tellement assez, Hitomi ! Tellement assez…

Lorsque Hitomi ressortit de la chambre de Mirana, une heure plus tard, elle avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur. La détresse de Mirana et son refus de croire à l’innocence d’Allen l’avaient bouleversée. Hitomi entra dans sa chambre, et trouva Merle sur son lit.

— Hitomi ! Van te cherche partout.

— Qu’il aille au diable, murmura-t-elle.

— Quoi ? ? ? cria Merle en sautant sur ses pattes.

— Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je suis fatiguée.

On frappa à la porte, et Van entra peu après. Il avait l’air soucieux.

— Hitomi, tu ne peux pas rester sur Gaia. Tu es en danger.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que cette histoire ?

Le jeune roi résuma sa conversation avec Luhm, lui parla de ses soupçons, et conclut ainsi :

— On vient de m’apprendre que les garnisons qui surveillaient la Citadelle Zaïbacher ont disparu. Cette fois c’est clair, il y a un rapport avec toi. Il n’est pas question que tu restes.

— Je ne partirai pas, affirma Hitomi, des éclairs dans les yeux. J’ai dit que j’aiderai Allen et je ne partirai pas tant que ça ne sera pas fait.

Une lueur dangereuse s’alluma dans le regard de Van, et Merle, un peu apeurée et sentant venir l’affrontement, se recroquevilla derrière le lit d’Hitomi.

— Tu n’es pas en sécurité ! dit Van en serrant les dents. Tu dois rentrer sur la Lune des Illusions, tu entends !

— Tu n’as pas d’ordres à me donner, Van Fanel !

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? fit-il, furieux. Tu te mets en danger pour rien ! Tu es vraiment inconsciente ! Il est hors de question que tu restes ici !

— Vraiment ! Alors c’est parfait ! Je pars ! Je suis sûre que Luhm, ou Gadès, ou Mirana accepteront de me loger !

— Si tu bouges d’ici, j’irais te chercher personnellement avec Escaflowne, et je t’enfermerai !

— Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

Exaspéré, Van fit demi-tour et sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Hitomi blanche de rage et Merle verte de peur.

Il tomba sur Allen qui le regardait d’une air mi-stupéfait, mi-amusé. Il avait apparemment entendue la dispute.

— Tu n’aurais pas pu simplement lui dire que tu ne voulais pas qu’il lui arrive quelque chose de mal ? demanda l’ex-chevalier.

— Toi, Allen, ne te mêle pas de ça ! lança Van d’une voix cassante avant de disparaître dans le couloir, apparemment vraiment furieux.

Au même instant, Allen entendit quelque chose se briser violemment de l’autre côté de la porte. « Et bien, pensa-t-il, partagé entre l’appréhension et le rire, ça promet ! »

Prudemment, il s’éloigna de la chambre d’Hitomi en prenant la direction opposée à celle du jeune roi énervé.

Merle regardait d’un air effaré les restes du vase qu’Hitomi avait projeté à terre dans un élan de rage. Elle ne l’avait jamais vue dans un état pareil. « Comment est-ce qu’il peut se permettre de me dire ce que j’ai à faire ! fulminait la jeune Terrienne. Pour qui il se prend ? Je ne lui ai rien demandé du tout ! Qu’il se mêle de ses affaires ! »

Merle, la trouvant injuste, finit par prendre son courage à deux mains :

— Tu n’as pas le droit de dire ça ! Il veut simplement te protéger.

La colère d’Hitomi sembla disparaître d’un coup, laissant place à une sorte d’épuisement. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux d’un geste las, et eut un sourire un peu pâle.

— Je sais, Merle. Je sais. Je n’aurais pas dû m’énerver comme ça. C’est juste que…Oh et puis zut, laisse tomber.

— Vous n’êtes que des imbéciles.

— Probablement.

Le regard d’Hitomi tomba sur les débris du vase. Elle se mit alors à genoux et commença à ramasser les morceaux.

— Tu aurais pu appeler une domestique, lança Merle.

— Pourquoi ? Je peux le faire toute seule.

— Et tu fais ton lit tous les matins. Tu ranges toi-même tes affaires.

— Et alors ?

— Elianor ne fait pas ça.

— Elianor est une femme de condition, future reine ! répliqua Hitomi.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, et la tension disparut complètement. Merle sauta du lit et aida Hitomi à ranger les morceaux de verre. Brusquement, la fille-chat leva la tête :

— Hitomi ?

— Oui ?

— Je t’aime bien. Mais t’as pas intérêt à le répéter ! menaça-t-elle.

— Moi aussi je t’aime bien, Merle, répondit Hitomi, émue.

Il y eut un silence, puis Merle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche :

— Tu es au courant pour ce soir ?

— Au courant de quoi ?

— Il y a un dîner officiel, avec Mirana et les autres.

— Ah ? Non, je ne savais pas.

— Van devait te le dire, mais il a dû euh…oublier à cause de votre dispute. Tu vas t’habiller comment ?

— Ben euh…

— T’as pas vu ?

Merle se leva d’un bond et alla droit au placard de la chambre qu’Hitomi n’avait jamais ouvert. Elle se leva et rejoignit Merle qui l’ouvrit d’un geste théâtral, et Hitomi poussa un cri d’émerveillement. Des dizaines de superbes robes de toutes les couleurs y étaient pendues. Elle en sortit quelques unes avec un peu de timidité enfantine, l’air d’une petite fille.

— Elles sont merveilleuses, murmura-t-elle.

— Celle-là t’irait bien ! s’écria Merle en sortant une robe vert émeraude.

Hitomi posa les mains sur la soie douce.

—Tu la mettras ? demanda Merle.

Hitomi acquiesça.

— D’où viennent toutes ces robes ? interrogea-t-elle.

— C’est Van. Dès votre retour de Fleid, il a demandé à Séréna de te faire une garde-robe.

Hitomi reposa la robe.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne m’en a rien dit ? J’aurais pu le remercier. Il faut toujours qu’il fasse ce genre de choses en secret.

— Tu sais, Hitomi, Van ne dit jamais rien. Il _fait_. C’est sa façon à lui de montrer aux gens qu’il les aime. Il ne sait pas parler. Je suis avec lui depuis toujours. Je le connais parfaitement.

— Qu’est-ce que tu entends par « il fait » ?

— Et bien, par exemple…il montre ses ailes, c’est une preuve de profonde confiance. Il s’efforce d’être un bon roi, pour ses parents et pour son frère, mais surtout pour son peuple. Il fait d’Allen un général de Fanélia, preuve de respect. Il protège, preuve d’amour.

Hitomi se troubla.

— Rappelle-toi, dit Merle, lors de la Grande Guerre contre Zaïbacher. Il te protégeait tellement. C’était vital pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas te dire qu’il t’aimait, alors il le _faisait_. Il te protégeait. C’était sa façon de te parler. Mais la plupart des gens ne le comprenne pas.

— Mais…

— Aujourd’hui, même si vous n’êtes plus…enfin, tu comprends…et bien il continue à te protéger, et à se soucier de ton bien-être. Ça prouve qu’il te considère encore au moins comme une amie. Je te laisse.

Merle bondit jusqu’à la porte d’un coup, comme si elle en avait trop dit.

— Merle…attends. Je voudrais te poser une question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentille avec moi ? Pourquoi…

Mais la fille-chat avait haussé les épaules et s’était déjà enfuie dans les couloirs. Merle avait compris depuis longtemps que rien n’était possible entre elle et Van, et d’ailleurs elle n’avait jamais envisagé une possibilité _réelle_ d’union avec lui. Mais elle l’aimait énormément, et elle voulait plus que tout au monde qu’il soit heureux. Merle était convaincue qu’Elianor ne le rendrait pas heureux, et qu’Hitomi était la seule qui lui convenait. Mais tous les deux étaient tellement retranchés, sur leurs gardes, persuadés d’avoir fait le bon choix, et se blessant volontairement afin de se protéger d’une éventuelle et très probable _rechute_. Alors si Merle pouvait les aider à se comprendre, et à ouvrir les yeux, elle le ferait.

 

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance malsaine. Hitomi s’était présentée avec Séréna. En la voyant, Van avait eu une expression étrange, et Elianor l’avait foudroyée du regard. Merle, assise dans un coin, regardait la scène avec avidité, curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer. La table avait été dressée de telle manière qu’il n’y ait pas de risques de tension. Van et Cid était chacun en bout de table. A droite du jeune roi, il y avait Mirana, placée à côté du président Marun, qui avait Séréna de l’autre côté. A la gauche de Van, Elianor, puis Allen, qui était séparé de Cid par Hitomi.

Marun discutait tour à tour avec Mirana et Séréna, ravi d’être entouré de si jolies jeunes filles, Elianor ne parlait qu’à Van ou à Mirana. Van ne disait rien. Hitomi essayait désespérément de parler à Cid et Allen avec égalité.

A la fin du dîner, Hitomi se précipita sur le balcon pour respirer. L'atmosphère de la salle était tellement lourde qu’elle avait eu l’impression de manquer d’oxygène. Elle s’appuya sur la balustrade et regarda les étoiles, en évitant la Terre. Un pas se fit entendre, et Allen s’accouda à côté d’elle.

—Ça va ? demanda-t-il. 

— Je déteste ma vie, murmura-t-elle.

— Moi aussi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

— Toi ?

— Eh oui.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, des trois seules femmes que j’ai aimées, aucune ne m’était destinée. La première s’est mariée en mettant au monde un enfant qui maintenant me déteste avant de mourir, la seconde m’a rejeté…

— On était sous l’influence de la machine à contrôler le Destin, Allen. Je ne compte pas.

— _Tu_ étais sous l’influence de la machine. Pas moi. Je t’ai vraiment aimée, Hitomi.

— Allen…je suis désolée.

— Laisse. Quant à la troisième, elle me prend pour un assassin…

— Mirana. Alors tu l’aimes vraiment.

— J’ai appris à la connaître, et à l’aimer pour elle-même, et non plus parce qu’elle ressemblait à Marlène. Tu vois, j’ai aussi le droit de détester ma vie.

Il y eut un silence, puis Hitomi éleva la voix :

— Oui mais toi tu sers à quelque chose. Tout le monde te fait confiance, Van te respecte, ton équipage t’admire, et tu sais qui tu es, ce que tu as à faire. Je croyais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose. Merle m’a dit que tout irait mieux si je revenais. Je l’ai crue. Mais ce n’était que de la vanité. Mon retour n’a rien arrangé du tout.

— Tu as arrêté la guerre !

Comme si elle ne l’entendait pas, Hitomi continua :

— Je voulais tellement aider, réellement, j’aurais voulu que tout s’arrange entre Mirana, Cid et toi, et rentrer sur Terre le cœur en paix, sûre une bonne fois pour toute que tout ça est derrière moi, dire à Shinji que oui, bien sûr je veux vivre avec lui, que c’est ce que je veux le plus au monde, sans réserve, sans crainte de me mentir. Parce que je sais qu’il va se lancer, je l’ai senti. J’avais besoin de venir ici pour être sûre, mettre les choses à plat pour pouvoir avancer dans ma vie sans ce poids que peuvent être les doutes. Mais ça n’a rien changé. Ça a plutôt empiré. Je ne sais plus où j’en suis, je m’embrouille. J’aurais jamais dû revenir. Tout ce que j’ai fait c’est de me troubler encore plus, de me disputer avec Van et…et je crois que j’ai encore trop bu. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Allen.

— Bonne nuit, Hitomi.

La jeune fille disparut dans le palais, et alors Van émergea de l’ombre, s’approcha d’Allen.

— Shinji, c’est son fiancé ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suppose.

Il y eut un long silence.

— J’aimerai savoir ce que le Destin nous réserve encore, murmura Van.

— Moi aussi, fit Allen.

Puis il s’éloigna à la suite d’Hitomi.

Perdu, Van s’accouda au balcon, et regarda la Lune des Illusions. Vérifiant que personne ne regardait, il enleva le haut de son costume de cérémonie, le jeta dans le jardin et sortit ses ailes. Lorsque Elianor voulut le rejoindre, elle ne trouva que quelques plumes douces et lumineuses, et une étrange étoile filante s’éloignant dans le ciel.

 

 

                                   **Fin de la première partie**


	2. L'essence du dragon

Le roi Van Fanel et le général Allen Schézar rentrèrent au palais épuisés. Une semaine s’était écoulée depuis la signature de la paix, et ils avaient travaillé sans relâche pour ramener de l’ordre dans le royaume. La reine Mirana Aston, le Duc Cid de Fleid et le président Marun étaient rentrés dans leur pays respectif dès le lendemain du dîner.

Van et Allen étaient préoccupés : on n’avait aucune nouvelle des garnisons disparues de Zaïbacher, et les rumeurs s’étaient confirmées : les Morph fuyaient cette partie de Gaia, terrorisés par d’étranges disparitions dans leurs rangs, et même les tribus d’hommes-animaux quittaient la région désormais maudite de Zaïbacher pour se réfugier dans les forêts d’Astria, de Vidarus, de Fleid et bien sûr de Fanélia.

Il était impossible de localiser les Sorciers. A croire qu’ils avaient complètement disparu de la surface de la planète.

Et cette attente était la pire : ne pas savoir quand et où l’ennemi allait frapper. Van et Allen avait passé la semaine à sillonner le pays pour recueillir la moindre information, le jeune roi sur Escaflowne, et Allen avec le Croisé et son équipage.

Ils entrèrent au palais, salués par tous, et se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Allen prit place sur un siège, et Van s’écroula littéralement sur son trône, tellement il était fatigué. Mais il se redressa vite, et interrogea du regard les conseillers qui avaient assurés la direction de Fanélia pendant son absence.

— Bienvenue, Majesté. Bazhram a commencé à envoyer les dédommagements en nature, commença Kean. Vidarus et Astria s’en remettent à vous pour résoudre les problèmes dus aux Sorciers en fuite.

— Evidemment, murmura Van.

— Par contre, le Duc de Fleid tient à participer à la chasse, et propose l’aide de ses moines, et nous donne un accès libre au Temple de Fortuna. Il désire être informé de chaque découverte.

Van acquiesça, apparemment soulagé d’obtenir au moins l’aide de Cid.

— Il y a un problème sur la frontière ouest, continua Kean. Une tribu Morph demande l’asile, mais les villages aux alentours refusent de les accueillir à cause de leur mauvaise réputation. Ils ont peur, et c’est compréhensible.

Van fronça les sourcils. Les Morph…Un peuple maudit, tout comme celui du Dieu-Dragon. Tout comme le sien.

— Laissez-les s’installer de l’autre côté de la Forêt des Dragons, ordonna-t-il. Je sais qu’il n’y a aucun village de ce côté. Et donnez-leur l’autorisation de se nourrir dans le périmètre de forêt qui leur sera attribué.

— Mais, Majesté… ! s’écrièrent tous les conseillers, stupéfaits.

— J’ai dit. Autre chose ?

— Un écroulement dans le quartier sud de Fanélia, annonça Iran, le Conseiller Interne. Il semblerait que la reconstruction ait été négligée ici. C’est le quartier pauvre, et…

— Le quartier pauvre ? coupa Van d’une voix cassante. En quoi cela excuse cette négligence ? Tous à Fanélia ont droit à la sécurité, quelle que soit leur richesse ! Les dégâts sont-ils très importants ?

— Deux maisons à terre, le marché sud détruit et un homme a été gravement blessé.

— Vous enverrez une équipe de reconstruction et l’architecte du palais. Je veux qu’on vérifie toutes les fondations, et qu’on refasse tout si nécessaire.

— Majesté, le coût…

— Qu’importe. S’il n’y a pas assez d’argent dans les caisses du royaume, ce qui m’étonnerait beaucoup, et bien vous vous arrangerez avec Litan pour réduire les dépenses à l’intérieur du palais. Vous autoriserez également les vendeurs du marché sud à s’établir sur la Place Bleue. Les personnes dont les maisons se sont écroulées seront logées à l’Auberge Royale ; quant à l’homme qui a été blessé, je veux qu’on le soigne au palais même.

— Bien, votre Altesse, fit Iran, apparemment résigné.

— Encore autre chose ?

— Moi ! intervint Allen.

Jusque-là, il s’était contenté de regarder Van régler ces problèmes avec une certaine admiration. « C’est un grand roi », pensa-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer comme ça.

— Allen ? s’étonna Van. On a passé la semaine ensemble ! Si tu avais quelques chose à me dire, tu aurais pu le faire plus tôt.

— Je voulais juste te signaler en passant que ça fait deux jours que tu n’as pas dormi. Je suppose que maintenant, il n’y a plus rien de très urgent et que tu peux aller te reposer sans que Fanélia souffre de ton absence nocturne…

— Le général Schézar a raison, approuva Litan, l’Intendant du palais. Vous êtes épuisé, et le reste peut bien attendre demain.

— Vous pouvez disposer, fit alors Van en acquiesçant. Merci à vous.

Iran, Kean et Litan s’inclinèrent et sortirent de la salle du trône. Van étouffa un bâillement, et Allen eut un sourire amusé. Le jeune roi avait jusque-là réussi à dissimuler son épuisement, mais la fatigue semblait le rattraper. Il faut dire qu’il ne s’était pas ménagé, et qu’à lui tout seul il avait fait plus de la moitié du travail.

Un cri les fit tous les deux sursauter : « MAAAAAAAAAAAAAITRE VAAAAAAAN ! ! !  s’écria Merle avant de sauter au cou du jeune roi. Tu es revenu ! »

Derrière elle entrèrent Elianor, Séréna et Hitomi. Séréna se jeta dans les bras d’Allen, tandis qu’Elianor bombardait Van de questions à propos de sa santé, questions auxquels il répondait avec un sourire un peu las. Hitomi resta à l’écart, se contentant de lancer un sourire de bienvenue à Allen. Van et elle n’avaient pas vraiment eu l’occasion de se réconcilier.

— Alors ? Quelles nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle.

— Echec sur toute la ligne, répondit Allen. Personne n’a rien de concret à dire.

— Demain j’irai interroger personnellement les Morphs, annonça Van.

— Vous les avez laissé pénétrer à Fanélia ! s’indigna Elianor. Mais enfin, Van, il s’agit d’un peuple maudit et vous connaissez leurs méthodes !

— Ils sont inoffensifs, répondit doucement le roi. La plupart d’entre eux sont pacifiques, et avant d’être un peuple maudit, il s’agit d’un peuple en exil.

— Je savais que tu ne les laisserais pas mourir de faim à la frontière ! lança Hitomi avec un sourire à l’adresse de Van.

Elianor lui lança un regard meurtrier, et Allen devina que les Morphs avaient dû être un sujet de discorde entre les deux jeunes filles. Il avait d’ailleurs remarqué qu’Elianor se montrait particulièrement agressive envers Hitomi, alors que cette dernière n’avait rien fait pour.

— Van, j’avais pensé à une chose, commença justement Elianor. Vous dites ne pas trouver les Sorciers, mais puisque Hitomi en a le pouvoir, pourquoi ne pas lui demander de les trouver ?

Il y eut un silence, où tous regardaient la Terrienne.

— Je peux le faire, affirma-t-elle. C’est une bonne idée. Avec l’aide d’un moine hypnotiseur de Fleid, je peux le faire.

— Tu veux dire, une plongée volontaire ? fit Allen en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée. Rappelle-toi, à chaque fois que tu as fait une plongée de toi-même, tu as failli mourir. Il y a eu la crise avec le Morph du Seigneur Placto où Van t’a ramené de justesse, et puis quand tu as plongé pour le ramener, la fois où Escaflowne est devenu noir, si Merle ne t’avais pas réveillée, vous y seriez restés !

— Sans compter ta plongée pour arrêter la guerre ! ajouta Van. Et tu as dit toi-même qu’à chaque fois ça te faisait souffrir. Il est hors de question de te risquer encore à essayer ça.

— Mais c’est mon choix, Van ! s’écria Hitomi, apparemment énervée. Arrête de prendre les décisions à ma place, sur ce qui est bien ou mal pour moi ! Si je te dis que je peux le faire, c’est que je peux, un point c’est tout ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer une chance de vous aider à cause de considérations privées. La dernière fois que j’ai refusé, tu sais personnellement ce que ça a donné ! Tu as failli mourir ! Et je ne veux pas que quelqu’un risque encore sa vie à cause de moi !

Van serra les lèvres. Merle et Allen craignirent un nouvel affrontement, mais il finit par dire d’une voix calme.

— Très bien. Je vais envoyer un messager à Fleid. Et aussi à Astria, autant que Mirana soit là aussi, ça nous fera une autre sécurité au cas où. Je suppose que si c’est pour toi, elle acceptera de venir.

Sans un mot de plus, Van se leva et sortit de la salle. Merle, hésitante, marcha jusqu’à la porte, mais revint vers les autres.

— Il est très en colère, dit-elle d’une toute petite voix.

— Oui, mais il sait que j’ai raison, répondit Hitomi, butée.

— Est-ce que tu es certaine de pouvoir t’en sortir ? demanda Séréna.

— Je ferais attention.

— Ne nous fais pas le coup de la dernière fois, avec le Morph, promis ? insista Allen.

Hitomi hocha la tête, et un silence s’installa. Séréna avait un air lointain. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu’elle avait fait lorsqu’elle était Dilandau, mais parfois un flash dans sa mémoire lui rappelait les horreurs commises par son terrible double. Ces souvenirs la faisait souffrir. Le Morph…oui, elle se souvenait. Et après, le combat contre Van où _il_ avait désespérément voulu tuer Hitomi. Séréna frissonna, et Allen la prit dans ses bras.

Elianor réfléchissait. Quelque chose l’intriguait. Puis soudain, elle parut comprendre, et se tourna vers Hitomi, l’air stupéfait :

— Mais, bien sûr ! Vous devez être la Fille de la Lune des Illusions ! Celle qui guidait Escaflowne durant la Grande Guerre !

Tous sursautèrent, Merle sortit ses griffes.

— Comment vous savez ça ? demanda Allen, inquiet.

— En tant que noble de Vidarus, je me suis renseignée sur la Grande Guerre. Mais tout le monde sait qu’une Déesse venue de la Lune des Illusions a aidé Escaflowne à vaincre Zaïbacher ! Mais en définitive, vous n’avez rien d’une déesse, ajouta Elianor, perfide.

Hitomi haussa les épaules et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je vais me coucher », dit-elle. Elle sortit de la salle, suivie de Merle qui partit à la recherche de Van. Allen se tourna vers Elianor.

— Comprenez qu’il faut garder la présence d’Hitomi sur Gaia secrète. Elle est en danger.

— Je ne dirais rien, affirma Elianor.

A leur tour, Séréna et Allen sortirent, laissant Elianor seule et pensive.

Trois jours plus tard, Cid et Mirana étaient arrivés. Une pièce avait été préparée spécialement à l’intention de la séance, obscure et uniquement éclairée par des bougies. Hitomi s’était déjà installée, et tous étaient là. On n’attendait que Cid. Il entra, suivi d’un moine.

— Je vous présente le Seigneur Arul, dit-il. C’était le meilleur élève de Placto.

— Est-ce vraiment lui ? demanda Van, méfiant.

— Nous avons fait les vérifications nécessaire, affirma Cid. Hitomi ne risque rien.

Van n’avait pas l’air convaincu, mais il s’adossa au mur. Arul s’assit en face d’Hitomi.

— Etes-vous prête ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui.

— Bien. Faites le vide en vous. Regardez-moi bien droit dans les yeux, et ne pensez plus à rien. Laissez-vous porter.

Hitomi sentit la fumée des bougies s’épaissir, jusqu’à former un brouillard. Une étrange torpeur la prit, et elle crut s’endormir. Lorsqu’elle s’éveilla, elle était de nouveau dans un univers noir. Arul était près d’elle. « Vous pouvez partir, dit-elle. Je préfère me débrouiller seule. Merci beaucoup. »

Surpris, les autres virent Arul se relever d’un coup, l’air sidéré.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda vivement Van.

— Sa puissance est extraordinaire ! Elle a repoussé mon esprit sans efforts !

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle nous prépare encore ? murmura Mirana, inquiète de la savoir seule.

Hitomi sentit l’univers sombre tourner autour d’elle. Des images défilèrent. Des centaines et des centaines de Morphs décharnés, aux yeux tristes et terrorisés, enfermés dans des cages, tendaient leurs mains maigres vers elle. « Au secours ! Aidez-nous ! Aidez-nous ! »

Hitomi sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir. « Oh mon Dieu… »

Les appels retentissaient en elle, la terrifiant. Un Sorcier apparut soudain, sortit un Morph d’une cage. Le Morph terrorisé se mit à hurler, à supplier qu’on le laisse, tandis qu’il l’entraînait dans une salle pleine d’instruments étranges. Des bouts de phrases résonnaient dans la tête d’Hitomi, des mots qui la terrifiaient sans qu’elle en ait besoin de comprendre le sens. « Modifier le pouvoir… » « Capturer l’Essence du Dragon… » « L’Essence du Dragon… » « Continuer l’expérience… » « L’Essence du Dragon… » « Comprendre le Pouvoir Réuni… »

Soudain, Van apparut devant elle, mais ce n’était qu’une partie de sa vision. Il avait un regard étrange, meurtrier. Derrière lui, un autre Van. Celui-là avait ses ailes sorties et semblaient souffrir horriblement. « Van ! » appela-t-elle, incapable de dissocier la réalité de l’illusion. Elle voulut courir vers celui qui souffrait, mais elle sentit quelque chose la transpercer et une douleur horrible l’envahir. Elle tomba à genoux, mit les mains sur sa poitrine d’où venait la souffrance. Lorsqu’elle les regarda, elles étaient couverte de sang. Hitomi hurla.

Tous sursautèrent en l’entendant crier, et Van bondit près d’elle. Mirana prit le poignet d’Hitomi. « Son pouls est très faible, dit-elle, angoissée. On dirait qu’elle nous lâche ! »

Van, furieux et mort d’inquiétude, se tourna violemment vers Arul.

— Ramenez-la !

— Je ne peux pas ! Son esprit m’est fermé.

— Bon sang, est-ce qu’on ne peut pas faire quelque chose ? !

Hitomi se releva en titubant, balayant autour d’elle l’univers noir pour chercher ce qui l’avait blessée. Mais il n’y avait rien. Elle se rendit compte alors que sa blessure avait disparu, alors que la souffrance était encore là. « Une illusion, murmura-t-elle. Encore une illusion. »

Une voix explosa alors dans sa tête. « Il nous faut ramener Dilandau, disait la voix. Que se passera-t-il alors ? Que feront-ils ? Il nous faut ramener Dilandau. »

Le sang d’Hitomi se glaça dans ses veines. « Oh non ! Séréna ! »

Mirana, Allen, Séréna et Van, les plus près d’Hitomi, sursautèrent en l’entendant murmurer le nom de la sœur d’Allen. « Elle m’appelle », murmura Séréna, le regard étrangement fixe. Sans que personne n’ait pu la retenir, elle posa ses mains sur le visage d’Hitomi.

Hitomi se retourna soudain en sentant une présence près d’elle, et aperçut avec terreur que Séréna était là, l’air un peu perdu. « Va-t-en, Séréna ! hurla-t-elle. C’est un piège ! Va-t-en ! »

La voix maléfique résonna à nouveau dans l’univers sombre. « Reviens à nous, Dilandau, reviens à tes créateurs… » « NOOON ! »hurla Hitomi.

A la grande terreur de tous, les yeux bleu pâle de Séréna changèrent d’un coup de couleur pour devenir rouge sang, ses cheveux blonds s’éclaircirent, se fanèrent et prirent une teinte gris-blanc… « C’est pas vrai ! » s’écrièrent Van et Allen en même temps. Mirana s’effraya, et Cid regardait la scène d’un air sidéré, alors que Merle se dissimulait dans un coin. Elianor ne comprenait pas. Arul, lui, savait déjà. Il avait senti l’esprit double de la jeune fille en entrant dans la pièce.

« Je…Elle est… » fit Cid perturbé. « Taisez-vous ! » hurla Merle. Une onde d’énergie sembla naître du corps d’Hitomi, et projeta Séréna à l’autre bout de la pièce. « Elle a repoussé Séréna Schézar aussi », s’exclama Arul, de plus en plus impressionné. Allen se précipita vers sa sœur qui reprenait son apparence lentement. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se jeta en larmes dans les bras de son frère. « Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! Je ne veux pas ! Allen ! Ne les laisse pas me reprendre ! ». Allen serra sa sœur contre lui, accablé et désolé. « Ne t’inquiète pas, petite sœur. Ne t’inquiète pas. »

Cid était désorienté. On lui avait dit que Dilandau avait été tué par Van. Et il apprenait que Séréna Schézar – sa tante ! – était ce même monstre. Et Mirana, le cœur serré, regardait Allen consoler sa sœur en larmes, se demandant comment cet homme si tendre, si sensible, avait pu tuer Elise et son père.

Un bruit les fit tous sursauter, et à part Allen et Séréna, ils reportèrent leur attention sur Hitomi. Elle s’était écroulée sur le sol, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

— Elle…elle est en train de partir ! s’écria Mirana.

— Non ! se révolta Van.

Il posa ses main sur le visage trempé de larmes d’Hitomi, et chercha à l’atteindre. Mais l’esprit de la jeune fille semblait tellement loin. Elle ne répondait pas à ses appels, et c’est à peine s’il sentait sa présence. « Hitomi ! Reviens, bon sang ! Reviens ! »

Mirana sentit à son tour des larmes de peur lui monter aux yeux. Elle craignait tellement qu’Hitomi ne se réveille pas, cette fois. La jeune reine ne pouvait rien faire, le cœur d’Hitomi continuait de battre, et ses compétences de médecine ne servaient à rien dans un cas pareil.

Merle, prise d’une crise d’hystérie, hurlait à Elianor que tout était de sa faute. Cette dernière ne faisait pas attention, fixant avec une sorte d’effroi les efforts désespérés de Van pour ramener Hitomi.

« Reviens, Hitomi ! Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Reviens ! » répétait inlassablement le jeune roi en se concentrant de plus en plus.

Cid ne savait plus où regarder, entre l’horrible surprise de la véritable identité de Dilandau, et la crise d’Hitomi. Tout s’enchaînait trop vite pour lui ; comme lors de la prise de Fleid par Zaïbacher, il avait l’impression de n’être qu’un spectateur terrifié et impuissant.

Arul, fasciné, ne lâchait pas Van et Hitomi du regard. Il n’avait jamais assisté à une telle démonstration de puissance d’esprit. Il était le seul dans la pièce à voir l’aura dorée de pure énergie entourant le roi ranimer lentement l’aura sombre de la jeune fille, l’attirant à lui comme un aimant, et partager sa force pour la faire renaître comme le phénix de ses cendres.  L’aura de la jeune fille se mit à luire faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à revenir entièrement à la vie. Arul crut à cet instant voir des anges voler autour d’eux. « C’est incroyable », murmura-t-il.

Alors les deux auras se mélangèrent et fusionnèrent pour n’en plus faire qu’une seule et unique, une auréole de pure énergie, une puissance jamais égalée.

« HITOMI ! » hurla Van.

La jeune fille ouvrit instantanément les yeux et se mit à respirer de façon saccadée. Van, soulagé et épuisé, murmura de nouveau son prénom. Hitomi se jeta alors à son cou et se mit à pleurer violemment sur son épaule. D’abord déconcerté, il finit par l’entourer de ses bras, pas vraiment à l’aise dans ce rôle de consolateur. « Calme-toi, dit-il doucement. C’est fini, maintenant. Tu ne risques plus rien. »

Mais Hitomi semblait incapable de se calmer, et Van, comprenant qu’aucun mot ne lui ferait de bien, se contenta de la serrer contre lui sans rien dire, oubliant la présence des autres autour de lui.  « C’est…c’est horrible, dit-elle en sanglotant. Ils…ces monstres…ils capturent les Morphs pour les modifier…c’était horrible, Van…ils…les Morphs hurlaient, appelaient au secours et je ne pouvais rien faire ! Je…ne…pouvais…rien faire ! Les Sorciers veulent modifier leurs gênes…Je…Et…et ils ont utilisé mon esprit pour…appeler Séréna ! Je ne voulais pas, j’ai essayer de repousser l’esprit de Séréna…mais ils ont réussi à introduire un nouveau trouble… ils la manipulent de là où ils sont…Séréna ! Je suis désolée ! Je…je ne voulais pas ! »

Elle se remit à pleurer plus fort.

— C’est clair, maintenant, dit Mirana. Ils se sont servis de l’esprit d’Hitomi pour réintroduire son double dans celui de Séréna.

— Quels monstres ! s’exclama Merle, révoltée.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire, maintenant ? demanda Allen d’une voix découragée.

Une voix enfantine s’éleva alors, les faisant sursauter.

— Il y a à Fleid des sages qualifiés, dit Cid. Peut-être là-bas pourra-t-on vous aider. Qu’en pensez vous, Seigneur Arul ?

— Je suis d’accord, acquiesça-t-il. Il ne s’agit que d’un cas de schizophrénie. Un peu spéciale, je l’admets, et qui a pris la forme d’un esprit possédé. Mais en renforçant votre esprit et votre force intérieure, mademoiselle, nous pourrions vous guérir définitivement.

Séréna leva ses yeux mouillés vers eux.

— Vous…pourriez…m’aider ?

— Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ? demanda Allen, plein d’espoir. Vraiment ? Vous le feriez ?

— Evidemment, fit Cid.

— Mais nous devons nous dépêcher, prévint Arul. La prochaine crise risque d’être plus violente, et je ne sais pas quand elle se fera.

Séréna se leva d’un pas un peu chancelant.

— Je peux partir dès maintenant, dit-elle.

— Je viens avec toi ! s’exclama Allen.

— Non, répondit-elle d’une voix douce. Van a besoin de toi ici. Je suis en de bonnes mains. Ne t’inquiète pas, Allen.

Indécis, il ne semblait pas convaincu.

— Tu viendras me voir, ajouta-t-elle.

Alors Allen hocha la tête. Cid et Arul les saluèrent tous, et s’apprêtèrent à sortir.

— Merci, Altesse, dit Allen.

Cid s’immobilisa un instant, mais ne dit rien et finit par sortir. Séréna se pencha sur Hitomi qui n’avait pas bougé, et continuait à pleurer en silence. « Ne t’inquiète pas, Hitomi. Tout ira bien. Je sais que tu m’as défendue. Ce n’est pas ta faute. » La jeune Terrienne hocha la tête, sans qu’on puisse interpréter ce signe comme un acquiescement ou autre chose. Séréna sortit après avoir embrassé son frère.

— Je ne pensais pas que Cid réagirait aussi bien, dit Van.

— Moi non plus, répondit Allen l’air bouleversé.

Tout s’était passé tellement vite que Mirana avait du mal à réaliser que Séréna et Cid étaient déjà partis. Rassurée sur l’état d’Hitomi, elle se leva.

— Bien, dit-elle. Je crois que je vais aussi y aller.

— Tu peux rester pour la nuit, proposa Van. Il y a pas mal de chemin à faire avant Pallas.

Mirana eut l’air d’hésiter, puis acquiesça.

— D’accord, merci, Van. Je rentrerai demain matin.

A cet instant, Elianor qui n’avait pas dit un mot depuis longtemps, éleva la voix :

— Je…je ne comprend rien ! balbutia-t-elle, l’air perdu.

Puis, regardant Van et Hitomi qui était toujours dans ses bras :

— C’est indécent !

Elle s’enfuit en courant.

— Qu’est-ce qui lui prend, encore, à celle-là ? lança Merle, méprisante. Quelle hystérique !

Hitomi et Van semblèrent alors seulement se réveiller. Ils s’écartèrent brusquement l’un de l’autre, l’air profondément gêné.

— Désolée, murmura Hitomi en détournant les yeux.

— C’est rien, marmonna-t-il.

Merle les regarda tous les deux d’un air exaspéré.

— On devrait tous aller se reposer, maintenant, dit Allen. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j’ai l’impression que tout est allé très vite, et j’ai besoin de réfléchir. Oh, et puis Van, si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais bien d’aller expliquer à Elianor ce qui s’est passé.

— Même pour ta sœur ?

— Si ça peut l’aider à mieux comprendre, vas-y.

Van hocha la tête et sortit. Allen se tourna alors vers Hitomi : « Ça ira ? ». Avec un sourire un peu pâle, elle lui fit signe que oui et retourna dans sa chambre, suivie de Mirana.

Merle tapa du pied par terre, l’air mécontent.

— Quels imbéciles, ces deux-là !

— C’est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois, Merle.

Elle haussa les épaules. C’étaient eux qui compliquaient les choses, rien d’autre !

 

Ce soir-là, Hitomi ne vint pas dîner. Mirana avertit que la jeune Terrienne était fatiguée et n’avait pas faim. Van et Allen se regardèrent, consternés. Hitomi n’avait pas forcément aussi bien récupéré qu’elle l’avait dit.

— Je savais qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elle le fasse ! fit Van. Ça nous a avancé à quoi ? On ne sait toujours pas où se cachent les Sorciers, et on risque le retour de Dilandau.

Il s’assit, apparemment énervé.

— Peut-être qu’à Fleid, ils réussiront à soigner Séréna, répondit Allen.

— Je l’espère.

Elianor s’était assise sans un mot. Les révélations de Van l’avaient choquée, et elle avait du mal à lui pardonner le « dérapage » avec Hitomi lors de la plongée. Cette fois elle en était sûre : il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose qui n’était peut-être pas fini.

Merle était assise à côté de Van. Normalement, les êtres-animaux n’étaient pas admis à la table des Humains, mais Van avait « officialisé » Merle. A ceux qui avaient protesté contre sa présence à table, il avait répondu que dans ce cas, il ne pouvait s’asseoir non plus car après tout, il était une sorte d’homme-oiseau…Et si Merle n’avait pas participé au dîner avec le président Marun, c’était uniquement parce qu’elle ne l’avait pas voulu.

— Merle, tu pourras aller voir si Hitomi va bien ? demanda Van.

La jeune fille-chat lui lança un regard en dessous. Elle y serait allée, même sans qu’il lui demande, mais là…

— Pourquoi t’y vas pas, toi, maître Van ?

— Je suppose qu’elle a envie qu’on la laisse tranquille.

Merle n’osa pas relever l’incohérence de ses propos. Elle haussa les épaules et termina de manger en silence.

Lorsqu’elle se leva, Van l’interpella une dernière fois :

— Au fait, Merle ! Avant d’aller te coucher, viens me voir. Il faudrait que je te parle.

— D’accord, maître Van !

Elianor avait relevé la tête, et regarda Merle s’éloigner.

 

Hitomi se recroquevilla dans un coin du balcon et regarda la Terre qui luisait doucement de le ciel. L’air était chaud, mais un vent léger rafraîchissait l’atmosphère.

Hitomi avait toujours détesté le moment de s’endormir, à chaque fois elle avait cette impression désagréable qu’elle ne se réveillerait pas. Et ce soir c’était pire que d’habitude. Les hurlements des Morph étaient trop présents dans sa tête.

Hitomi serra son pendentif dans sa main. Ce serait tellement facile, là, à cet instant souhaiter rentrer sur Terre. Se débarrasser de tous ses problèmes.

Mais elle savait qu’elle ne le ferait pas. Rentrer sur Terre n’arrangerait rien.

Elle soupira. « Van, murmura-t-elle. J’aimerai tellement pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux et dire sans trembler que je ne t’aime plus. »

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi mal à l’aise de sa vie. « Sauf peut-être la fois où j’ai refusé Allen », pensa-t-elle avec un sourire qui s’effaça vite. Elle comprenait brusquement ce qu’avait pu ressentir Mirana, partagée entre Allen et Dryden. « Peut-être lui demander conseil ? Non…Elle a trop de problèmes, déjà, sans que je l’ennuie avec les miens. »

Jusque-là, Hitomi avait pensé qu’elle arriverait à résister. Mais c’était uniquement parce que Van et elle se disputaient que c’était si facile.

Tout à l’heure, lorsqu’elle était restée prisonnière de son esprit, elle avait toujours su qu’il viendrait la chercher. Elle l’attendait, terrifiée, mais elle l’attendait, et elle n’attendait que lui. Elle n’aurait pas pu imaginer que quelqu’un d’autre vienne. Et lorsqu’elle avait senti son énergie l’entourer, cette énergie qui se mêlait et se complétait si bien à la sienne, cette puissance si douce, si réconfortante qui l’appelait, toute sa peur avait disparu, et elle n’avait eu qu’une idée en tête : le rejoindre. Alors elle avait couru dans l’univers sombre pour le retrouver, comme elle avait couru sur la piste d’athlétisme, suivi l’énergie protectrice de Van jusqu’à trouver la lueur de la sortie, et ouvrir les yeux, couvée par son regard inquiet qui s’était éclairé de soulagement en la voyant s’éveiller.

Et lorsqu’elle s’était réfugiée dans ses bras, elle avait eu l’impression d’avoir attendu ça si longtemps, comme si après un très long voyage, elle était enfin arrivée à destination.

Et c’était ça qui lui faisait peur.

Ça la terrifiait d’autant plus qu’elle était sûre d’aimer Shinji.

Shinji qui l’attendait, là-haut, sur la Terre, la Lune des Illusions… « Mais où est l’illusion, et où est la vérité ? se demanda-t-elle. Je suis complètement perdue. »

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus. « Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? murmura-t-elle. Fuir Van ? » Puis elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles. « Vous devez bien vous amuser, à nous regarder, n’est-ce pas, Dornkirk ? Vous devez bien rire. »

Hitomi appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Elle n’avait plus envie de réfléchir, plus envie de se torturer. Et doucement, elle commença à chanter : _Open the door To a room I’ve never been before Counting all the books I’ve read so long…Something is wrong where love has gone…_

Merle l’écouta chanter quelques minutes, se sentant soudain triste, puis fit demi-tour et sortit comme elle était entrée, sans un bruit.

Comme promis, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Van, mais au milieu du couloir, Elianor lui barrait le passage.

— Merle, dit-elle d’une voix un peu tremblante, il faut que je te parle.

— Pas le temps, répliqua la fille-chat. Maître Van m’attend.

— Il discute avec Allen, riposta Elianor. Tu as le temps. Réponds-moi, je veux savoir : qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre Van et cette Hitomi ?

Merle la regarda avec un peu de pitié. Elle n’aimait pas beaucoup Elianor, mais comprenait à peu près ce qu’elle devait ressentir.

— Plus rien, en théorie, répondit-elle pourtant.

— Plus rien ? Explique-moi. Qu’y a-t-il eu entre eux ?

Merle haussa les épaules. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l’aise.

— Ben quoi ? Vous êtes pas la seule fille dans l’univers ! Van a le droit d’en avoir connu d’autres avant vous !

— Pourquoi est-elle là ? Est-ce qu’elle l’aime toujours ?

— On vous l’a dit : elle est là pour nous aider. Et puis zut, vous avez cas le demander directement à Hitomi ou à Van. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous avez pas à vous inquiéter. S’ils continuent à faire les imbéciles comme ça, ils vont sûrement pas se retrouver…

Surprise, Elianor la laissa passer, et avant de disparaître dans le couloir, Merle, perfide, ajouta : « …et c’est bien dommage ! »

Merle courut à quatre pattes jusqu’à la chambre de Van et frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle entra avec précaution, mais la chambre était plongée dans l’obscurité et le jeune roi n’était pas là. Elianor n’avait pas menti. Merle s’asseyait sur le lit, se demandant ce que Van voulait, lorsqu’il entra. Il alluma les chandeliers, ne paraissant pas surpris de la présence de Merle.

— Ah, tu es là, dit-il simplement.

Il retira son épée et la posa sur une chaise, puis alla ouvrir les fenêtres pour laisser entrer l’air. Alors seulement il s’approcha lentement du lit, et s’y assit. Merle savait ce que signifiait son comportement : il voulait lui demander quelque chose d’important pour lui, mais ne savait pas comment s’y prendre.

— Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, maître Van ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander.

Van laissa errer son regard dehors, sur les deux Lunes, puis le reporta sur Merle.

— J’aimerais que tu me racontes ton voyage sur la Lune des Illusions.

La fille-chat tressaillit, embarrassée. Pourtant elle savait qu’un jour il faudrait le faire.

— Je veux tout savoir, Merle.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ben en fait j’ai atterri dans un endroit plein d’herbes. J’étais pas mal fatiguée, mais heureusement Hitomi était là. Et il y avait aussi ce type, Shinji. »

Merle jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Van qui n’avait pas bronché.

« Hitomi lui a demandé de me ramener, et elle m’a mis dans sa chambre. Je lui ai dit qu’il fallait qu’elle revienne, mais elle ne voulait pas. Alors je lui ai tout raconté, pour la guerre, Allen, Cid et Mirana, je lui ai dit que tu avais du mal à tout régler. Alors seulement elle a dit oui. Shinji, il s’est énervé parce qu’il comprenait pas et Hitomi voulait pas lui expliquer. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle parte. Finalement c’est lui qui est parti. On a dormi chez Hitomi, et on est parties le lendemain. On est retourné au « parc », comme a dit Hitomi. Mais avant, y’a sa copine Yukari qui est arrivée et s’est fâchée après elle. Elle disait qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de partir et de faire ça à Shinji. Hitomi a dit qu’elle aimait Shinji, que ça ne changerait rien. »

Cette fois, Merle aperçut une légère crispation sur le visage de Van, mais elle continua bravement : « Yukari a dit que si Hitomi revenait malheureuse et triste, comme elle l’avait été la dernière fois après votre séparation, elle trouverait le moyen de venir ici et elle te tuerait. » Elle se tût, et Van ne disant rien, le silence se prolongea longtemps. Au bout d’un moment, Merle, inquiète, se risqua à intervenir :

— Maître Van ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il sembla se réveiller et la regarda comme s’il était surpris de la trouver là. Il lui sourit.

— Oui, Merle. Ne t’inquiète pas. Et merci.

La fille-chat baissa les oreilles, malheureuse de savoir qu’il souffrait et de ne pas pouvoir l’aider concrètement.

— Dis, maître Van…Pourquoi tu l’as laissée partir, Hitomi ? Puisque tu l’aimais…

Van sursauta, et son regard se troubla.

— Tu sais, Merle…dit-il après un temps de silence. On n’a pas le droit d’enfermer les gens. Chacun doit pouvoir être libre, sans se sentir prisonnier…tu comprends ?

— Oui, répondit-elle, plus lucide qu’elle le laissait croire. Tu voulais laisser Hitomi libre de ses choix. Tu ne voulais pas qu’elle se sente obligée de rester si tu le lui demandais. Tu as peur d’enfermer les gens parce que tu les aimes. Et c’est pour ça aussi que tu n’arrêtes pas de me dire que je peux partir quand je veux. Tu as peur que je me sente obligée de rester près de toi.

Comme Van ne répondait pas, elle comprit qu’elle avait touché juste. Elle eut un sourire un peu triste. « Mais tu sais, Van, si tu ne dis jamais aux gens que tu tiens à eux, ils finissent par croire que tu n’as pas besoin d’eux, alors ils partent pour ne pas te déranger. En agissant comme ça, non seulement tu te fais souffrir, mais tu fais souffrir aussi ceux qui t’aiment. »

Et en trois bonds, elle était à la porte. Lorsqu’elle l’ouvrit, un courant d’air éteignit les chandelles. Merle sortit, abandonnant Van dans le noir. Il s’allongea sur son lit, et se sentit soudain très seul.

 

A Fleid, enfermé dans une cellule du temple de Fortuna, Dilandau hurlait sa rage aux moines qui l’observaient et attendaient la fin de la crise.

 

Hitomi fut réveillée par le soleil de l’aube. Elle s’était endormie sur le balcon sans s’en rendre compte. Elle déplia le bras sur lequel elle s’était appuyée avec une grimace de douleur, et se leva. Elle regarda par dessus le balcon. Il était tellement tôt que les rues de Fanélia étaient encore vides. Son regard se posa plus loin, sur la forêt des Dragons.

Elle rentra alors dans sa chambre, ferma la fenêtre doucement et alla se laver. Elle prit une robe bleu pâle dans le placard et s’habilla. Puis, silencieusement, elle sortit de sa chambre, traversa les couloirs calmes du palais, et demanda à un garde de lui ouvrir la porte. Celui-ci, un peu embêté, n’osa pourtant pas l’en empêcher et lui permit de sortir.

Hitomi marcha dans la ville, sans se presser, admirant la nouvelle Fanélia. Le soleil montait plus haut dans le ciel, les gens sortaient dans les rues, s’interpellant entre eux joyeusement, et saluant la jeune fille comme si elle faisait partie du décor. A la terrasse d’une taverne, elle aperçut Ort, Kio et Liden affalés sur des tables pleines de gobelets vides où ils avaient probablement dormi toute la nuit. Elle sourit, et passa son chemin sans les réveiller.

Elle arriva à la limite de la ville, et s’apprêtait à en sortir quand une voix l’interpella :

— Eh ! Jeune fille !

Hitomi se retourna, et vit un vieil homme assis à l’entrée de Fanélia.

— Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule dehors, dit-il. C’est la saison des amours des dragons terrestres, ils sont tous de sortie.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je sais comment les éviter.

Le vieillard hocha la tête, et haussa les épaules. « Fais attention quand même. »

Hitomi sortit de la ville et entra dans la Forêt des Dragons. Sans hésitations, elle marcha jusqu’à la clairière par laquelle elle était arrivée et s’approcha de la tombe de Folken. Elle s’assit à côté. « Bonjour, Folken. »

 

Van, Elianor et Allen assistaient au départ de Mirana dans la cour du palais, on attendait plus qu’Hitomi. Le vaisseau était près à partir, et la jeune reine s’apprêtait à y monter lorsqu’un cri les fit tous sursauter.

— MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAITRE VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! ! ! !

Merle arrivait à toutes vitesses sur ses quatre pattes, l’air affolé. Elle bondit sur Van.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Merle ?

— C’est Hitomi, maître Van ! Elle était pas dans sa chambre, et le garde qui était de service à la porte a dit qu’elle est sortie il y a déjà plus de trois heures !

— Bon sang ! s’écria Van. Qu’est-ce qu’elle fabrique encore ?

— On ferait mieux d’y aller, intervint Allen. Je vais au Croisé pour voir si un membre de l’équipage ne l’a pas vue !

— Et moi je descend à Fanélia ! Elle est forcément passée par la ville !

Le jeune roi, Merle et Allen partirent en courant et disparurent dans Fanélia. Mirana se tourna alors vers Elianor qui paraissait furieuse. « Il va falloir que vous vous y habituiez, dit-elle. Dès qu’il s’agit d’Hitomi, il est impossible de raisonner ces deux-là. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle monta dans son vaisseau. Il s’envola. Elianor se retrouva de nouveau seule.

Van et Merle interrogeaient les gens sur leur passage. Ravis de pouvoir aider leur roi, chacun faisait de son mieux et bientôt tout Fanélia fut au courant de la disparition de « la jeune amie » du roi. Très vite, une femme vint lui dire qu’on l’avait aperçue se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville. Van remercia tout le monde, et tous les deux coururent jusqu’aux dernières maisons. Un vieillard assis là leur indiqua qu’une jeune fille correspondant à la description d’Hitomi s’était dirigée vers la Forêt des Dragons.

A l’orée des arbres, Van ferma les yeux, se concentra, et visualisa le pendentif d’énergist. L’instant d’après, il pouvait sentir la présence d’Hitomi, et surtout, celle, plus inquiétante, d’un danger. « Reste à quelques pas derrière moi, Merle, dit-il en sortant son épée. Surtout ne fais pas de bruit. » Merle acquiesça en silence, effrayée. Van suivit l’énergie d’Hitomi, et réalisa qu’elle se dirigeait vers la tombe de son frère. Un peu avant la clairière, il demanda à Merle de se cacher dans un buisson.

En voyant Van pénétrer dans la clairière, Hitomi commença à s’agita furieusement. Mais l’homme qui lui tenaient les bras étaient beaucoup trop fort. « Ça valait la peine d’attendre, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Le roi en personne, et sans Escaflowne. Ça n’en sera que plus facile. Je dois te remercier. Tu nous as amplement simplifié la tâche. Je n’aurais jamais cru que tu viendrais toi-même te jeter dans nos bras ! »

Près d’elle, Hitomi vit les deux guymelefs à cape mimétique se préparer. Désespérée, elle mordit violemment dans la main de l’homme qui lui couvrait la bouche. Surpris, il la retira en poussant un cri de douleur.

«  Van ! Attention ! » hurla Hitomi.

Le jeune roi sursauta, et se tourna vers le cri, épée en avant. « Ils ont des capes mimétiques ! » cria de nouveau Hitomi avant que l’homme, furieux, la gifle violemment pour la faire taire.

Mais Van était averti, et il se concentra pour visualiser les guymelefs. « Va-t-en, Merle ! Cours ! Va avertir Allen ! »

Merle affolée bondit de son buisson et commença à courir. Un guymelef lança une lame de fluide vers elle, mais Van la dévia légèrement grâce à son épée, et la fille-chat put disparaître.

— Lâchez votre arme, Altesse, lança une voix.

Un homme sortit alors du couvert des arbres. Il avait les cheveux brun, tirant sur le gris, un bandeau sur l’œil gauche et une énorme cicatrice en travers du visage. Mais surtout, il tenait Hitomi, un couteau sous sa gorge. Van eut un sourire sans joie, et lâcha son épée. Un autre homme descendit alors d’un guymelef et lui attacha les mains.

— Vous êtes raisonnable, Altesse, c’est bien, dit l’homme au bandeau.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait du chat ? demanda celui qui dirigeait le premier guymelef.

— Laissez tomber, répondit l’homme au bandeau, haussant les épaules. Elle n’est pas primée.

— Des chasseurs de primes ! s’exclama Van, furieux.

— Eh oui ! Vous ne saviez pas que les Sorciers avaient mis une énorme prime sur votre tête à tous les deux ? Vous avez eu l’honneur d’être capturés par la bande de Gomo !

— Je vous donnerai le double si vous nous relâchez, lança Van.

— Vous voulez rire ? Nous sommes recherchés dans tous les royaumes de Gaia. Nous n’avons pas d’intérêt à traiter avec l’un d’eux.

— Laissez-la au moins partir, tenta une dernière fois le roi en désignant Hitomi.

— Ne vous fatiguez pas, Altesse ! La prime n’est valable que si on a le couple !

Puis il fit un signe aux autres hommes qui l’entouraient. « On rentre au vaisseau ! » ordonna-t-il. Van et Hitomi furent poussés en avant et forcés à marcher.

— Que s’est-il passé ? demanda le jeune roi à la Terrienne.

— Je suis désolée, Van, dit Hitomi. Je voulais juste aller à la tombe de Folken, et ils étaient cachés dans la forêt…

— Silence ! ordonna l’un des bandits.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d’arriver à une autre clairière, plus grande où était posé un vaisseau ressemblant au Croisé, mais en bien plus neuf…On les fit monter de force et s’asseoir au fond du vaisseau, en compagnie d’une dizaine d’hommes.

Au bout d’un moment, l’un des chasseurs de prime se leva et s’approcha d’eux. Il prit de force le menton tremblant d’Hitomi dans sa main et l’obligea à relever la tête vers lui. « Elle a un joli minois, la gamine ! » dit-il avec un mauvais sourire. Les autres ricanèrent.

Van, sans se préoccuper de ses poignets attachés, se jeta entre la jeune fille et l’homme, le bousculant. « Ne la touche pas ! » gronda-t-il avec rage. Le bandit furieux se releva et frappa avec violence le jeune roi qui tomba brutalement sur le sol, et s’ouvrit la tempe.

— Van ! s’écria Hitomi en s’agenouillant près de lui. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu saignes !

— C’est rien, répondit-il. Reste derrière moi, Hitomi.

Elle obéit, tremblante, et Van se releva en lançant un regard meurtrier au chasseur de prime. A cet instant, Gomo sortit de la cabine de pilotage.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, ici ? demanda-t-il. Vous faites un boucan à réveiller les morts !

— C’est le roitelet, chef, répondit l’homme avec un détestable sourire. Il défend sa femelle comme un vrai dragon !

— Laisse-les, Arly, ordonna Gomo. Les Sorciers les veulent intacts.

Arly haussa les épaules, et s’éloigna d’eux en lançant à Van un regard méchant. Les heures passaient, longues, et Hitomi finit par s’endormir sur l’épaule de Van. Lui essayait de repérer où ils étaient, dans quelle direction ils allaient, mais il n’y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’ils se dirigeaient loin vers l’ouest.

Un autre chasseur de prime entra, et déposa deux assiettes de nourriture et un bol d’eau près d’eux. Puis à la grande surprise de Van, il les détacha. Mais de toutes façons, qu’auraient-ils pu faire, seuls, sans armes, contre une dizaine d’hommes ? « Réveille-toi, Hitomi, dit-il d’une voix douce. Réveille-toi. »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda d’un air un peu étonné, avant de se souvenir. Elle se redressa alors. « Tu devrais manger un peu, dit-il en désignant les assiettes. On ne sait pas combien de temps ça durera, et il vaut mieux prendre des forces. »

Elle acquiesça. « Attends », fit-elle soudain. Elle déchira un morceau de sa robe et le trempa dans le bol d’eau. Puis, sans faire attention aux remarques moqueuses et obscènes des chasseurs de primes, elle nettoya avec douceur le sang et la blessure sur le visage de Van. Déconcerté et interdit, le jeune roi ne bougeait pas.

Hitomi prit ensuite son assiette et commença à manger sans un regard de plus pour Van. En reposant l’assiette, elle s’adossa au mur et garda longtemps le silence. Au bout d’un moment, elle jeta un coup d’œil aux bandits qui ne s’occupaient plus d’eux et se tourna vers le roi.

— Van, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas appeler Escaflowne, comme la dernière fois, quand on était enfermés à Zaïbacher ?

Van eut un sourire approbateur. Il n’y avait pas pensé.

Alors ils se prirent les mains, et fermèrent les yeux, pénétrèrent ensemble dans l’univers sombre. « Escaflowne ! appelèrent-t-ils d’une même voix. Viens, Escaflowne ! » 

Une énergie douce naquit de leurs mains jointes. La forme blanche du guymelef d’Ispano apparut, mais lointaine, trop lointaine…Ils se concentrèrent plus, l’appelèrent de nouveau, mais c’était trop difficile, comme si le guymelef ne les entendait pas. Et soudain Van comprit. Il lâcha les mains d’Hitomi, et ils revinrent à la réalité. « Mais Van… ». Sans répondre, le jeune roi sortit une drag énergist de sa poche. Hitomi leva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre. « C’est la drag énergist d’Escaflowne, dit-il. Je l’ai retirée hier soir par sécurité. Escaflowne était nerveux et se déplaçait tout seul la nuit. » Comprenant soudain ce que ça voulait dire, Hitomi prit un air de désespoir et d’abattement.

— On trouvera un autre moyen, Hitomi, dit-il pour la rassurer. On s’en sortira.

— Oui, répondit-elle. Tu as raison.

Elle lui sourit, et il y avait dans ses yeux une telle lueur de confiance et d’espoir que Van fut convaincu lui-même qu’ils s’en sortiraient. Parce qu’elle croyait tellement en lui qu’il se sentait assez fort pour briser toutes les chaînes qui auraient pu les retenir.

De longues heures passèrent encore, ennuyeuses, interminables ; on leur servit un autre repas. Hitomi s’endormit de nouveau sur son épaule, et Van se sentait gagner par la fatigue lui aussi lorsqu’il sentit que le vaisseau amorçait la descente. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils atterrissaient sans douceur, et Hitomi se réveilla.

Arly vint leur rattacher les poignets, et les jeta sans ménagement à l’extérieur du vaisseau. Il faisait nuit noire, et seule la fraîcheur de l’air fit deviner à Van qu’ils étaient en altitude. Hitomi frissonna. Les pirates allumèrent des flambeaux, et, nerveux, discutaient entre eux, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Des bruits de galop se firent bientôt entendre, et trois chevaux portant des hommes vêtus de noir apparurent. « Nous vous amenons le roi de Fanélia et la fille de la Lune des Illusions, annonça Gomo, avec l’épée royale de Fanélia. »

L’un des hommes descendit de son cheval, prit l’épée et un flambeau et l’approcha du visage de Van et d’Hitomi. A la lueur du feu, les deux jeunes gens constatèrent qu’il s’agissait d’un homme-chien. « C’est bien eux », dit-il en se tournant vers les deux autres.

« Attachez-les aux chevaux, mais surtout séparément, ordonna le deuxième homme. On ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables lorsqu’ils sont ensemble. »

L’homme-chien leur prit les mains et les attacha tous les deux à un cheval différent avant de remonter sur le sien. « Et la récompense ? » demanda Gomo, méfiant.

Le troisième homme lui jeta une énorme bourse en silence. Gomo l’ouvrit, et compta l’or. Son regard s’éclaira. Une vraie fortune. « Allez les gars, on y va. »

Les chasseurs de prime remontèrent dans le vaisseau qui s’envola rapidement. Dès qu’il s’éloigna un peu, le troisième homme, toujours en silence, tendit le bras vers lui. Une lance de fluide jaillit de son bras sur des centaines de mètres et transperça les ailes du vaisseau, déchirant les maintiens des roches flottantes. Horrifiés, Van et Hitomi le virent vaciller, puis perdre rapidement de l’altitude et disparaître derrière une masse sombre, probablement une montagne. L’instant d’après, une énorme explosion fit trembler le sol, et des flammes jaillirent. Sans un regard de plus, les trois hommes firent avancer les chevaux, et, toujours choqués, Hitomi et Van durent suivre. Le trajet ne dura qu’une petite heure, mais l’obscurité rendait la marche pénible aux deux jeunes gens qui trébuchaient fréquemment.

Les trois hommes arrêtèrent enfin leurs montures face à une falaise, et l’homme-chien descendit de son cheval pour s’approcher de la roche. Quelques instants plus tard, devant les yeux stupéfaits de Van et d’Hitomi, l’immense pan de montagne se déplaça lentement et sans un bruit, découvrant une grotte. Les trois chevaux se remirent en route, et les deux jeunes gens durent les suivre dans les profondeurs du gouffre noir.

A Fanélia, c’était la panique. Merle, au lieu d’aller directement voir Allen, entra dans la ville en appelant au secours et en hurlant que le roi était en danger. Les gens eurent peur, certains crurent à une nouvelle invasion, les autres prirent les armes pour aller à la Forêt des Dragons où ils ne trouvèrent que les traces d’un vaisseau.

Lorsque Allen apprit enfin ce qu’il se passait, la colère grondait dans les rues agitées de Fanélia. Entre ceux qui croyaient au retour de l’empire Zaïbacher, ceux qui accusaient Astria, Bazhram ou les Morphs, Merle affolée qui le suppliait de retrouver Van et Hitomi, et surtout Elianor complètement hystérique qui l’accusait de ne pas avoir protégé le roi, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et au lieu de partir lui-même à la poursuite des kidnappeurs, il put seulement envoyer le Croisé, et réunir les trois autres généraux et les conseillers pour une consultation d’urgence.

Comme Allen était l’ami de Van et son plus proche général, il fut implicitement considéré comme le premier d’entre eux, et, généraux comme conseillers, tous lui laissèrent le champ libre pour gérer la crise.

Il demanda à Iran de faire une déclaration pour expliquer ce qu’il se passait et rassurer la population, en disant que ni Bazhram, ni Astria, ni les Morphs n’étaient impliqués, qu’ils devaient avoir confiance en leur roi et que tout allait être mis en œuvre pour le retrouver. La vie devait continuer comme si de rien n’était. Les habitants de Fanélia se calmèrent, mais l’atmosphère de la ville était à la bataille : on avait osé s’attaquer à leur roi, Van Slanzar de Fanel lui-même, dernier des Fanel. Et Allen savait que ça ne pourrait pas rester aussi calme tout le temps, si on ne retrouvait pas très vite le roi, la population s’échaufferait de nouveau et réclamerait des victimes, et il y aurait peut-être une nouvelle guerre. Mais une guerre contre qui ? Allen devinait que cette disparition avait un rapport avec les Sorciers, mais personne ne savait où ils se cachaient.

Lorsque Luhm vint aux nouvelles, Allen lui confia Merle après avoir promis à la fille-chat qui n’arrêtait pas de pleurer de la prévenir dès qu’ils auraient des nouvelles.

Elianor était sur le dos de tout le monde, et lorsque, exaspéré, Allen lui demanda de les laisser travailler, elle alla s’enfermer dans sa chambre, furieuse, après lui avoir rappelé qu’elle était la future reine.

Le Croisé revint tard dans la soirée, et Gadès vint faire son rapport.

— On les a suivi à la trace pendant quelques heures, dit-il, mais on a fini par les perdre. Leur vaisseau est beaucoup plus rapide que notre vieux Croisé. Par contre, on est descendu dans les village environnants, et on a découvert que les Sorciers avaient déposé une énorme prime sur la tête du roi et d’Hitomi.

— Des chasseurs de primes ! s’exclama Allen, révolté.

Comme beaucoup de chevaliers, il désapprouvait ces chasses à l’homme qu’il trouvait dégradantes, et indignes.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant, commandant ? demanda Gadès. On peut pas les laisser aux mains de ces espèces de rats !

— Demain, vous repartirez à leur recherche. Essayez de rejoindre Zaïbacher. Mais surtout n’oubliez pas d’éviter Astria.

— Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, commandant ! répliqua Gadès avec une grimace ironique. On n’a pas l’intention d’aller se jeter dans les prisons de Pallas !

Il sortit. Seul, le général soupira. Maintenant seulement, il pouvait donner libre cours à son inquiétude. Que pouvait faire Van sans Escaflowne ? Et Hitomi, de nouveau en danger, décidément, elle attirait les ennuis sur elle ! Sans compter Séréna à Fleid ; et lui, avec pour mission de protéger et diriger Fanélia pendant l’absence de Van ! Il fit la grimace. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour n’être de nouveau plus qu’un Chevalier Céleste, simple commandant d’un petit fortin sur la frontière d’Astria…

 

Hitomi fut jetée par l’homme-chien dans une cellule obscure et froide.

— Qu’est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? s’inquiéta Van d’une voix furieuse.

— Tu ferais mieux de t’inquiéter de ce qu’on va te faire à toi ! répliqua le deuxième homme avec un rire déplaisant.

En entendant ses mots, Hitomi courut à la porte qui se referma devant elle. Elle tambourina contre le bois dur, en criant « Laissez-le ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! ». Elle n’eut pour toute réponse qu’un rire sardonique. Ils s’éloignèrent et lorsqu’elle fut fatiguée de s’acharner contre la porte, elle alla s’asseoir contre le mur et y appuya la tête en fermant les paupières, soudain désespérée. Elle serra son pendentif dans sa main. « Shinji… » murmura-t-elle. Puis elle bondit d’un coup au milieu de la pièce, et leva les yeux vers le plafond, furieuse. « Varie ! Folken ! appela-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? J’ai essayé de suivre vos conseils. J’ai toujours espéré, j’ai toujours cru que tout irait bien. Mais regardez où nous sommes maintenant ! Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? Répondez-moi ! Répondez-moi ! »

Une lueur apparut dans l’obscurité de la prison, une chaleur réconfortante l’envahit. « Garde confiance », murmura dans sa tête la voix tendre de la mère de Van.

« Garder confiance » répéta Hitomi. Dans un coin de la pièce, elle crut voir Folken lui sourire. La porte s’ouvrit derrière elle, et un homme armé entra. « Suis-moi », dit-il. Hitomi obéit sans discuter. Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs aussi sombres que la prison, avant de déboucher dans une immense salle, pleine d’étranges machines. Au milieu de la pièce, Van était entourée par deux hommes et les quatre Sorciers de Zaïbacher qui les regardaient arriver. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’approchait d’eux, une sourde angoisse l’envahissait.

Curieusement, ils avaient rendu son épée à Van, mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas l’utiliser. Le garde qui tenait Hitomi mit une lame sous la gorge de la jeune fille. L’un des Sorciers se tourna alors vers Van.

— Serez-vous plus coopératif, maintenant, majesté ?

— Non, Van ! dit Hitomi. Ne les écoute pas, ne joue pas leur jeu !

Mais le jeune roi, sans dire un mot, retira son tee-shirt, et quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière douce des ailes de Van éclairaient un peu la salle. Une plume s’envola vers Hitomi.

Les Sorciers sourirent. « Parfait », dit l’un d’eux.

— Qu’est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ? s’écria Hitomi. Pourquoi vous ne nous laissez pas tranquille ?

— Dornkirk n’a pas répondu à toutes les questions, répondit calmement l’un des Sorciers. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais vous êtes tous les deux l’avenir de Gaia. En fait, vous _êtes_ Gaia. Cette planète n’existe que par vos décisions, et les choix que vous faites. Nous désirons tester les différents destins que vous créez. C’est pourquoi nous avons déclaré cette guerre, sachant que par un moyen ou un autre, la fille de la Lune des Illusions l’apprendrait et reviendrait pour aider ses amis. L’esprit humain est si prévisible.

— Vous êtes fous, fit Van en secouant la tête.

— Notre étude se base sur vos réactions face à différentes situations, continua un autre Sorcier sans faire attention à l’intervention de Van, et les nouveaux futurs qu’elles entraînent. Depuis que la fille de la Lune des Illusions est de nouveau sur Gaia, il s’est formé des centaines de futurs différents. Ils changent très fréquemment. L’un d’eux prévoyait même la destruction pure et simple de Gaia.

Van et Hitomi se regardèrent, consternés, incapables de savoir si les Sorciers étaient aussi fous, sinon plus, que Dornkirk, ou s’ils disaient la vérité.

Le reste se passa très vite. L’un des Sorciers fit signe à un garde qui s’approcha de Van par derrière. Avant qu’Hitomi n’ait pu seulement crier pour l’avertir, l’homme avait sorti une espèce de machine qui se greffa aux ailes du jeune roi. L’instant d’après un horrible et sinistre craquement résonna dans l’immense salle, et le garde reprit la machine.

Les pupilles de Van s’étaient figées dans une expression de douleur insoutenable, fixant Hitomi dont les yeux horrifiés s’emplissaient de larmes silencieuses, incapable de prononcer autre chose que le nom du jeune homme. « Van… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les ailes du dernier descendant des Atlantes s’affaissèrent lentement dans un bruissement léger de papier froissé.

« Tes ailes…dit enfin Hitomi, bouleversée. Il…tes belles ailes…il les a brisées ! »

Comme si les derniers mots de la jeune fille l’avaient achevé, Van tomba à genoux, les mains au sol, terrassé par la douleur.

« Bande de monstres ! hurla Hitomi en se débattant, folle de rage et de chagrin. Comment vous avez pu… ? Je vous tuerai ! Je vous tuerai ! »

Elle pouvait ressentir la souffrance de Van au plus profond d’elle même, cette souffrance qui le déchirait la déchirait aussi. Elle continua à hurler sa haine, jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente une piqûre dans son cou. L’instant d’après, un froid glacial la transperça, et elle se sentit envahir par une torpeur artificielle. Elle tomba au sol, endormie.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, Hitomi eut la sensation étrange de remonter à la surface de l’eau, et inspira profondément. L’esprit embrumé, elle regarda autour d’elle. Une immense grotte… d’étranges machines…Elle se souvint soudain et se releva brusquement. Il faisait sombre, elle était apparemment seule. « Van ! appela-t-elle, angoissée. Van ! »

Pas de réponse. Prise d’un sentiment de panique croissant, elle avança instinctivement vers le fond de la grotte.

Une pâle lueur semblait suspendue au mur. Hitomi, avec appréhension, leva la tête.

Un ange aux yeux fermés était pendu à la paroi ses bras écartés, attachés par des cordes. Ses ailes blanches dont la lumière avait pâli tombaient tristement le long de son corps recouverts de blessures encore sanglantes, de traces de coups de fouet.

Hitomi, tétanisée, regarda longuement l’ange avant d’accepter ce qu’elle voyait. « VAN ! » hurla-t-elle. D’un bond, elle sauta sur l’échafaudage et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivée sur la dernière plaque, elle se pencha dangereusement sur le bord, les bras tendus pour le détacher. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, et elle s’énerva vite. Alors elle prit l’épée à la taille de Van et d’un coup sec, trancha les liens de la première main, attira le jeune homme à elle, et coupa le deuxième lien. Déséquilibrée, elle tomba en arrière avec le corps. Un instant sonnée, elle se reprit vite et s’agenouilla près de Van sans faire attention aux larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Avec un soulagement indescriptible, elle vit la poitrine du jeune roi se soulever faiblement. Il n’était pas mort, juste inconscient. Elle prit sa tête sur ses genoux. « Oh Van, mais qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? Ne lâche pas, Van, on va s’en sortir, tu entends ? Tiens bon, on va sortir d’ici, te soigner, tout ira bien, je te le promets ! »

Levant les yeux vers le plafond de la grotte, à travers ses pleurs, elle hurla d’une voix rageuse, sans qu’on puisse savoir à qui elle s’adressait : « Vous entendez ? On va s’en sortir ! »

A cet instant, le pendentif d’énergist se mit à briller, et une lumière bleue apparut soudain, venue de nulle part, et les enveloppa. Les deux corps se soulevèrent doucement, éclairés par la lueur céleste, et disparurent.

Alors les quatre Sorciers sortirent de l’ombre.

— Ils ne sont plus sur Gaia.

— Elle a emmené le Dragon sur la Lune des Illusions, le futur a encore changé.

— Mais ça n’a pas de conséquence sur notre plan. Tout se déroule comme prévu. Nous possédons l’Essence du Dragon.

— L’expérience peut continuer.

L’un des Sorciers se tourna vers un homme-chien. « Allez chercher un Morph. Nous allons commencer la transmutation. »

 

Amano Susumu ramassa sa serviette, essuya la sueur sur son front et la posa autour de ses épaules. Seulement alors, il regarda son temps sur le chronomètre. Avec une grimace, il effaça le résultat si décevant. Aujourd’hui, il ne tenait vraiment pas la forme. Il se tourna alors vers la piste déserte éclairée par le soleil couchant et prit la direction des escaliers. Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec Yukari.

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Amano se retourna, pour voir descendre du ciel une colonne de lumière bleue, qui déposa sur le sol deux silhouettes imprécises avant de disparaître. Amano s’étrangla et courut vers elles. « Kanzaki ! »

 

L’esprit affolé d’Hitomi les avaient déposés là où elle savait qu’elle aurait de l’aide : sur la piste d’athlétisme où Amano s’entraînait chaque soir. Lorsqu’il l’appela, elle ressentit un intense soulagement. Amano ralentit en arrivant près d’eux.

— Hitomi ! Tu es rentrée ! Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ces vêtements ? Et…un ange ? Attends ! Ce n’est pas… ?

— Si, c’est Van ! Aide-moi, Amano, il risque de mourir ! supplia la jeune fille.

Amano regarda l’ange ensanglanté et inconscient, et décida de remettre les explications à plus tard. « Je vais l’emmener à ma voiture. Toi, cours au vestiaire, prends mon sac, la clef y est et rejoins-nous. »

Hitomi partit en courant vers le bâtiment des vestiaires, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sûre maintenant que tout irait bien. Elle était sur Terre, il y avait des gens pour l’aider. Par réflexe, elle entra dans le vestiaire des filles, puis, se rendant compte de son erreur, pénétra dans celui des hommes, attrapa le sac d’Amano et courut le plus vite possible au parking. Amano l’attendait, portant Van toujours inconscient, ainsi que l’épée. Hitomi, nerveuse, prit la clef et ouvrit la voiture. Amano déposa Van sur la banquette arrière avant de monter à la place du conducteur. Hitomi s’assit à côté de lui, et il démarra.

— Ramène-nous chez moi, demanda Hitomi.

— La maison est fermée, tes parents sont repartis après ton départ.

— Ce n’est pas grave, Maman a dû laisser la clef.

— Est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer…

— Plus tard, Amano…Je te jure que je te raconterai tout, mais plus tard !

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ne dit plus rien, jetant juste un coup d’œil de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur pour s’assurer qu’il ne rêvait pas.

Lorsque Hitomi était rentrée trois ans plus tôt, apparaissant de nulle part sur la piste d’athlétisme, ils avaient été obligés de la croire. Elle leur avait parlé, à lui et Yukari, de la boucle temporelle. Lui-même avait rencontré Van deux fois, mais ne se souvenait que de la seconde…Malgré tout, certains des récits de la jeune fille le laissaient un peu perplexe, notamment cette histoire d’Atlantes, et le fait que Van puisse avoir des ailes. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus douter.

Amano se gara devant la maison de Hitomi qui bondit hors de la voiture. Elle courut à la porte, et dans un pot de fleur dénicha la clef. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser entrer Amano portant Van. « Tu peux fermer la voiture ? Et j’ai laissé son épée sur le siège. »

Hitomi alla prendre l’épée et rentra chez elle. Amano l’attendait en haut des escaliers : « Je l’ai posé sur le lit de la chambre d’amis. »

Hitomi monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans la chambre en lâchant l’épée. Lorsque Amano la rejoignit, elle s’était agenouillée devant le lit et tenait la main de Van.

— Ses blessures sont superficielles…Mais je ne sens pas son esprit ! On dirait…on dirait qu’il est parti…répondit Hitomi d’une voix inquiète.

Amano haussa les sourcils. Tout ça était incompréhensible pour lui. « Je vais appeler Yukari » dit-il. Hitomi ne répondit pas, et il sortit, un peu inquiet pour elle, bizarrement aussi pour Van, mais surtout pour Shinji.

Cid marchait dans un des longs couloirs du Temple de Fortuna. Il s’arrêta devant une porte, et hésita à entrer. Des pleurs se firent bientôt entendre.

— Calmez-vous, dit la voix du Seigneur Arul. La crise est fini.

Mais Séréna n’y arrivait pas. Sa crise avait duré plus longtemps que d’habitude et elle était désormais en possession de tous les souvenirs de Dilandau.

— Il faut que vous acceptiez Dilandau, dit encore Arul. Si vous ne l’acceptez pas comme une part de vous-même, il reviendra toujours.

— Mais comment voulez-vous que j’accepte ce monstre avec toutes les horreurs qu’il a faites ! hurla Séréna, au bord de la crise de nerf. Que j’ai faites…Oh mon Dieu, je le hais ! Je le hais !

— Il faut que vous ayez pitié de lui.

— Pitié…de lui ? Ce…ce monstre, ce…cet être inhumain ?

— Il est vous. Et vous avez beaucoup souffert. Si vous vous haïssez vous-même, comment pouvez-vous être en paix ? Dilandau ne disparaîtra jamais, car sinon vous disparaîtriez aussi. Acceptez-le. Acceptez-vous. Pardonnez-lui. Pardonnez-vous. Rien de ce qu’il s’est passé n’était de votre faute.

— Mais je…il…a fait tant de mal ! Tant…de mal…

Il y eut un silence, les pleurs de Séréna séchèrent.

— Vous ne devriez plus avoir de crise avant quelques jours, annonça le Seigneur Arul. Vous êtes en bonne voix de guérison.

On frappa à la porte et Cid entra, bouleversé par ce qu’il venait d’entendre et par la souffrance morale que devait éprouver Séréna, mais il n’en laissa rien paraître.

— Si vous n’êtes pas trop fatigués, je vous propose de dîner avec moi, dit-il après les avoir salués.

Séréna accepta l’invitation, mais Arul la déclina, et la jeune fille rejoignit le petit Duc dans la salle à manger royale du temple. Les premières minutes furent incroyablement longues, lourdes et gênantes, et ce fut Séréna qui prit l’initiative de parler du sujet qui les dérangeait tous les deux autant.

— Pardonnez-moi, altesse, mais…êtes-vous en colère contre Allen ?

Cid sursauta.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il en baissant la tête. C’est difficile de perdre un père et d’apprendre qu’on en possède un autre…D’autant plus accusé d’un double meurtre !

— Allen n’est pas coupable, répliqua Séréna avec sincérité. Comment pouvez-vous en douter ?

— Je ne sais pas. Ma mère avait confiance en lui, mais…

— Van Fanel a aussi confiance en lui, Hitomi Kanzaki de même. Tant de gens lui font confiance, croyez-vous réellement que ce soit sur du vent ? Et comment aurait-il pu assassiner la famille de celle qu’il aimait ? Pour quel motifs se compromettre ainsi ? Il est innocent.

Cid releva ses yeux limpides et purs vers celle qu’il commençait, malgré les difficultés et les doutes, à considérer comme sa tante.

— Je vous crois, dit-il. Mais il n’y a pas que ça. La vérité c’est que je n’ai aucune prétention au trône de Fleid, je ne descend pas de la famille royale. Mais que se passera-t-il si je dévoile mon origine ? Le peuple de Fleid n’acceptera pas d’avoir un…bâtard à sa tête. Le pays risque de plonger dans le chaos.

— Je ne suis pas d’accord, répliqua doucement Séréna. Vous n’avez pas à vous sentir coupable de ce que vous êtes, et le peuple de Fleid ne peut pas vous le reprocher. Malgré votre âge vous avez reconstruit votre pays et en peu de temps il est redevenu ce qu’il était. Ils le savent tous. De plus, le duc de Fleid vous a désigné comme son successeur.

Cid eut l’air d’acquiescer.

— Alors, dit-il d’une voix hésitante et intimidée, est-ce que je peux vous appeler ma tante ?

Le visage triste de Séréna s’illumina d’un sourire. « Oui, répondit-elle. Bien sûr. »

 

Hitomi retira doucement les gants de Van, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Le pendentif se mit à luire doucement, et l’énergist, toujours dans la poche du jeune roi, brilla en réponse.

_Van, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre, regarde la Lune des Illusions avec tristesse._ « Van ! » appela Hitomi. _Merle entre, et il se retourne. « Tu m’as appelé, maître Van ? » « Oui, Merle. Je vais me fiancer. » Merle ouvre la bouche de surprise, regarde autour d’elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu’un « Mais…avec qui… ? » « Elianor d’Alana. » « Quoi ? La fille qui vient de Vidarus ? Mais Maître Van…» « La vie continue, Merle, et je suis le roi de Fanélia. » Merle baisse la tête tristement, fait demi-tour et s’enfuit. Van regarde longuement la porte, et se tourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Un nuage cache la Lune des Illusions._

L’univers sombre réapparut autour d’Hitomi, prenant la place de la vision. Au loin, elle crut voir un ange s’envoler. « Van ! » cria-t-elle en courant vers lui.

_Debout dans la salle de cérémonie, l’air impatient Van, voit s’approcher la procession aux couleurs de l’empire Vidarus. Une jeune fille s’en dégage. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux  bleu pâle, et un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fait une révérence parfaite. « Bonjour, votre Altesse, je suis Elianor d’Alana, nièce de l’Empereur. J’ai été envoyée afin de vous exprimer notre reconnaissance pour l’aide apportée lors de la guerre contre Zaïbacher. »_

_Van a un sourire de remerciement indifférent et lui propose de rester quelques jours à Fanélia avec sa suite._

Un éclair blanc éblouit Hitomi, laissant place à une autre vision.

_Elianor coure dans un couloir du palais, l’air désespéré. Elle s’arrête devant une porte, frappe. « Entrez », fait la voix de Van. Elianor ouvre la porte. Van et Allen la regardent un peu surpris. Le jeune fille baisse les yeux. « Pardon, votre altesse…général…Je…je viens d’apprendre qu’il est temps pour moi de rentrer à Vidarus…et…pardonnez-moi…mais… » Elle lève des yeux embués vers Van. « Je n’ai pas envie de vous quitter. »_

_Allen se recule un peu, l’air de se sentir de trop, et regarde Van qui n’a pas bougé. Le jeune roi tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, son regard se perd dans le ciel. Elianor étouffe un sanglot. Van, lentement, pose ses yeux sur elle. « Eh bien, dit-il d’une voix parfaitement calme, fiançons-nous. » Elianor fixe Van comme si elle n’y croyait pas. Allen a pris un air sidéré. Elianor se jette dans les bras de Van en pleurant de joie._

Hitomi mit fin d’elle-même à la vision. Elle en avait vu assez. Mais l’univers noir disparut encore dans un nouvel éclair blanc.  

_Van s’arrête devant Escaflowne._ « Il est dans la clairière, murmura Hitomi. La guerre n’est pas encore déclarée. » _Il grimpe sur l’épaule de son guymelef, et, lentement décroche le pendentif autour de son cou. Il le regarde un instant, et l’attache à Escaflowne. « Tout a une fin, dit-il. Au moins vous serez ensemble. »_

« Van… » fit Hitomi, bouleversée.

_Van entre en courant dans la clairière, l’air furieux. Devant la tombe de son frère, il hurle : « La guerre, Folken ! Encore une fois ! Ces foutus Sorciers ! Qu’espèrent-ils ? » Le roi se tourne vers Escaflowne, sort de sa poche une drag énergist. Il a sur le visage un air dur. « On est reparti, Escaflowne, dit-il en mettant l’énergist dans le cœur du guymelef. Réveille-toi, honore le pacte du sang et reviens-moi ! »_

_Le cœur d’Escaflowne se met à battre. Van regarde le pendentif, toujours accroché au guymelef. Sans un mot, il monte dans Escaflowne qui se change en dragon. Le guymelef et son pilote s’éloignent dans le ciel._

De nouveau l’univers sombre. Des images de guerre, de batailles…Escaflowne se battant, et Van hurlant sa rage. Hitomi sentit des larmes glisser sur son visage.

_Allen soupire, lève les yeux vers la Lune des Illusions. « Ce serait tellement plus simple si Hitomi était là, dit-il sans y penser. Au moins elle remettrait les idées en place à tout le monde, et on reprendrait courage. »_

_Van se tourne violemment vers Allen, l’air furieux. « N’y pense même pas ! prononce-t-il d’une voix dure. Laisse-la tranquille, qu’il y ait au moins l’un de nous avec le cœur en paix ! Elle n’a pas à sacrifier sa vie pour nous. »_

_« Tu l’aimes encore, Van ? » « Hors sujet. Où en est l’avancée de la frontière nord ? » Allen n’insiste pas. Derrière eux, la petite silhouette de Merle s’éloigne discrètement._

Hitomi essuya ses larmes, et avança dans l’univers sombre, cherchant la présence de Van. Elle sentit soudain son énergie, mais étrange, diffuse, comme si elle était divisée, et une porte apparut devant elle. Avec hésitation, elle l’ouvrit.

Dans une chambre semblable à celle où Gho de Fanel était mort, quatre Van semblaient attendre quelque chose. A son entrée, ils levèrent la tête vers elle, et elle les reconnut.

Dans l’armure de leur première rencontre, furieux et impatient, Van le guerrier, le Dragon.

Vêtu normalement, mais portant fièrement l’épée royale de Fanélia, avec dans les yeux une lueur sérieuse et responsable, Van Slanzar de Fanel, le roi.

Dans un coin, haut comme trois pommes et tremblant de peur, Van l’enfant abandonné.

Et appuyé au mur du fond, bras croisés, farouche et silencieux, Van l’adolescent blessé.

L’Enfant fut le premier à avancer vers elle.

— Tu es venue me chercher ? demanda-t-il de sa voix fragile.

— Oui, répondit Hitomi. Je suis venu te chercher.

Un sourire éclaira son visage, et il se plaça près d’elle. Le Dragon sourit à son tour et les rejoignit. Le roi sembla hésiter, mais finit par prendre place près d’elle aussi. Alors tous se tournèrent vers l’Adolescent, le quatrième, qui les avait regardés rejoindre Hitomi sans un sourire, sans un geste.

— Viens, Van, appela Hitomi. Rentrons.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je rentrerai ? Je suis bien, ici. Je suis en sécurité. Je n’ai plus de problèmes. Je ne souffre plus.

— Je viens parce qu’avec Hitomi je n’ai plus peur, et je ne suis plus seul, dit l’Enfant.

— Je viens parce que je sais que je ne risque rien avec elle, et je dois la protéger, dit le Dragon.

— Je viens car je ne peux pas laisser Fanélia et que je sais qu’elle peut m’y ramener, dit le Roi.

Ils regardèrent tous l’Adolescent, semblant attendre une parole.

— Viens, Van ! supplia Hitomi. Tu ne peux pas rester là ! Tu ne peux pas mourir !

— Pourquoi ? demanda l’Adolescent en la regardant.

Hitomi se tût un instant.

— Pense à tous ceux qui t’attendent, Merle, Allen, Luhm…Tu ne peux pas les laisser.

L’Adolescent eut un sourire d’ironie douloureuse.

— Tu vois, dit-il, toi non plus tu ne sais pas le dire.

Mais il s’avança à son tour vers elle, et se plaça près des autres qui le regardaient, attendant qu’il parle. Mais l’Adolescent prit un air farouche. « Puisqu’elle refuse de dire la véritable raison pour laquelle je reviens, je ne la dirais pas non plus. »

Une lueur bleue les entoura tous les cinq.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hitomi rouvrit les yeux, la tête sur le lit. Elle se redressa. Van était toujours inconscient, mais cette fois elle sentait sa présence. Il prenait juste le temps de se reposer avant de s’éveiller.

Elle lissa les plumes douces et de nouveau lumineuses de ses ailes, puis se releva. « Repose-toi, Van, murmura-t-elle. Tu en as besoin. »

Elle referma la porte de la chambre silencieusement, et descendit. Amano qui n’avait pas osé la déranger l’attendait en bas. Il faisait nuit.

— Il va mieux, dit-elle avec un sourire.

— C’est bien. Yukari ne va pas tarder à arriver.

— Je vais faire du thé.

Hitomi disparut dans la cuisine, laissant Amano seul dans le salon. Il était un peu inquiet sur la suite des évènements. Il avait été heureux qu’Hitomi et Shinji soient ensemble, surtout que la jeune fille semblait aller mieux. Mais après avoir vu l’air avec lequel Hitomi regardait Van, il commençait à se demander comment tout ça allait se terminer. Bien sûr Shinji était son ami, mais Hitomi comptait plus pour Amano, et avant tout il voulait qu’elle soit heureuse. Et puis, quand elle était heureuse, elle courait plus vite.

Hitomi revint avec le thé et des tasses. Elle les déposait sur le table lorsqu’ils entendirent la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se fermer, et Yukari débarqua en courant dans le salon. « Hitomi ! »

Yukari prit son amie dans ses bras, puis la regarda sous toutes les coutures.

— Ça va ? Tu n’es pas blessée ? Tout va bien ? Ta robe est superbe, dommage qu’elle soit déchirée et toute tachée. Ce n’est pas ton sang, au moins ? Ah non puisque tu n’es pas blessée. Ça doit être le sang de Van. Il est où, celui-là ?

— En haut. Il dort, répondit Hitomi, un peu étourdie par le flot de paroles de son amie.

— Tu me le montres ? S’il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiit !

Hitomi acquiesça. Yukari se tourna alors seulement vers Amano, lui sourit et l’embrassa rapidement avant de suivre son amie dans l’escalier. Hitomi ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre, et Yukari passa la tête à travers l’embrasure.

— Wouah, j’adore ses ailes, chuchota-t-elle. En plus il est mignon ! C’est la première fois que je vois un prince d’aussi près !

— Van est roi, répliqua doucement Hitomi en refermant la porte. Et c’est la deuxième fois que tu le vois.

— Ouais, prince, roi, bah ça revient au même ! Et puis vu que je me rappelle pas de la première fois, ça compte pas !

Redevenant soudain sérieuse, elle regarda son amie.

— Et Shinji ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je vais l’appeler, répondit Hitomi. On dînera tous ensemble ce soir.

— Et sa majesté, il a pas le droit de manger ?

— Je ne pense pas qu’il se réveillera avant demain.

Hitomi fit demi-tour et s’apprêta à entrer dans sa chambre, lorsque Yukari ajouta avant de descendre rejoindre Amano : « A propos…Shinji est au courant, pour Van. Il nous a entendu parler, et après il voulait que je lui raconte tout. Je lui ai dit de voir ça avec toi. »

La main d’Hitomi se crispa sur la poignée, une panique irraisonnée la prit. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, un peu perturbée. Sur son lit, une lettre de sa mère.

### Ma petite fille, tu es encore partie. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. J’ai peur pour toi. Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en danger. Ton père est en voyage d’affaire en Europe. Je lui ai dit que tu étais partie chez une amie. Ton frère et moi sommes chez ta grand-mère paternelle. Appelle-moi quand tu rentres. Je t’aime, Maman.

Hitomi décrocha le téléphone, la gorge serrée, tapa le n° de sa grand-mère paternelle et tomba sur le répondeur. « Maman, c’est Hitomi. Je suis rentrée, tout va bien. Je pense que je vais repartir dans pas longtemps, mais ne t’inquiète pas, je ne risque rien et je reviens vite. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi. »

Elle raccrocha, le cœur battant, et composa ensuite le n° de Shinji. « S’il ne répond pas à la troisième, je raccroche », pensa-t-elle, crispée. Mais la voix de Shinji se fit entendre dès la première sonnerie.

— Allô ?

— Shinji…c’est moi.

— Hitomi ! Tu es rentrée ! s’écria-t-il, fou de joie. Tu es chez toi ?

— Oui. Tu viens ? Amano et Yukari sont là. On dînera ensemble.

— Pas de problème, je prends un taxi, je suis là dans cinq minutes.

Hitomi raccrocha, et se changea. Elle sortit de sa chambre, vérifia que Van ne bougeait pas et descendit. Yukari, enthousiaste, s’était mise à la cuisine et donnait des directives à Amano pour qu’il mette la table. Hitomi l’aida jusqu’au moment où elle entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. Elle se précipita, et se jeta dans les bras de Shinji.

— Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, murmura-t-elle.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il, ému.

Il se pencha pour l’embrasser. « Shinji, il faut que je te dise, j’ai ramené… »

— A TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE ! ! ! hurla Yukari.

Hitomi leur raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qu’il s’était passé sur Gaia. Shinji n’arrivait pas à en écouter la moitié, obsédé par l’idée que Van Fanel était au premier étage, et il crevait de jalousie sans raison réelle, Hitomi avait été comme d’habitude avec lui, rien ne montrait que quoique ce soit avait changé.

Le reste de la soirée fut plus agréable. Yukari se passionnait à tout ce qui touchait Allen Schézar, à un tel point que Amano finit par faire semblant de se fâcher. Ils rirent, et Shinji se sentit plus à l’aise. Il aurait seulement voulu se retrouver seul avec Hitomi pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair à propos de Van.

Yukari déclara qu’elle resterait dormir chez Hitomi, et Amano raccompagna Shinji.

— Est-ce que tu crois que je dois craindre quelque chose de Van ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

— Euh…fit Amano, mal à l’aise. Je ne sais pas si tu dois avoir peur de Van, mais il faut que tu aies confiance en Hitomi.

Yukari était déjà couchée, sur un matelas dans la chambre d’Hitomi. Celle-ci alla vérifier que Van allait bien avant de la rejoindre.

— Bon, maintenant qu’on est toutes les deux, raconte-moi ! demanda Yukari, impatiente.

Hitomi s’allongea sur son lit.

— Raconter quoi ?

— Oh, allez, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire qu’il n’y a rien eu. Tu crois que Van t’aime encore ?

— Yu, il est fiancé !

— Ça veut rien dire du tout ! Elle est comment, sa fiancée ?

Hitomi, d’abord réticente, se mit à parler d’Elianor. D’abord objectivement, puis, de plus en plus, en faisant ressortir ses défauts.

— Tu es jalouse, fit remarquer Yukari.

Hitomi, interdite, se tût un instant, puis cacha son visage dans ses mains.

— Oui ! cria-elle soudain avec désespoir. Je crève de jalousie ! Je ne supporte pas de la voir près de lui ! Je ne supporte pas l’idée qu’il va l’épouser !

— Hitomi…Tu es toujours amoureuse de Van…

— Non ! Si ! Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, j’en ai assez de tout ça !

Hitomi se mit à pleurer dans son oreiller. Alarmée, Yukari la prit dans ses bras.

— Eh…calme-toi, c’est pas si grave…

— J’aime Shinji…mais je ne supporte pas que Van s’éloigne de moi…Qu’est-ce que je dois faire, Yukari ?

— Arrêter de réfléchir. Et ne t’inquiète pas, Hitomi, ça s’arrangera.

Puis reprenant son ton joyeux, elle ajouta :

— Enfin, personnellement, j’aime bien Van. Il est moins baraqué que Shinji, c’est sûr, mais il a des ailes et il est roi, ça compense largement ! Je rêve de pouvoir dire à tout le monde que ma meilleure amie est reine ! Ouais, ça, ça crée des relations !

Hitomi sourit et lui envoya son oreiller dans la figure. « Qu’est-ce que t’es bête ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire ensemble, et Hitomi se sentit mieux. Yukari posa les coudes sur le lit d’Hitomi, et lui demanda d’un ton rêveur :

— Parle-moi d’Allen !

— Encore ? Mais enfin, Yukari, je t’ai déjà tout dit.

— Ah, mais tu ne comprends pas ! Amano dimension chevalier, moi ça me rend dingue !

Elles parlèrent longtemps, rirent beaucoup. Lorsque Hitomi s’endormit, Yukari reprit son sérieux et la regarda. Le visage de son amie paraissait plus calme, et elle souriait un peu dans son sommeil. Yukari se demanda à qui elle rêvait…Elle se leva, et entra dans la chambre d’amis. La lueur des ailes la guida, elle se pencha sur le visage de Van, l’observa dans les moindres détails. Puis elle se redressa, sortit en silence et se recoucha. « Van Fanel, pensa-t-elle, je crois que je t’aime bien. »

 

Amano revint tôt le matin pour apporter des vêtements propres pour Van. « Ils sont un peu petits pour moi, je me suis dit que ça lui irait peut-être. »

Pendant qu’Hitomi et Yukari préparaient le petit déjeuner, il monta déposer les vêtements dans la chambre. Il allait sortir quand Van bougea.

Van émergea de son sommeil avec l’impression d’avoir mal partout. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit un visage penché vers lui.

— Allen ?

— Non, moi c’est Amano.

— Amano ? Hitomi m’a ramené sur la Lune des Illusions ?

— Tu vas rire, mais je comprend rien du tout à ce que tu racontes. J’ai laissé des vêtements propres. Change-toi, et puis rejoins-nous en bas pour le petit déjeuner. Hitomi sera contente que tu ailles mieux.

Amano sortit, laissant Van seul et un peu sonné.

— Sa majesté s’est réveillé, annonça Amano.

— Van ! s’écria Hitomi, prête à monter.

— Si j’étais toi j’attendrais un peu. Il va descendre. Je suppose qu’il se change.

Hitomi, impatiente, tournait en rond lorsque Van descendit l’escalier. En le voyant, elle se figea. Jean, chemise et il n’avait pas remis ses gants.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, intrigué par l’attitude d’Hitomi.

— Non, rien, fit-elle en secouant la tête. C’est juste que c’est étrange de te voir habillé comme ça. J’ai pas l’habitude.

Yukari émergea de la cuisine, les mains sur les hanches.

— Ouais, bah t’es plus impressionnant avec tes ailes ! lança-t-elle.

— Tes ailes ! se souvint Hitomi. Comment…

— Ne t’inquiète pas, elles se répareront automatiquement la prochaine fois que je les utiliserai. Mais…comment est-ce qu’on est arrivé ici ?

Hitomi lui raconta le voyage.

— Je te dois encore la vie, Hitomi, dit Van gravement.

Elle haussa les épaules, et lui proposa de s’asseoir. Yukari trouvait très agaçant de ne pas comprendre les paroles de Van.

Après le repas, Hitomi lui proposa de lui faire visiter la ville. Amano et Yukari les laissèrent seuls, et la jeune fille parlait tout le temps, commentait chaque chose pour qu’il n’y ait pas de blanc. Elle lui montra les rues, le parc où Merle avait atterri…

Au moment où ils arrivaient dans la rue de la maison d’Hitomi, Van dit, songeur :

— Ton monde est très intéressant. Je comprends que tu aies voulu y revenir.

Hitomi s’arrêta net.

— Ce n’est pas ça du tout, Van ! La Terre me paraît beaucoup moins extraordinaire que Gaia, tu sais que ce n’est pas ça ! Je _devais_ rentrer, mes parents et Yukari et…

Elle se tût. Van avait posé une main sur son épaule et lui souriait.

— Eh, ne t’inquiète pas, Hitomi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge serré, lorsqu’elle vit Shinji, devant chez elle, qui les regardait. « Viens, on rentre », murmura-t-elle.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle sourit à Shinji, crispée, et se tourna vers Van.

— Van, je te présente Shinji.

La tension monta d’un cran, les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent de la tête d’un air glacial, et Hitomi, de plus en plus nerveuse les fit rentrer. Pendant qu’ils s’asseyaient près d’Amano et de Yukari, Hitomi s’enfuit dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Yukari la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

— Ouh l’ambiance ! fit-elle en faisant la grimace. Ça n’a jamais été aussi lourd ! Shinji a des airs de meurtrier et Van joue les indifférents superbes ! 

— Qu’est-ce que je fais ? paniqua Hitomi. J’aurais jamais dû ramener Van sur Terre !

— Eh, reste calme ! T’as rien à te reprocher.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent les garçons dans le salon avec le thé. L’atmosphère d’abord tendue devint plus légère une fois que la conversation fut lancée. Yukari interrogea Van sur le vie à Fanélia, et finit par lui demander, enthousiaste :

— Et tu voudrais pas m’y emmener, histoire de savoir ce que ça fait d’être invitée par un roi ?

— Merle n’aime pas que je ramène des filles à la maison, répondit Van avec un sourire, traduit par Hitomi.

Puis il ajouta, l’air de s’amuser :

— Et puis je ne me sentirais pas en sécurité avec une fille qui veut m’assassiner.

Hitomi, comprenant seulement ce qu’elle venait de traduire, le regarda d’un air stupéfait, de même que Yukari. Puis soudain les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, et Van sourit. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de jouer ce genre de jeux de parole, mais curieusement, cette fois il avait eu envie de provoquer Hitomi…et Shinji. Le jeune roi croisa le regard pétillant d’Hitomi, furtivement, elle détourna les yeux presque aussitôt, avec une légère rougeur, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose d’interdit. L’échange n’avait pas échappé à Shinji.

« Je pourrais te parler ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille. Elle acquiesça, et ils montèrent.

Van resta un instant immobile. Yukari et Amano le regardaient avec tension, se demandant ce qu’il allait faire. Avec lenteur, il monta à son tour l’escalier. En passant devant une porte, qu’il devina être celle de la chambre d’Hitomi, il entendit des éclats de voix

—…amener ici ! 

—Mais puisque je te dis qu’il n’y a plus rien entre Van et moi ! Nous sommes justes amis ! Je n’allais pas le laisser mourir ! 

Le jeune roi eut un sourire oscillant entre le cynisme et l’ironie. Il entra dans sa chambre, et remis son pantalon taché de sang en vérifiant que l’énergist y était toujours . Il enfila ses gants, attacha son épée à sa taille et ressortit. Il descendit les escaliers et se tourna vers Yukari et Amano. Il s’inclina devant eux en remerciement et sortit sans un mot.

Yukari se leva d’un bond, mais Amano la retint par le bras.

— Mais il s’en va ! On ne peut pas le laisser partir !

— Attends ! Ne bouge pas.

Yukari, tendue, ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. A cet instant, Hitomi sortit de sa chambre, suivie de Shinji. Tous les deux avaient l’air encore fâché l’un contre l’autre.

— Où est Van ? demanda Hitomi.

— Parti, répondit calmement Amano.

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre. « Parti ? » répéta-t-elle. Puis soudain, elle bondit vers la porte. « Mais qu’est-ce qui lui a pris ? Van ! »

Elle sortit en courant dans la rue. « Hitomi ! » cria Shinji avant de partir à sa poursuite. Amano et Yukari se regardèrent, et à leur tour, rejoignirent Shinji qui cherchait Hitomi. « Elle coure vite, hein ? » fit remarquer Amano, très fier.

Hitomi courait à toutes vitesses, s’arrêtant seulement pour demander si personne n’avait vu Van. Heureusement, habillé comme il était, il ne passait pas inaperçu, et au bout d’un moment, la jeune fille comprit qu’il se dirigeait vers le parc où Merle était arrivée. « Quel imbécile ! pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il est parti ? Il ne se débarrassera pas aussi facilement de moi ! »

Elle arriva enfin au parc, s’arrêta de nouveau pour demander si on ne l’avait pas vu. « Hitomi ! » appela derrière elle la voix suppliante de Shinji. Elle ne ralentit pas, encore trop furieuse après lui. Elle avait été le plus honnête possible avec lui, lui avait raconté son aventure sur Gaia, la guerre de Zaïbacher et le lien magique qui l’attachait à Van, en précisant qu’il n’y avait plus d’amour entre elle et Van, seulement ce lien magique dont elle ne pouvait pas se défaire, même si elle l’avait voulu. Et Shinji n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire une crise de jalousie sans fondements.

Enfin, dans un coin isolé, elle aperçut la silhouette du jeune roi. Il brandissait la drag énergist, et la lumière bleue commençait à l’entourer.

« VAN ! » hurla-t-elle se précipitant vers lui.

Il la regarda, étonné. Elle paraissait assez en colère.

— Comment tu as pu partir sans me prévenir ? !

— Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais venir, dit-il avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.  

— Van ! Arrête de penser et de tout faire à ma place ! J’ai dit que je resterai sur Gaia tant que tout ne serait pas redevenu normal, et je tiendrai parole !

— Mais…

Van hésita, partagé entre le désir qu’elle vienne avec lui et sa raison qui lui disait, non seulement qu’elle ne serait en sécurité que sur Terre, mais aussi qu’il aurait moins mal si elle était loin de lui, plutôt qu’à ses côtés mais tout aussi inaccessible... 

Hitomi crut qu’il allait encore argumenter, en lui disant qu’elle n’y serait pas en sécurité ou autre chose, et s’apprêtait à lui répondre.

— Allons-y, dit-il simplement.

Surprise mais heureuse, elle prit sa main et entra dans la lumière bleue. Leurs deux corps s’envolèrent lentement.

« Hitomi » ! hurla Shinji.

Elle lui sourit, pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas, et qu’elle reviendrait le plus vite possible.

Shinji ne vit pas son sourire, aveuglé par sa jalousie et sa peur de perdre Hitomi, il ne vit que leurs mains liés, et leur corps l’un contre l’autre.

Hitomi et Van disparurent tous les deux dans le ciel, et Shinji sentit monter en lui une sourde douleur mêlée de colère jalouse et de désespoir.

Yukari et Amano arrivèrent à l’instant où la colonne de lumière s'effaçait.

« Cette fois, je l’ai vraiment perdue », murmura Shinji.

Ni Amano ni Yukari n’osèrent le contredire.

 

**Fin de la seconde partie**


	3. Illusions

La nuit était tombée doucement sur Gaia. Hitomi sortit sur le balcon, et s’accouda à la balustrade. La soirée était superbe, les étoiles brillaient comme des diamants et un vent léger bruissait dans les arbres. Elle ferma les yeux, elle se sentait bien, calme.

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que Van et Hitomi était revenue. Ils avaient trouvé Fanélia très agitée, et Allen complètement débordé, mais qui semblait malgré tout contrôler la situation. La nouvelle du retour du roi s’était propagée comme un éclair dans tout le pays, et tout redevint normal.

Allen avait demandé des « jours de congé » à Van, et il était allé passer quelques jours à Fleid pour voir sa sœur. La veille, il était revenu à Fanélia avec de bonnes nouvelles : Séréna semblait totalement guérie, elle n’avait pas fait de crises depuis longtemps. De plus il avait parlé à Cid. Le jeune garçon avait accepté sa nouvelle identité, et demandé à Allen de venir vivre à Fleid après la capture des Sorciers.

Une grande complicité liait Séréna et Cid. Tous deux étaient perdus, ne savaient plus qui ils étaient mais Séréna en étant considérée comme une personne normale par le jeune garçon avait repris confiance en elle, et Cid retrouvait l’affection maternelle qui lui avait été retirée trop tôt, et il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux et calme.

Hitomi était heureuse pour eux. Comme avait dit Van, c’était bien qu’il y ait au moins certains d’entre eux qui avaient le cœur en paix.

Une ombre atterrit soudain près d’elle, et elle sursauta. Une frimousse espiègle la regarda.

— Merle, arrête de me faire des peurs pareilles ! Tu ne peux pas entrer par la porte, comme tout le monde ?

La fille-chat haussa les épaules.

— Viens, dit-elle. J’ai une surprise !

— Une surprise ?

— Allez, suis-moi !

Merle attrapa la main d’Hitomi et la tira dans tout le palais jusqu’aux cuisines silencieuses. Là, Merle sortit d’une de ses poches une petite clef et ouvrit la porte de service. Elle se tourna vers Hitomi qui avait l’air d’hésiter.

— Merle, il fait nuit ! Tu ne crois pas que…

— Arrête ! On ne risque rien.

Merle lui prit de nouveau la main et la tira dehors, referma la porte. « Suis-moi ! »

Hitomi n’avait pas vraiment le choix, et puis elle était curieuse de voir ce que Merle voulait lui montrer. Elle s’effraya lorsque la fille-chat les fit sortir de la ville.

— Mais où tu m’emmènes ?

— C’est une surprise, je te dis ! Dépêchons-nous ou on va rater le début…

Elles longèrent la Forêt des Dragons, puis, y entrèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, Hitomi vit au loin des lumières, et entendit de la musique. Elles entrèrent dans un village d’hommes-loups. Des feux étaient allumés partout, les gens paraissaient très joyeux, l’ambiance était à la fête. Merle semblait elle aussi participer à l’atmosphère générale, elle sautait sur place, surexcitée.

—Génial ! On est arrivées à temps !

Elle entraîna Hitomi sous le couverts d’arbres, et lui dit de s’asseoir. « Ne bouge pas, recommanda-t-elle, ne fais pas un bruit avant que je vienne te chercher. »

Puis la fille-chat disparut. Un peu perdue, Hitomi s’assit et attendit que quelque chose se passe. Au loin, elle aperçut Luhm qui la vit et lui sourit.

Les gens se regroupaient face à une sorte d’autel. et puis soudain, la musique cessa, les bavardages se turent et un grand silence s’installa. Merle apparut soudain près d’Hitomi, l’air radieux, et s’assit à côté de la jeune fille.

— Merle, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Chut ! Regarde !

Le rythme d’un djembé sembla naître du silence même, et une dizaine de petits feus s’allumèrent comme par magie. Leurs flammes dansantes et la musique sourde donnaient une atmosphère fantastique de mystère, et Hitomi, captivée, regarda Luhm et une femme-loup portant un bébé minuscule s’avancer au milieu du demi-cercle de feu. « C’est Lima, l’épouse de Luhm, murmura Merle. Et dans ses bras, c’est leur enfant. »

Hitomi ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. En face du couple s’avançait maintenant Van, le visage grave, vêtu de ses vêtements de cérémonie royaux. « Ça lui va bien, pas vrai ? » fit Merle, très fière. Hitomi acquiesça, prise d’un trouble inexplicable. Avec cet air sérieux et cette armure, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un roi. 

Lima, l’air très ému, posa avec tendresse le bébé sur l’autel. Van sortit alors son épée du fourreau et se fit une entaille au pouce. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent, et avec douceur, il traça un demi-cercle pourpre sur le front du petit être.

« C’est une cérémonie importante dans la vie d’un homme-loup, expliqua enfin Merle. C’est le jour où on lui donne un Protecteur. Un Protecteur s’engage à prendre soin de son Protégé toute sa vie, à aider les parents pour que l’enfant ait une éducation choyée. C’est un grand honneur d’être choisi comme Protecteur, c’est une profonde marque de confiance. Ce soir, l’honneur est dans les deux camps. Quand Luhm a demandé à Van d’être le protecteur de son fils, il a été très ému d’avoir été choisi. Il sait combien cette nomination est importante pour les hommes-loups. Mais Luhm et Lima sont honorés aussi car il est roi et il aurait pu refuser.»

Hitomi eut un sourire involontaire. Elle reconnaissait Van dans cette façon d’agir, simple et sans vanité. Qu’aurait pensé Elianor si elle avait su ?

Luhm prit le bébé dans ses mains et le leva au-dessus de lui. « Tu as reçu un Protecteur, dit-il. Comme le veut la tradition, reçois aussi une partie de son nom. Je te nomme Slan, fils de Luhm et de Lima, Protégé de Van Slanzar de Fanel ! »

Il remit alors l’enfant à Van, qui d’un geste plein de douceur, le rendit à sa mère. Et soudain jaillit de toutes les bouches le hurlement du loup, l’annonce faite à Gaia toute entière de l’avènement d’une nouvelle vie sur la Terre des Dragons.

La musique reprit, les bavardages joyeux aussi et Merle bondit sur ses pattes. « Viens, dit-elle à Hitomi, on va rejoindre Van ! »

La fille-chat tira la jeune Terrienne à travers la foule bruyante et joyeuse. Hitomi aperçut Van avec Lima et Luhm, il avait de nouveau le bébé dans les bras. Son visage était si radieux, si apaisé…Hitomi ne l’avait vu que rarement aussi détendu. Il riait en regardant l’enfant qui lui avait attrapé le menton dans sa main minuscule. La jeune fille sentait monter en elle une émotion douce. « Il sera sûrement un excellent père » songea-t-elle avec un sourire un peu lointain. Puis, effrayée par cette pensée qu’elle avait eue sans le vouloir, elle s’arrêta. Merle bondit vers le jeune homme.

— Maître Van ! ! !

— Ah, Merle, tu es là, fit-il en se tournant vers elle, souriant.

Son sourire se figea lorsqu’il aperçut Hitomi.

— Hitomi ? Tu…tu étais là toi aussi ?

La jeune fille s’approcha d’eux.

— Oui, dit-elle. Merle m’a amenée.

Van lança un coup d’œil à la fille-chat qui faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs. Il se sentait soudain très gêné et tendu, et même presque stupide avec Slan dans les bras.

Hitomi avait tout de suite senti sa tension, et elle était désolée de le rendre si nerveux. Mais elle se sentait aussi blessée qu’il ne veuille pas lui montrer ses émotions ; il n’était jamais lui-même avec elle, il jouait toujours un rôle, soit le Roi, soit le Guerrier…

— Au fait, fit-il, je te présente Lima.

Le Terrienne et la femme-loup se saluèrent d’un sourire chaleureux.

— Votre bébé est adorable, dit Hitomi.

Elle se tourna vers Van. « Je peux le prendre un peu ? »

Van lui tendit le bébé avec douceur et elle le prit dans ses bras. Luhm et Lima regardèrent la scène, complices ; Merle et Hitomi faisant des grimaces pour Slan qui se mit à gazouiller de plaisir, et Van qui ne lâchait pas la jeune Terrienne du regard.

 

Allen Schézar descendit une dernière fois dans le hangar à guymelefs pour le fermer. A sa grande surprise, il tomba sur Van, près d’Escaflowne.

— Van ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais au village des hommes-loups !     

— Je suis parti un peu plus tôt, répondit-il sans le regarder.

Le jeune roi grimpa sur Escaflowne, et posa sa main sur le cœur d’énergist. Le guymelef s’ouvrit sans résistance, et Van entra dans le cockpit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Allen, intrigué.

— Je vais chercher Merle et Hitomi, répondit-il en changeant Escaflowne en dragon.

Le guymelef s’envola et disparut dans le ciel. Allen haussa les épaules, et rentra au palais.  

 

La fête se termina vers minuit, Hitomi commençait à fatiguer. Van vint la chercher près de Lima pour lui dire qu’ils allaient rentrer.

— Maître Van ! appela Merle en courant vers lui.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Merle ?

— Je peux rester cette nuit, s’il te plaît ? Je rentrerai demain matin !

— Si tu veux, répondit Van.

Merle lui sauta au cou et disparut dans le village. Van se tourna alors vers Hitomi. « On y va ? ». Ils saluèrent les gens qui les avaient accueillis et sortirent du village.

Un silence s’installa entre eux, et Hitomi calcula qu’il ne serait pas au palais avant une petite heure. Une heure à marcher près de Van, dans ce silence nerveux et plein de sous-entendus. Hitomi comprit qu’elle avait, inconsciemment, mentit à Shinji. S’il n’y avait réellement plus rien entre Van et elle, s’ils n’étaient réellement plus que des amis, ce silence tendu n’existerait pas. Ce silence fait de frustration douloureuse, de sentiments arrachés, d’espoirs déçus…Ce silence qu’ils craignaient tous les deux plus que tout voir s’installer, et qui maintenant était là, sournois, comme une ombre malfaisante.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps dans cette atmosphère étouffante de paroles interdites, et puis soudain, Van s’arrêta, à bout. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait mettre les choses à plat, s’expliquer une bonne fois pour toute, mettre son orgueil de côté.

— Hitomi…

La jeune fille s’immobilisa, tendue, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Elle n’entendait plus rien, ni le vent dans les arbres, ni les bruits habituels de la nuit. Elle n’entendait que les battements sourds de son cœur et la voix de Van qui répéta son nom.

— Hitomi…

Soudain, l’éclair blanc, et la vision de Van étendu au sol, couvert de sang. Elle se retourna et poussa le jeune homme en hurlant : « VAN ! Attention ! »

Etourdis par leur chute, Van et Hitomi se redressèrent. A l’endroit où était le jeune roi était à l’instant, épée en avant, ils reconnurent l’énorme masse blanche du guymelef d’Ispano.

— Escaflowne ? ! s’écria Van, sidéré. Qu’est-ce que…

Le cockpit s’entrouvrit, laissant apparaître un tee-shirt rouge et un visage connu aux yeux meurtriers.

— Van ? fit Hitomi, perdue. Co…comment peux-tu être là, et avec Escaflowne ?

— C’est un Morph ! gronda le jeune homme.

— Un Morph ? C’est impossible ! Il aurait fallu qu’il aspire ta vie pour prendre ton apparence ! Et de toutes façons, Escaflowne ne répond qu’à ton appel, n’oublie pas le pacte de sang !

— Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, mais il va payer !

Van retira son armure et fit apparaître ses ailes. « Je vais essayer de reprendre le contrôle d’Escaflowne, dit-il à la jeune fille. Toi, mets-toi à l’abris. »

Hitomi acquiesça, et, inquiète, s’éloigna un peu. Van s’envola, concentré, cherchant à atteindre Escaflowne par l’esprit pendant que le pilote dans le guymelef essayait de l’atteindre avec l’épée. « Escaflowne ! Tu as trahi le pacte du sang ! Comment peux-tu te laisser abuser par cette illusion ? Escaflowne ! Reviens-moi ! »

Le guymelef s’arrêta soudain, comme déconcerté par ces ordres contradictoire. Le pilote  furieux lui ordonna de lui obéir. « Je suis le seul Van Fanel ! » hurla-il d’une voix de dément. Et soudain, l’énorme main d’Escaflowne se leva et attrapa Van comme s’il s’agissait d’un simple moustique, et le serra à l’étouffer. Des deux Van, il avait choisi celui qui avait les instincts les plus guerriers, les plus meurtriers. Le pilote.

— Van ! hurla Hitomi.

— Va-t-en ! répliqua le jeune roi. Cours !

— On va s’occuper d’elle, dit le pilote, de plus en plus fou furieux.

En quelques pas, le guymelef fut près de la jeune fille. « Hitomi ! hurla Van. Non ! Ne la touche pas ! »

Le pilote éclata d’un rire dément, et leva haut l’épée du guymelef, prêt à la tuer d’un seul coup. L’arme resta un instinct suspendu en l’air ; et soudain, un hurlement de terreur et de rage jaillit du guymelef. « NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Le cockpit s’ouvrit d’un coup, projetant le faux Van à terre, qui reprit l’apparence d’un Morph. Dans sa main, une plume, et son corps était peint avec du sang.

Le Morph avait fait une erreur en essayant de tuer Hitomi. Escaflowne était empreint de l’esprit de Van, et pour rien au monde le roi n’aurait voulu faire de mal à la jeune fille. Le guymelef reposa doucement Van au sol, et prit son apparence de dragon.

Van reprit son souffle, et leva les yeux vers Hitomi qui semblait encore terrifiée. Il allait parler, la rassurer lorsqu’un éclair blanc jaillit des arbres. « Une lame de fluide ! » cria Van.

La lame traversa à toutes vitesses l’espace qui la séparait d’Hitomi.

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose lui brûler la poitrine, et entendit la voix de Van comme enveloppée de brume qui hurlait son nom. Elle mit ses mains sur la douleur, et les regarda. Elles étaient couvertes de sang. « Je vais mourir, comme dans mon rêve, murmura-t-elle en tombant, étrangement calme, et comme dans ma vision. Est-ce que c’est une illusion ? »

Elle ferma les yeux.

Van, fou de terreur, voulut se jeter vers elle, mais quelque chose lui frappa violemment la tête, et il sombra dans l’inconscience.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur son visage. Du sang. Il s’essuya, et tendit la main. Près de lui, un autre corps. Se souvenant soudain, il se leva d’un bond et s’agenouilla devant Hitomi.

Sa robe était couverte de sang.

« Réveille-toi, Hitomi ! Allez, lève-toi ! » Il la secoua, la souleva contre lui, posa sa main sur son cœur. Pas de battements. Pas un seul souffle entre ses lèvres.

Les pupilles de Van se dilatèrent sous l’effet de la douleur. « NOOOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-il. HITOMI ! » Il se leva, le regard fou, brandit son épée. « Où êtes-vous, bandes de lâches ! Où êtes vous ? Je vous tuerai ! Je vous tuerai ! Je jure par mon sang et par ma vie que vous paierez pour ça ! Vous entendez ? Vous paierez ! »

Mais il n’y avait qu’Escaflowne et le Morph déjà mort pour l’entendre. Désespéré, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le cadavre de la jeune fille. « Hitomi… »

Puis soudain, un sourire un peu fou apparut sur son visage. Il prit le corps sans vie d’Hitomi dans ses bras, le regarda avec tendresse, et monta sur Escaflowne. Sans la lâcher, il rentra au palais de Fanélia, rangea Escaflowne au hangar à guymelefs.

Il la porta à travers le palais, et, devant la chambre d’Hitomi, tomba sur Allen qui l’avait entendu rentrer. Inquiet en voyant le sang sur le visage de Van et sur le corps de la jeune fille, il demanda :

— Van ! Que se passe-t-il ?

— Chut, fit celui-ci avec un regard plein de douceur pour Hitomi. Elle dort. Elle est fatiguée.

De plus en plus inquiet, Allen le suivit dans la chambre où le jeune roi la déposa d’un geste tendre sur son lit.

— Dors bien, mon amour, murmura-t-il. Repose-toi. Demain, nous parlerons. 

Allen poussa Van violemment et se pencha sur Hitomi. « Ne la réveille pas ! protesta Van. Elle est si fatiguée. »

Allen sentit son cœur arrêter de battre, leva son visage soudain livide vers le sourire plein d’amour du jeune roi. « Ce…ce n’est pas possible…pas…pas Hitomi…Pas elle ! »

La gorge d’Allen se serra. « Ce n’est pas possible, répéta-t-il, fou de chagrin. Hitomi ! »

Van le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne crie pas, chuchota-t-il. Tu vas la réveiller ! » 

Allen comprit soudain. Van était en train de devenir fou. Oubliant sa propre douleur, il attrapa le jeune roi par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

— Elle est morte ! hurla-t-il. Morte !

Van repoussa Allen.

— Elle dort. Laisse-la se reposer.

Allen gifla Van de toutes ses forces, le jeune roi recula, déséquilibré, la joue en feu.

— Hitomi est morte ! hurla de nouveau Allen.

— Tu mens, fit Van en le regardant avec rage. Tu mens !

— Elle est morte, Van ! répéta son ami avec désespoir. Et ce n’est pas en refusant ça que tu la feras revenir !

Furieux, Van sortit son épée et la pointa vers Allen.

— Tu mens ! hurla-t-il, les yeux pleins d’une haine effrayante. En fait tu es comme les autres, tu veux me la prendre ! Tous, vous vous voulez me la prendre et l’éloigner de moi ! Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire !  

— Alors tue-moi, Van, puisque ça te soulagera, répondit Allen d’une voix plus calme. Tue-moi, mais ça ne te la rendras pas. Hitomi est morte et tu ne peux rien y faire.

Les mains de Van tremblèrent, et il lâcha l’épée. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, baissa la tête. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et il frappa le sol de son poing avec rage et douleur.

— Un guymelef à cape mimétique…une lame de fluide…ils l’ont tuée…et je n’ai rien pu faire ! Rien ! hurla-t-il sans faire attention aux larmes qui coulaient toujours sur son visage. Je n’ai pas su la protéger !

— Ce n’est pas de ta faute, Van.

Le jeune roi secoua la tête sombrement sans répondre. « Et je ne lui ai même pas dit combien je l’aimais ! Elle est morte sans savoir alors que j’aurais tout donné pour elle ! »

Allen, impuissant devant le chagrin destructeur de Van, ne dit rien. Lui-même avait trop mal pour pouvoir essayer de le consoler par des mots qui n’auraient eu aucun effet. Il savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait rendre au jeune homme ce qui lui avait été pris ce soir.

« Je me croyais invincible, poursuivit Van pour lui-même, je me croyais invincible, et je nous croyais immortels ! Quel imbécile ! Hitomi…Je te jure que je te vengerai ! Je te jure que je te vengerai, ils paieront pour ça ! Je les exterminerai tous, jusqu’au dernier ! »

Il leva ses yeux brouillés de larmes vers le fenêtre. « Jusqu’au dernier ! » hurla-t-il d’une voix remplie de haine et de souffrance.

Elianor, qui avait été attirée par le bruit, étouffa un sanglot et recula en silence, avant de s’enfuir dans le couloir sans se faire remarquer. Elle n’aimait pas Hitomi, mais elle n’avait jamais souhaité sa mort. Et à cet instant, elle la haïssait plus que tout au monde pour la souffrance qu’elle faisait éprouver à Van.

L’enterrement eu lieu quelques jours plus tard. Cid, Séréna et Mirana était venus, et tout l’équipage du Croisé et Luhm étaient aussi présent. Seule Elianor était restée au palais.

Van s’avança au milieu d’eux tous, ses compagnons d’aventure ensemble aujourd’hui autour de la mort de celle qui les avait tous réunis. Seul Dryden manquait à l’appel. Le jeune roi s’était refermé sur lui-même, s’était entouré d’une coquille de douleur. Ses yeux et sa voix n’exprimaient que la souffrance lorsqu’il prononça les paroles rituelles devant la tombe. « Que ton esprit rejoigne en paix le Dieu-Dragon. Tu ne mourras jamais car tu vis toujours en nous. »

Puis il se tourna vers ses amis, cherchant un appui, un endroit où reposer sa douleur. Mais autour de lui, il n’y avait que des visages tourmentés, Mirana seule dans un coin, en larmes, Allen, Séréna et Cid, serrés les uns contre les autres pour se soutenir, Gadès, Ort, Liden, Kio et les autres pour une fois silencieux et Merle, pauvre petite Merle qui s’accrochait en pleurant convulsivement à Luhm au visage triste.

« Regarde Hitomi, pensa Van, regarde ce que ta disparition nous fait. Regarde-les, tous ceux qui t’aimaient. »

Chacun était seul dans sa douleur, et Van était le plus seul de tous. Il avait attendu un signe d’Hitomi, désespérément, il aurait voulu sentir sa présence auprès de lui comme il sentait celle de son frère, de Vargas et de ses parents. Mais elle n’était pas là, plus là, son esprit était reparti vers la Lune des Illusions, vers _l’autre_ , celui qui l’avait remplacé, probablement.

Van rentra seul au palais. Mirana retournait directement sur Pallas, Allen, Séréna et Cid restaient encore un peu avec Merle et Luhm près de la tombe. Van ne pouvait pas, cette tombe ne voulait rien dire pour lui, elle ne renfermait qu’un corps vide. La seule Hitomi qui lui restait était celle de ses souvenirs, et de ses regrets. Quelque chose en lui était mort avec elle.

A l’entrée du palais, il trouva Elianor, vêtue de noir, le visage pâle, entourée de ses serviteurs particuliers portant des malles.

— Je pars, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante. Nos fiançailles n’ont plus raison d’être. Je rêvais. Je faisais un beau rêve, mais je me suis réveillée. Pardonnez-moi.

Van garda le silence un instant, et Elianor, dans sa détermination, eu pourtant un instant l’espoir fou qu’il la retiendrait.

— Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça, dit-il seulement.

— Je suis désolée de n’avoir pas été celle que vous attendiez, répondit Elianor en étouffant les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Elle monta dans son carrosse, et Van regarda le cortège s’éloigner jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse. Ce soir-là, lorsque Van entra dans sa chambre, il trouva sur son lit une image brillante représentant Hitomi en train de rire. L’image était tellement réelle qu’il en eut le cœur serré. Sans se demander d’où elle pouvait provenir, il se laissa tomber sur son lit en la serrant dans sa main, ferma les yeux sur les larmes qui recommençaient à glisser sur son visage. « Hitomi… »

Merle essuya les siennes d’un geste rageur et bondit sur le toit pour y pleurer en silence. Elle se sentait coupable, parce que c’était elle qui avait amené Hitomi sur Gaia. 

 

Allen entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Séréna, allongée sur son lit, pleurait. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras, le cœur serré.

— Arrête de pleurer, petite sœur.

— Hitomi…elle…elle est morte…

— Je sais, Séréna.

— Elle…elle est morte et… _Ce n’est pas moi qui l’aie tuée !_

Séréna repoussa violemment Allen, et se leva.

— C’est pas vrai ! s’écria-t-il.

Dilandau se tenait devant lui dans tout son mépris, la cicatrice de Van toujours sur son visage, et ses yeux rouge exprimant à la fois la haine et la stupéfaction.

— Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait, bâtard ? Ah ! Ces vêtements de fille ! Jajuka ! Jajuka !

Les yeux de Dilandau se rétrécirent. « Jajuka…Non, c’est ce démon qui l’a tué, Van Fanel… Ah je le hais ! Que s’est il passé ? Où suis-je ? »

Allen, désespéré et tendu, n’osait pas bouger.

— Séréna…appela-t-il doucement.

— Sé…ré…na ? épela Dilandau. Pourquoi m’appelles-tu comme ça, Allen Schézar ? Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?

— Calme-toi, fit Allen.

Dilandau éclata d’un rire dément. Se calmer ? Quel imbécile…Dilandau ne comprenait pas ce qu’il faisait ici, ni comment il y était arrivé. Et dans ces vêtements de fille ! Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été enfermé à Fleid, alors que Fleid avait brûlé…Il ne comprenait rien, et ça décuplait sa rage. Il commença à lancer des coups d’œil rusés autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de s’échapper. Il devait rejoindre Zaïbacher, se faire donner un nouveau guymelef. Folken ne pourrait pas lui refuser ça. Et il devait retrouver Van, lui faire payer. Il le haïssait tellement…Mais d’abord il fallait se débarrasser de ce crétin d’Allen Schézar.

La fenêtre, oui, bien sûr ! Grande ouverte…

— Ne bouge pas, Dilandau ! ordonna Allen.

Dilandau ricana. En trois bonds, il était devant la fenêtre. « Séréna ! » cria Allen, épouvanté. Dilandau sauta. Allen se précipita pour voir une ombre boiteuse se faufiler dans les arbres.

 

Elle flottait dans une brume chaude et protectrice. Son esprit était embrouillé, elle ne savait plus depuis quand elle était là, ni qui elle était mais elle s’en fichait. Elle était en sécurité. Quelque part, quelqu’un s’était mis à siffler doucement. Elle connaissait cet air…oui, elle l’avait déjà entendu. Le sifflement s’arrêta. _« Allons, il est temps de se réveiller, maintenant »_ dit la voix. Une voix qu’elle connaissait. _« Ouvre les yeux »_.

— Hitomi ! Est-ce que ça va ? Réveille-toi !

_« Allons, ouvre les yeux. »_  « Pourquoi ? Je suis bien, là. » _« Ton temps n’est pas fini. Tu dois encore accomplir de grandes choses. »_   « Mais, Folken…Je suis morte… » _« Ouvre les yeux »_

— Ohé ! Hitomi ! Ah, rien à faire, elle veut pas se réveiller.

_« Ouvre les yeux, ils t’attendent. »_ « Je… » _« Rappelle-toi de ne jamais perdre confiance. Crois en tes rêves. »_   « Folken ! Attends ! »

Une lumière lui brûla les yeux lorsqu’elle voulut les ouvrir.

— Ah ça y est ! fit une voix joyeuse. Notre princesse se réveille.

— Dryden ?

Hitomi rouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus d’elle, c’était bien le visage enjoué du jeune homme. Elle se redressa avec une grimace de douleur. Quelque chose lui brûlait la poitrine.

— Eh ! Doucement ! Tu es gravement blessée.

— Dryden ? Que…qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— C’est toi, la nouvelle venue ! A toi de me dire la première.

Hitomi tourna la tête et regarda autour d’elle. Une grotte. Une porte en bois scellée. Elle se rallongea avec un gémissement de douleur et de désespoir.

— Les Sorciers ! Encore eux !

— Eh oui ! De vrais malades. Alors, raconte-moi un peu comment tu es arrivée là ? demanda-t-il en s’asseyant près d’elle.

Hitomi ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se rappeler. Elle marchait avec Van…et la trahison d’Escaflowne…le Morph aux commandes…Escaflowne qui le rejette…et cet éclair blanc, la lame de fluide qui lui transperce la poitrine.

Elle raconta à Dryden ce qui s’était passé.

— Alors ils ont réussi…murmura-t-il.

— Réussi quoi ?

— A prendre l’Essence du Dragon.

— L’Essence du…Dragon ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Tu sais qu’Escaflowne ne peut être dirigé que par Van. Leur grande obsession depuis quelques temps, c’était de réussir à diriger Escaflowne. Pour ça ils avaient besoin de tout ce qui fait que Van est Van afin de créer un autre Van.

— Mais comment ? C’est impossible !

— Ils ont d’abord travaillé sur les Morphs, ont changé leur manière de se transmuter. Ils n’ont plus besoin d’aspirer la vie de leurs modèles. Mais évidemment ça crée des perturbations mentales. Ensuite, en général il leur suffit d’intégrer une mèche de cheveux ou quelque chose comme ça pour que le Morph prenne l’apparence de quelqu’un. Mais pour Van ça ne suffit pas. D’après ce que j’ai compris, ils avaient besoin du sang, des larmes, de la sueur et des plumes de Van pour capter son Essence. Mais sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu’ils y arriveraient. Ça me paraissait infaisable.

— Comment tu sais tout ça ?

— Un homme très impoli vient m’informer régulièrement de ce qu’il se passe. Il paraît que j’ai mon rôle à jouer dans le plan des Sorciers, mais ça fait plus de six mois que je suis enfermé ici sans rien faire !

Hitomi ferma mes yeux, et essaya de réfléchir à tout ce qui s’était passé.

— Van ! Il doit être mort d’inquiétude ! s’écria-t-elle soudain. Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas essayé de me contacter ? Il faut que j’essaye de nous télétransporter hors d’ici…

Elle chercha son pendentif, mais ne le trouva pas.

— Ils me l’ont pris ! ragea-t-elle, furieuse. Dryden, tu n’aurais pas un morceau d’énergist ?

— Je suis désolé ! répondit-il en levant les mains en signe d’impuissance. Ma djellaba est aussi vide que la tête de ce pauvre Allen. A propos, comment va-t-il, ce cher garçon ? Je te parie la moitié de ma nouvelle flotte qu’il est le futur roi d’Astria !

Hitomi secoua la tête.

— Tu te trompes. Il est accusé du meurtre d’Elise et du roi Aston.

— Ils sont morts ? s’écria Dryden, sidéré. Et Allen les a tués ? ça je ne savais pas !

— Mirana est persuadée qu’il est le meurtrier, des gens l’ont vu. Mais lui affirme qu’il n’a rien fait, et je le crois, ajouta Hitomi.

— Alors c’était ça…fit Dryden, songeur. J’ai vu un Morph prendre l’apparence d’Allen. Je suppose que c’est lui qui les a tués.

— C’est merveilleux ! Tu vas pouvoir l’innocenter ! Il faut absolument qu’on sorte d’ici. 

— Eh, doucement ma belle, calma le jeune marchand. Ça fait plus de six mois que je suis ici, et crois-moi, je ne suis peut-être pas plein de muscles et plein d’ardeur guerrière, mais j’ai de la cervelle. Y’a rien à faire pour sortir.

Déçue, Hitomi se rallongea. Mais soudain elle sourit.

— Van viendra me chercher, dit-elle. Je sais qu’il viendra.

— J’espère que tu as raison. Mais en attendant, j’ai encore perdu ma flotte ! Décidément, Hitomi, tu as le don de me ruiner ! Je ferai mieux de t’épouser, ça me coûterait moins cher !

— Dryden ! s’indigna Hitomi.

—Ouais, bon, ça va. Je plaisantais. Et puis c’est pas une très bonne idée. Van serait capable de venir me couper en rondelles.

Hitomi haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu’elle essaye d’atteindre l’esprit de Van. Elle pénétra doucement dans l’univers sombre. « Van ! Van ! » appela-t-elle, cherchant sa présence. « Où es-tu, Van ? »

Elle finit par sentir son énergie, mais lointaine, tellement lointaine. Elle le vit, là-bas, loin, trop loin d’elle. Elle hurla son nom plusieurs fois, cherchant à le rejoindre. Mais il ne répondait pas. Il ne l’entendait pas. Son esprit lui était fermé. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Van ? » Elle cria de nouveau son nom, puis, désespérée, revint à la réalité.

Si Van ne l’entendait pas, il ne pourrait pas venir. Que se passait-il, à Fanélia ?

 

Les jours passaient, inexorablement, mais Van ne s’en rendait pas compte. Le temps ne comptait plus pour lui. Il ne pensait plus à manger, plus à dormir, et seuls les rappels discrets de Merle le ramenait de temps en temps à la réalité. Alors il se nourrissait et allait se coucher, plus par réflexe que par besoin.

Plus rien ne le touchait. Ni le retour de Dilandau, ni le désespoir d’Allen qui passait son temps à rechercher sa sœur, ni le chagrin de Merle. Il continuait à vivre et à respirer par simple habitude, et par devoir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était roi de Fanélia. Et il n’était plus que ça. Le Roi. Il ne s'entraînait plus, ne regardait même plus Escaflowne qui semblait être tombé dans la même catalepsie que son pilote, il ne souriait plus jamais, ne pleurait pas.

Van n’avait plus de rêves, plus de but. Il n’était plus qu’une coquille vide.

Et Merle ne savait plus pour qui pleurer. Pour la morte ou pour le mort vivant ?

 

Le jeune étranger entra dans le village. Les hommes se retournèrent, méfiants. Le jeune étranger avait déjà les cheveux gris, et d’étranges yeux rouges qui les mettaient mal à l’aise. Une cicatrice le défigurait. Il portait de vieux vêtements trop grands pour lui, maculés de taches brunes qui ressemblaient à du sang, et marchait pieds nus.

Il regarda autour de lui, l’air d’un animal à l'affût, et regarda les hommes.

— Je cherche quelqu’un pour m’emmener à Zaïbacher.

Malgré la stupidité de la demande, personne n’osa rire. Le jeune étranger possédait la voix de quelqu’un qui avait l’habitude de commander, et d’être obéit. Mais surtout, il avait la voix de quelqu’un de dangereux.

De très dangereux.

— Vous ne trouverez personne pour vous emmener à Zaïbacher, répondit Nenil.

Les yeux couleur sang de l’étranger se posèrent sur lui. 

— Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Vous obtiendrez une récompense.

— Quelque soit la récompense, personne ne voudra aller à Zaïbacher. D’où sortez-vous ? Tout le monde sait que la Citadelle est maudite, et que le fantôme du vieux Dornkirk y erre encore.

— Fantôme ? Dornkirk est mort ?

Surpris et inquiété par le ton de la voix de l’étranger, Nenil se tût, mal à l’aise.

— Bien sûr ! lança Raga en haussant les épaules. Depuis la fin de la guerre. C’est le général Folken qui l’a tué. Tout le monde le sait ! 

— Fol…ken a tué Dornkirk ? La fin de la guerre ?

Les hommes se regardèrent. De toute évidence, l’étranger était fou. Mieux valait ne pas le contrarier…

— A la fin de la bataille, le Dieu Dragon a été incarné par le roi Van Fanel, que le Dieu Suprême lui apporte la vie éternelle, pour demander la fin des combats, expliqua Nenil. Puis avec l’aide de la Déesse de la Lune des Illusions, il a détruit la Citadelle. Ça fait déjà plus de trois ans de ça.

Les mains de l’étranger s’étaient refermées sur leur paume. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, ses ongles avaient déchiré la chair tendre qui saignait.

— Van Fanel et la Fille de la Lune des Illusions, prononça-t-il d’une voix sourde.

Puis soudain, il éclata d’un rire de dément, terrifiant. L’instant d’après, il attrapa Raga par le col sans que celui-ci de puisse se défendre. « Pourquoi faut-il que je les retrouve toujours sur mon CHEMIN ? ».

Avec une force extraordinaire, il balança Raga au sol. Les hommes, impressionnés et très effrayés, se regroupèrent.

— Allez-vous en ! fit Nenil en relevant son ami qui saignait. Partez.

— On ne veut pas de vous ici, ajouta Gorn.

L’étranger les regarda un par un, comme pour inscrire leur visage dans sa mémoire. Puis il éclata de son rire de fou, fit demi-tour, et sans se retourner, lança d’une voix triomphante :

— Dès que j’aurais retrouvé ma force, je reviendrais ! Et vous serez les premiers que j’éliminerai ! Souvenez-vous de l’honneur que vous fait le seigneur Dilandau, vous serez les premiers à mourir de ma main après le monstre Van Fanel et cette espèce de petite sorcière qui l’accompagne toujours !

L’étranger disparut dans le chemin, laissant une onde de terreur derrière lui.

Dilandau s’arrêta soudain et poussa un hurlement de rage bestial. Il ne comprenait rien. Trois ans ? Il le saurait ! Ses derniers souvenirs…voyons…Bien sûr, les Sorciers, ces horribles fous habillés de noir lui avaient rendu son guymelef, et il était allé sur le terrain de bataille avec Jajuka. Puis Jajuka avait été tué par Van Fanel, ce démon qui avait déjà assassiné ces incapables de Dragon Slayers.

Ensuite ? Plus rien. Le vague souvenir d’avoir été enfermé à Fleid, avec ces imbéciles de moines qui le regardaient sans broncher.

De nouveau le vide. Qu’est-ce que ces démons lui avaient fait ?

« Reviens à nous, Dilandau, laisse-toi guider. Nous réaliserons tes vœux. Tu auras ton guymelef, et tu pourras éliminer ton ennemi. Reviens à nous, Dilandau. »

Dilandau sembla se réveiller, et sans y penser, prit la direction de l’ouest.

 

Hitomi voyait les jours passer, sans réussir à contacter Van. Elle avait essayé, et réessayé sans succès d’atteindre son esprit, mais c’était comme ci Van s’était fermé à elle. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Van viendrait. Van était toujours venu. Quoiqu’il arrive, Van viendrait toujours. Elle le croyait si fort.

Dryden voyait les jours passer, sans que l’état d’Hitomi s’améliore. Sa blessure pourtant grave n’avait pas été soignée. Et il avait fini par comprendre que les Sorciers ne voulaient pas qu’on la soigne. Il savait qu’Hitomi devait avoir mal, mais la jeune fille, allongée sur la paillasse, le visage pâle, les joues creusées et le regard émeraude brillant de fièvre, ne semblait pas sentir la souffrance. Jour après jour, les yeux fixés inlassablement sur la porte, elle attendait.

« Il viendra, Dryden. Je sais qu’il viendra. Tu verras. »

Et le jeune marchand, le cœur serré, faisait semblant d’y croire. 

 

Van entra dans sa chambre. Son regard se posa un instant sur l’image brillante posée sur son bureau qui avait fixé à jamais le rire et la vie d’Hitomi, mais se détourna presque aussitôt. Les rideaux de sa chambre étaient déjà fermés. Merle, gentille Merle qui s’occupait si bien de lui. Van, les yeux vides, s’assit sur son lit.

Allen avait demandé quelques jours de congé, et avait disparu le Dieu Dragon seul sait où. Ces derniers temps, l’ex-chevalier Céleste était dans un état de désespoir flagrant. Et si Van n’avait pas été mort, il l’aurait accompagné dans ses recherches.

Mais pourquoi chercher, pour qui chercher ? Il n’y avait plus rien. Le Roi continuait à régner comme il l’avait toujours fait, sachant que le Guerrier ne se réveillerait que si Fanélia était menacée. Mais si Van courait un danger quelconque, le Guerrier ne chercherait pas à se défendre. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme souhaitait que Dilandau soit quelque part dans le palais et vienne le tuer.

Après tout, peut-être que la haine de Dilandau s’apaiserait après l’avoir tué, et alors Séréna reviendrait. _C’est de ma faute si Dilandau tourmente Séréna. S’il ne me haïssait pas tant, il ne se serait rien passé. Pourquoi, Hitomi ? Pourquoi es-tu partie, sans me dire au revoir ? Ils sont tous là, Père, Mère, Vargas, Folken. Toi seule manque. Pourquoi, Hitomi ? Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su te protéger. Pardonne-moi, je t’en prie. Reviens vers moi, j’ai besoin de toi, de ta présence. Je veux encore entendre ta voix. Je veux encore entendre ton rire. Je veux encore t’entendre te mettre en colère. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire tout ce que je ne t’ai pas dit. Rien qu’un instant, te sentir une dernière fois à mes côtés. Hitomi !_

A l’appel silencieux du jeune roi, personne ne répondit. Il sentit les ténèbres l’envelopper comme une couverture de plomb, pénétrer en lui et le glacer. _Tu m’as vraiment abandonné._ Van s’allongea et fermait les yeux, souhaitant ne pas se réveiller, lorsqu’on frappa la porte. « Entrez », dit-il d’une voix absente, pensant que c’était Merle.

Litan entra, et fit un salut respectueux. « Pardonnez ce dérangement, votre Altesse. Nous avons recueilli un homme aux portes de Fanélia, il est au bord de la mort et son dernier souhait est de vous parler. Il dit s’appeler Rio et faire partie de le bande de Gomo. »

Van se leva d’un bond, et Litan eut un mouvement de recul. Le visage du jeune roi semblait d’un coup s’être ranimé, une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. « Conduisez-moi à lui », ordonna-t-il d’une voix pressante.

Le chasseur de prime avait été déposé dans une chambre annexe. Van s’avança. L’homme semblait souffrir le martyr, il était couvert de sang et son visage était à moitié brûlé. Malgré tout, il reconnut l’un des ravisseurs. Lorsqu’il vit le roi, une étincelle de joie féroce sembla s’allumer dans ses yeux.

— Je vais…enfin…pouvoir accomplir ma vengeance…

— D’où venez-vous ? demanda Van.

— Lais…Laissez-moi parler. J’ai…j’ai survécu par miracle à l’explosion…Lorsque j’ai appris que vous étiez de retour, je n’ai eu plus qu’une idée…survivre, et vous voir…donnez-moi de quoi écrire !

On lui tendit une feuille et un crayon. Pendant quelques minutes, l’homme traça des signes et des mots d’une main tremblante. Van sentait un espoir féroce l’envahir. Rio lui tendit la feuille. Une carte.

— La croix…c’est l’emplacement de la cachette des Sorciers…Tuez-les…Détruisez-les, ces traîtres…Je sais que vous accomplirez ma vengeance à ma place…Tuez-les…

Sur ces derniers mots, le dernier membre de la bande de Gomo expira dans un râle. Un sourire inquiétant s’était dessiné sur le visage de Van. Sans un regard pour l’homme, il sortit en courant. Le temps était venu. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se venger ! La venger ! _Ils mourront…je les tuerai tous jusqu’au dernier, Hitomi ! Je t’en fais le serment !_

Merle, un peu endormie, ouvrit les yeux en entendant Van entrer dans sa chambre. Les yeux du jeune roi brillaient d’une façon anormale.

— Ne bouge pas, Merle. Je pars quelques jours.

Sur ces mots, il ressortit, pressé. Merle, sidérée et soudain inquiète, bondit hors de son lit.

— Mais où tu vas, Maître Van ?

— Venger Hitomi ! hurla-t-il en disparaissant dans un couloir.

Merle courut derrière lui, anxieuse, et le rejoignit dans le hangar à guymelefs. Van, lentement, fit entrer l’énergist dans le cœur d’Escaflowne. « Réveille-toi, Escaflowne ! Le temps est venu pour nous de venger Hitomi, et de laver l’affront qui nous a été faits. » Le guymelef d’Ispano se transforma automatiquement en dragon. « Maître Van ! Attends ! » cria Merle.

Mais le jeune roi ne l’écoutait pas. « Ne t’inquiète pas, lança-t-il. Je vais seulement finir ce que j’ai commencé il y a trois ans ! » Et le dragon s’éloigna dans le ciel.

« Il est devenu fou , songea Merle, alarmée. Il faut que je trouve Allen ! »

Le garde s’effondra sans un bruit, et l’ombre se faufila dans l’enceinte du palais. C’était tellement facile. Les lueurs de Pallas s’éteignaient une à une. Minuit avait passé. Avec l’assurance de quelqu’un qui connaît les lieux, l’ombre se déplaça dans les couloirs silencieusement. A cette heure-ci, il n’y avait plus personne.

Mais soudain, un garde apparut au détour d’un couloir. Il écarquilla les yeux. « Mais…c’est… Alerte ! Alerte ! »

Le garde partit en courant, et hurlant sans que l’ombre puisse l’arrêter. L’ombre pressa alors le pas, et arriva devant une immense porte surmontée de l’emblème d’Astria. « Enfin ! »

Mirana ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par les cris d’alerte. Intriguée et un peu inquiète, elle se leva et marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre. Des feux avaient été allumés dans la cour, et des hommes s’agitaient un peu partout. « Que se passe-t-il ? » murmura-t-elle.

La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit derrière elle. Mirana sursauta, et se retourna. Un homme caché dans une cape noire verrouilla la porte, et se retourna vers elle en retirant sa capuche.

— Allen ! s’écria Mirana en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

— Plus bas, princesse ! Ecoutez-moi, je vous en supplie !

Mirana hésita, partagée entre la peur et le désir de l’entendre.

— Que me veux-tu ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

En quelques mots, il expliqua la disparition de sa sœur. Mirana garda le silence un instant. Derrière la porte, les gardes s’agitaient, criaient, cherchaient à défoncer la porte. Allen, nerveux, l’interrogea du regard.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda finalement la jeune reine.

— Laissez-moi la chercher à Astria, princesse ! Je vous en supplie !

— Je ne suis plus princesse, rétorqua Mirana d’une voix dure et douloureuse. Je suis la reine d’Astria. Grâce à toi…

— Je n’ai pas tué votre père, ni votre sœur ! s’écria Allen, blessé. Pourquoi l’aurais-je fait ? Même si le roi et moi étions en désaccord, Elise était une amie !

Mirana se détourna vers lui, bouleversée. Elle se sentait si faible, soudain. Derrière elle, la porte commençait à céder.

— Altesse ! supplia Allen.

La porte s’ouvrit brutalement, une dizaine de gardes envahirent la chambre. « Ne bougez plus, Allen Schézar ! »

Ils s’emparèrent de l’ex-chevalier. Allen regardait toujours la jeune reine qui semblait prise d’un grand trouble.

— Mirana…

Elle baissa la tête, mais lorsqu’elle les regarda de nouveau, son regard était dur. « Emmenez-le, ordonna-t-elle. Il sera jugé. »

 

Merle courut dans la cour principale. L’équipage était encore debout malgré l’heure tardive et ils semblaient se disputer.

— Gadès ! cria-t-elle sans se soucier du sujet de désaccord. Vite, où est Allen ?

— C’est bien là le problème, mon chaton. La commandant est parti pour Pallas en nous donnant l’ordre de rester ici.

— On peut pas le laisser risquer sa vie ! rétorqua Kio. Il va se faire prendre !

— Tu n’as pas confiance en lui ? demanda Gadès.

— C’est pas le problème, sergent ! protesta Liden. On sait que le commandant est très fort, mais il était pas dans son état normal depuis que sa frangine a pété les plombs, et puis seul contre les excités de Pallas…

Merle regarda Gadès, affolée, et parla de l’attitude de Van.

— Ils sont tous complètement malades ! s’écria Ort.

Tout l’équipage regarda Gadès qui semblait réfléchir. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

— C’est bon les gars, on y va. On t’embarque, chaton ?

— Evidemment !

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le Croisé, poussé à son maximum, prenait la direction d’Astria.

 

Allen eut un sourire désabusé en s’éveillant dans la cellule. « Décidément, songea-t-il, je vais la connaître pas cœur ! »

Il avait agi comme un imbécile, et il le savait. Il s’était jeté droit dans les ennuis sans réfléchir. « Et après ça, je donne des leçons à Van ! Ah il est beau, le général de Fanélia… »

Il avait eu la vanité de penser que Mirana l’écouterait, le croirait, l’aiderait. Trop facile. « Si j’avais sous la main le type qui m’a fait passer pour l’assassin… »

Et maintenant, prisonnier, il ne pouvait plus retrouver sa sœur, et il savait qu’à cause de lui, il y aurait des tensions diplomatiques entre Fanélia, Fleid et Astria.

Tout allait mal, en ce moment.

Un garde descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. L’homme n’avait pas l’air spécialement rassuré. La réputation d’Allen faisait encore des vagues… « Suivez-moi ! » ordonna le garde. Docilement, un peu intrigué, l’ex-chevalier obéit. On ne pouvait pas le juger si vite. Le tribunal ne pouvait pas être déjà prêt !

Légèrement tendu quand même, il remarqua qu’on l’emmenait dans la salle du trône. Mirana, si belle et si droite sur son trône, le regarda entrer sans un geste. Par réflexe, il la salua cérémonieusement, puis tourna la tête vers la porte. Tous. Ils étaient tous là, tout l’équipage, plus Merle, la seule à ne pas être entourée de gardes.

— Commandant ! s’écrièrent-ils tous.

— Allen ! hurla Merle.

Elle se précipita vers lui, expliqua en long et en large que Van avait décidé de partir seul à la recherche des Sorciers.

— Tu dois l’aider ! pressa-t-elle. Je sens qu’il va faire des bêtises, toi il t’écoutera peut-être !

Allen regarda Mirana en signe d’impuissance. Le jeune reine avait baissé la tête, et semblait réfléchir, probablement encore une fois perturbée. Puis soudain, elle regarda Allen droit dans les yeux. « Libérez-le ».

Allen ne croyait pas ses oreilles, et les gardes n’ont plus. Mirana dût répéter son ordre, et le jeune homme se retrouva libre. Près d’elle, un conseiller affolé demandait des explications, mais Mirana n’y faisait pas attention.

— Attendez-moi, dit-elle à Allen. Je viens avec vous.

— Princesse Mirana…

— Je suis reine, Allen. Mais pour quelques jours, je ne serais que Mirana.

Allen, en souriant, s’inclina de nouveau. Mirana était de retour.

 

Van vit un homme monter silencieusement la pente qui menait à la falaise. Le jeune roi eut un sourire cruel. Ça faisait des jours qu’il attendait cet instant. Des jours à patienter, dissimulé avec Escaflowne derrière des rochers, à espérer avec obstination le moment où quelqu’un viendrait lui ouvrir la cachette des Sorciers. Il monta dans son guymelef. « Cette fois, Escaflowne, c’est à nous ! »

 

L’univers est si blanc autour d’elle. Mais sur la neige, des taches rouges. Le vent souffle, elle a si froid. Elle relève la tête. En face, cette grotte et un feu qui brille. Chaud. Chaleur. Elle marche jusqu’au feu. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui fait le plus mal, le froid, la blessure qui saigne, ou bien cette douleur sourde au fond d’elle.

_Elle entre dans la grotte. Près du feu, une jeune femme aux ailes lumineuses la regarde. « Entre, Hitomi » dit-elle d’une voix mélodieuse._

_Hitomi s’avance près du feu, laisse la chaleur l’envahir. Mais elle n’arrive pas à se réchauffer. Le froid est toujours là._

_— Pourquoi j’ai si froid, majesté ? demande-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Varie. Pourquoi fait-il si froid ?_

_— Tu es vide, Hitomi. Vide de tes rêves. Regarde._

_Dans le feu, l’image de Van apparaît, prostré sur son lit. Hitomi tend la main vers les flammes, comme pour le toucher, mais retire vite ses doigts. Le feu ne la réchauffe pas, mais brûle sa peau._

_— Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? demande-t-elle, inquiète._

_— Vos rêves se complètent, répond doucement Varie, mais par tes hésitations, tu les éloignes l’un de l’autre, et votre souffrance réunie assombrit le futur de Gaia. Prends une décision._

_L’image de Varie s’efface lentement sur ces derniers mots. « Prends une décision. »_

_Hitomi tend de nouveau les mains vers Van, laissant le feu lui brûler les doigts sans le sentir. « C’est encore moi qui te fais souffrir, dit-elle, désespérée. Pardonne-moi, Van. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas.»_

Hitomi ouvrit lentement les yeux. Dryden, assis à côté d’elle, la regarda d’un air inquiet. La jeune fille semblait aller de moins en moins bien.

— Dryden ? Je…j’ai un peu mal.

Le jeune marchand sursauta. C’était la première fois qu’elle se plaignait depuis son arrivée. Et ça ne signifiait rien de bon. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

— Dryden ? Est-ce que…est-ce que je vais mourir ?

— N’importe quoi ! D’où tu nous sors ça, Hitomi ? Mourir ! Mais oui bien sûr, et moi je suis la réincarnation d’un dragon terrestre à pois rouges ! Eh, je lui dirais quoi, moi, à Van quand il va débarquer ? Ah, désolé, mais Hitomi est morte ? C’est pas sérieux.

— Oui, c’est vrai. Van.

Hitomi referma les yeux, et Dryden perdit son sourire ironique. La jeune fille s’était lentement laissée aller au désespoir. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, sa fièvre avait augmenté, et son assurance diminué. Elle n’affirmait plus que Van viendrait. Elle ne disait plus rien. Mais Dryden ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Rapidement, il prit sa décision. Il devait tenter quelque chose, même si c’était stupide et désespéré. C’était tout de même une chance.

 

Lorsque la falaise s’ouvrit, Escaflowne bondit derrière l’homme et le tua d’un coup d’épée. Du sang tacha la blancheur du guymelef. Van le fit entrer dans la grotte, sans se soucier des gardes qui appelaient à l’aide. Il avançait, tuant tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, habité d’une rage et d’une haine terrifiante.

 

L’homme-chien qui leur apportait tous les jours à manger entra dans la cellule, et Dryden le frappa de toutes ses forces. Etourdi, l’homme-chien lâcha l’écuelle que Dryden ramassa, et le frappa de nouveau plus fort. Cette fois, il s’écroula. Dryden savait que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de s’échapper, on les rattraperait dès qu’ils auraient mis le pied dehors. Mais il devait essayer. Peut-être qu’il réussirait à convaincre les Sorciers de donner des soins à Hitomi. La jeune fille se leva, faible, et Dryden s’approcha d’elle pour la soutenir. Et soudain, elle releva la tête, le visage illuminé par la joie.

— Il est là !

— Pardon ?

— Van ! Escaflowne ! Il est là ! Je le sens ! Je savais qu’il viendrait, je le savais !

Dryden, perplexe, s’arrêta et essaya d’écouter. Au loin, des cris. « C’est quoi encore ce délire ? » fit-il.

 

Tous fuyaient devant la rage du guymelef blanc qui fauchait les vies sans distinction, progressant inexorablement vers la salle principale.

Van découvrit les cages où étaient enfermés les Morphs et les délivra avant de repartir vers la salle d’expérience.

Il y entra, sa rage décuplée devant les visages calmes et réprobateurs des Sorciers. « Meurs ! » hurla-t-il en tuant deux Sorciers d’un coup. Leur sang gicla un peu partout autour d’eux, et Van, en tournant les yeux, aperçut soudain une lueur rose. « Le pendentif d’Hitomi ! »

Il sortit d’Escaflowne, et prit le bijou doucement dans sa main avant de se tourner vers les Sorciers. « Où l’avez-vous pris ? cria-t-il. Hitomi le portait lorsqu’on l’a enterrée ! Répondez-moi ! » Mais les deux hommes ne faisaient pas attention à lui.

— Ainsi, la preuve est faite fit l’un d’eux. Il n’est pas possible de séparer le Pouvoir Double.

— Non, acquiesça l’autre gravement. Et nous n’avons été que des pions dans le jeu du Destin afin qu’ils soient de nouveau réunis.

Haineux et furieux de ne pas comprendre, Van les transperça de son épée et détruisit toutes les machines qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

Et puis doucement, envahi soudain d’une profonde tristesse et d’un épuisement sans raison, il accrocha le pendentif autour de son cou. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, et ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais ce n’était pas important. Sans un regard pour les corps des derniers Sorciers de Zaïbacher, il remonta dans son guymelef. « Viens, Escaflowne. Allons débarrasser cet endroit de ses derniers rats. »

 

Dryden et Hitomi virent des gardes courir devant leur cellule grande ouverte sans faire attention, l’air terrifié. Quelques instants plus tard, un immense pied de métal blanc passa en travers de la porte. Les yeux brillants, Hitomi se dégagea du soutien de Dryden et sortit dans le couloir. « Van ! » appela-t-elle.

Dans le cockpit, Van se figea. Cette voix, cette voix chérie…cette voix inespérée, disparue… « Van ! répéta la voix fantôme. Attends. »

Lentement, pétrifié, fit tourner Escaflowne. A travers le cockpit, il aperçut la silhouette fine d’Hitomi, dans la robe qu’elle portait le jour de sa mort, couverte de sang, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mécaniquement, le jeune homme sortit de son guymelef qui prit automatiquement sa forme de dragon. Lentement, sans hâte, les yeux fixés sur l’apparition, Van franchit la distance qui l’en séparait. Il s’arrêta à moins d’un mètre d’elle, et la gorge serrée, tendit son bras. Il avait l’impression d’avoir fait un bond de trois ans en arrière dans le temps, à cet instant où Hitomi lui avait dit qu’ils ne devaient plus se voir, lorsque sa main avait traversé son visage sans le toucher.

Mais cette fois, sa main se posa sur la joue de la jeune fille dont les yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Doucement, Van la fit glisser jusqu’aux lèvres entrouvertes d’Hitomi, et sentit sur ses doigts un souffle léger. Un souffle de vie.

Quelque chose d’énorme grandit dans sa poitrine et remonta dans sa gorge. La voix coupée, soudain vide de tout, il ne put que l’attirer contre lui, la serrer dans ses bras.

— Hitomi…finit-il par murmurer. Hitomi…tu…tu es vivante…Je te croyais morte…je croyais que…t’avoir perdue…

— Je suis là, Van, fit la jeune fille sur le même ton. Je t’ai attendu. Je savais que tu viendrais.

— Hitomi…j’ai tellement de choses à te dire…tellement…

Et là, peut-être, Van aurait pu parler, combler trois années de silence. Mais Dryden sortit de l’ombre. « Allez, les jeunes, c’est pas le moment ! On pourrait peut-être sortir, maintenant ?  Je te rappelle que Hitomi est blessée. » Van, sans s’étonner de la présence inexpliquée de Dryden, acquiesça. Il prit Hitomi dans ses bras et monta sur Escaflowne.

— Grimpe derrière, dit-il à Dryden.

— J’ai toujours rêvé de faire un tour sur ton guymelef ! avoua le marchand.

— Tiens-toi bien, dit Van à Hitomi, la tête posée sur l’épaule du jeune roi. 

— Je ne te lâche pas, répondit-elle.

Sa douleur n’existait plus. Elle sentit le dragon s’envoler, et au bout de quelques instants, la lumière du soleil l’éblouit. Ils étaient libres.

Van ne sentait plus rien. Il était comme anesthésié, voguant dans une brume douce. Il ne se posait plus de questions, ne cherchait pas à comprendre. La seule chose qui comptait, c’était qu’Hitomi était là, devant lui, contre lui. Le reste n’avait pas d’importance.

Au bout de quelques heures, Van aperçut le Croisé. Le visage radieux, il fit signe au pilote éberlué de se poser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen, Merle et Mirana descendaient du vaisseau. Van et Hitomi avancèrent vers eux, et bientôt ce ne fut plus que hurlements de surprise, de joie, crises de larmes de bonheur. Hitomi répondait à ces marques d’affection par un sourire, trop fatiguée et trop faible pour faire plus.

Van résuma en quelques mots son voyage jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve Hitomi, puis s’arrêta de parler. Il s’effaça, dévoilant Dryden adossé à Escaflowne, qui leur fit un signe de salut. Le visage de Mirana se figea et Allen eut un sourire un peu résigné. Puis soudain, la jeune reine se mit à courir et se jeta dans les bras de Dryden embarrassé.

Allen se sentait soudain seul, isolé des autres, de leur bonheur.

Hitomi sentit soudain un frisson glacé la parcourir.

— Hitomi ? Qu’y-t-il ? demanda Van, attentif et inquiet.

— C’est…Van… !

Une voix forte et ironique brisa soudain l’harmonie de l’instant.

— Oh ! Quelle chance ! La joyeuse bande réunie ! Je vous ai manqué ?

Un guymelef rouge. Une voix.

— Dilandau ! s’écria Van.

— Séréna ! hurla Allen.

— Monte dans ton guymelef, dragon ! Bats-toi !Maintenant que nous sommes à armes égales, je veux te prouver une bonne fois pour toute que je suis le meilleur !

— Ne lui fais pas de mal ! supplia Allen en voyant Van monter dans Escaflowne.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, répondit le jeune homme, parfaitement confiant et calme.

#### Le combat allait enfin commencer. « Cette fois je vais te détruire, Van Fanel ! »

Dilandau se sentait heureux comme jamais. Il allait enfin réaliser son rêve.

«  _Je te pardonne_  » fit soudain une voix douce en lui.

— Hein ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

_« Je te pardonne. Je sais combien tu as souffert… »_

— Que…Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il devant les autres, sidérés.

_« Je sais ce que tu as subi, et je comprend ta souffrance. Je te pardonne. Soyons amis. »_

Dilandau se mit à hurler. _« Soyons amis »_ , répéta la voix.

Une douce chaleur envahit Dilandau, le berça. Il se sentait calme, comme il ne l’avait jamais été. La voix l’appelait. « Attends-moi ! » cria-t-il. Quelque chose lui disait qu’il fallait suivre cette voix, que tous ses désirs en seraient exaucés.

Van vit Dilandau être éjecté de son guymelef, tomber à genoux, ses cheveux passer du gris au blond, du blond au gris sans discontinuer, et soudain se stabiliser.

Séréna leva ses yeux bleus stupéfaits vers son frère. « Il est parti, murmura-t-elle. Il est parti.»

Elle se mit à pleurer et Allen vint la prendre dans ses bras, heureux et soulagé.

C’était fini. Dilandau ne reviendrait plus.

 

Hitomi entra dans sa chambre. La nuit venait de tomber. Elle ouvrit les portes du placard, regarda avec regret les robes chatoyantes qu’elle ne mettrait plus jamais, et prit ses propres vêtements. Elle ouvrit son sac sur son lit et commença à y plier ses affaires.

Trois semaines déjà étaient passées depuis que Van était venu la chercher. On avait ouvert « sa tombe ». Dedans, une jeune Morph au visage torturé. Dryden pensait que les Sorciers avaient dû la tuer, puis utiliser ses pouvoirs dans sa mort pour qu’elle prenne l’apparence d’Hitomi. On avait rendu la pauvre à son peuple.

Dryden et Mirana semblaient s’être réconciliés, mais le jeune marchand était resté sur sa décision, et Mirana avait l’air de l’avoir acceptée.

Elle avait rendu son rang à Allen, innocenté, et lui avait demandé de revenir à Pallas. Après beaucoup d’hésitations, le chevalier avait refusé. Il avait promis à Cid. Mais Allen et Mirana se voyaient souvent, et Hitomi pensait qu’ils finiraient par se retrouver.

Séréna semblait plus heureuse maintenant, comme délivrée, et se comportait désormais comme une jeune fille normale de son âge.

Tout était redevenu normal. Il était temps pour elle de partir. De retourner vers la Terre, vers sa famille, Yukari, Amano…et Shinji.

Van était resté le même. Dès leur retour de Fanélia, il avait repris son attitude lointaine et occupée, demandant aux autres de s’assurer qu’elle aille bien, faisant tout pour qu’elle n’ait aucun problème, assurant son confort. Mais lui n’était jamais là. Il passait de temps à temps, lui demandait si tout allait bien, et repartait aussitôt comme s’il fuyait. Comme s’il la fuyait. Elle n’avait pas été seule avec lui une seule fois, et elle avait fini par croire qu’il ne voulait pas que quoique ce soit arrive.

Elle avait eu beau se dire que c’était mieux ainsi, que de toutes façons Shinji l’attendait, elle se sentait déçue, vaguement malheureuse, et elle ne pouvait pas oublier le contact des doigts de Van sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler avant de partir.

Hitomi ferma son sac d’un coup sec, le mit en bandoulière et se retourna. Merle, devant la porte, la regardait d’un air accusateur.

— Tu t’en vas, dit-elle. Je savais que dès que tu serais guéri, tu essaierai de t’enfuir.

— Je ne m’enfuis pas, Merle, répliqua Hitomi. Je rentre chez moi.

— Tu ne vas même pas dire au revoir à Van ?

— Pourquoi je rendrais les choses encore plus difficiles ? Ce n’est pas la peine.

— Mais il t’aime ! s’écria la fille-chat.

Hitomi garda le silence, et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. « Tu me manqueras, Merle. » dit-elle avant de sortir.

Merle regarda Hitomi partir avec un désespoir mêlé de colère. Elle n’avait pas le droit. Non, elle n’avait pas le droit de faire ça à Van.

Pleine de rage, elle bondit dans le couloir, et courut dans le bureau de travail de Van. Il était seul, et ne semblait pas vraiment concentré.

— Merle ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— C’est Hitomi, maître Van ! Elle s’en va !

Le visage du jeune homme se figea, une expression de douleur passa dans ses yeux, mais il ne bougea pas.

— Alors ça y’est…murmura-t-il.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ! hurla Merle, hors d’elle. Ne la laisse pas partir !

— Ella a fait son choix.

— Son choix ? Quel choix ? Tu ne lui as jamais laissé le choix ! Tu n’étais jamais là, tu ne venais jamais la voir, tu ne lui as jamais rien dit ! Il n’y avait rien à choisir !

Van ne dit rien. Merle, exaspérée, lui tira le bras.

— Lève-toi ! Va lui parler ! Il est encore temps !

Van leva les yeux vers la Forêt des Dragons. Il déploya ses ailes sans prévenir et Merle recula. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit son envol. Merle poussa un cri de joie.

 

Hitomi sprinta en entrant dans la forêt. Elle arriva dans la clairière, s’avança devant la tombe de Folken. « Adieu, Folken, murmura-t-elle. Merci pour tout. »

La gorge serrée, elle prit la pierre de son pendentif dans sa main. Au même instant, un bruissement  la fit se retourner. Van, le corps éclairé par la lumière de ses ailes mais le visage dans l’ombre, venait de se poser à quelques mètres d’elle.

— Tu pars ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui. Tout est fini, non ? Tu n’as plus besoin de mes pouvoirs.

Van se crispa, la gorge nouée. Pourquoi c’était aussi difficile de parler ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’y arrivait pas ?

— Ce n’est pas de tes pouvoirs dont j’ai besoin…finit-il par dire. Enfin…ce n’est pas le plus important. Je…je veux dire…

Il se tût, cherchant ses mots, furieux contre lui-même. C’était bien plus facile d’affronter toutes les armées de Zaïbacher ! Hitomi ne bougeait pas.

— Toi aussi tu es importante, dit-il. Enfin, tu vois…tu comprends…

Hitomi secoua la tête négativement, la gorge serrée. « Dis-le, Van, pensait-elle. Dis-le ! Je t’en prie…Dis-le ! »

— Quand j’ai cru que tu étais morte, j’ai…j’ai vraiment eu mal, dit-il très vite. J’ai cru mourir aussi. Et je ne te sentais pas près de moi, je croyais que tu m’en voulais…Mais j’ai compris quelque chose. Que tu sois morte ou que tu sois en vie, j’ai du mal à vivre sans toi. Hitomi, ce que je veux dire…je voudrais…que tu restes ici. Que tu restes avec moi pour toujours. Je…

De nouveau, Van s’arrêta, et Hitomi frémit. Pourquoi, si près… ?

« Je t’aime. »

Un souffle de vent vint agiter les ailes lumineuses, éclairant le regard du jeune roi.

« C’était important pour moi que tu le saches », ajouta-t-il.

Hitomi lâcha son pendentif et leva son visage vers le ciel, sentit couler des larmes sur ses joues. Trois ans, trois ans qu’elle attendait qu’il le dise.

Déconcerté et mortifié par ces larmes auxquelles il ne s’attendait pas, Van s’affola :

— Je n’aurais pas dû ? Excuse-moi, Hitomi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Oublie.

Mais elle le regarda, un sourire lumineux sur ses lèvres, essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main et dit d’une voix tremblante :

— Non, Van. C’est juste que…je suis tellement heureuse. 

Il s’avança vers elle, hésitant, et posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il n’était pas encore tellement sûr.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Van la regarda sans comprendre, et Hitomi leva des yeux rayonnants vers lui.

— Oui, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours.

Van voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge était tellement serrée qu’aucun son n’en sortit. Alors, sans rien dire, il la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui à l’étouffer, se demandant si elle n’allait pas disparaître brusquement.

Mais Hitomi était là, avec lui, pour de bon. Doucement il l’écarta de lui, la regarda de nouveau. Elle souriait. Alors, il se pencha sur elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l’embrassa, pour la toute première fois.


	4. Epilogue

La jeune fille entra dans la maison. Une femme au visage grave semblait l’attendre dans le salon, elle ne dit rien en la voyant s’avancer vers elle.

— Je vais me marier, dit la jeune fille.

Le femme hocha la tête. Son enfant revenait pour lui dire qu’elle partait.

— J’expliquerai à ton père et ton frère, dit-elle seulement.

— Je reviendrai, Maman. Dans pas longtemps. Je passerai pour vous voir et vous raconter.

— Tu as vu Yukari ?

— Oui. Elle…elle a dit qu’elle savait que ça se finirait comme ça.

— Alors sois heureuse. Et reviens vite nous voir, fit la femme, la gorge serrée.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues, se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. « Je t’aime, Maman. Je te promets que je reviendrai. Je vous le présenterai. Il te plaira, tu verras. »

Et la jeune fille s’arracha aux bras et aux sanglots de sa mère, s’enfuit pour ne pas se retourner. Il lui restait une chose à faire.

 

Le garçon se tenait devant elle, dans l’embrasure de la porte, le regard dur.

— Je m’en fous, dit-il. Pars où tu veux, avec qui tu veux. Je m’en fous.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, malheureuse.

— C’est tout ce que j’étais pour toi ? continua le garçon. Une page de pub ? Un passe-temps ?

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s’écria la jeune fille, blessée. Tu sais que ce n’est pas vrai !

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Va-t-en, dit-il en refermant la porte. Je m’en fous. »

 

La jeune fille avança sur la piste d’athlétisme. Elle s’arrêta au milieu et prit le pendentif rose qu’elle portait autour du cou dans ses mains.

— Attends ! cria une voix.

Elle se retourna. Le garçon courait vers elle. Il s’arrêta à quelques mètres d’elle, avec au fond des yeux une lueur désespérée.

— Ce n’était pas vrai, dit-il. Je ne m’en fous pas. Si je pouvais te retenir, je le ferai. Mais je sais que ce n’est pas la peine. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. Alors…essaye au moins d’être heureuse, d’accord ? Promets-moi d’être heureuse.

— Promis, fit la jeune fille, la gorge serrée. Merci.

Une lueur bleue jaillit du ciel, et emporta loin du regard embué du garçon cette fille qu’il avait cru quelques temps être à lui.

 

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux sous la chaleur du soleil de Gaia. En face d’elle, assis contre la tombe de Folken, Van lui sourit.

 

 

                                               **Fin**

 


End file.
